A life changing moment
by BAUMember
Summary: The death of two friends leave Mac and Stella with a huge responsability.........
1. Chapter 1

Here is my latest story, it involves the death of two characters, you have been warned, I hope that you like it and if you do I will continue…………it has not been beta read so there will be mistakes but if you can see past them then feel free to read. 

………………………………

* * *

Mac was sitting in the Family lawyers office waiting to hear the reading of Lindsay and Danny Messer's Will. Looking at Stella who was sat next to him she held a tight grip on his hand. It had been 2 days since Danny and Lindsay had been killed and the team where still coming to terms with the loss of there good friends.

"You ok Mac" Stella asked as she watched Mac, his face was worn and tierd he looked like he had not slept in days, which was true. Ever since the accident he had spent all his time at the lab asking him self why.

Mac turned to Stella and gave a weak smile, "I'm ok just wish this week didn't happen and everything was back to normal" he answered in a low voice. As there eyes met each of them could see the pain they where going threw. Just then a door of the office opened and a man dressed in a dark suit carrying a file entered.

"Det Mac Taylor, my name is Chris Lords I will be reading the will of Mr and Mrs Messer" the man smiled and shook Mac's hand.

"Nice to meet you, this is Det Stella Bonasera my fiancé" Mac replied looking at Stella.

"Nice to meet you" Chris smiled as she shook Stella's hand.

Sitting down Chris opened the file on his desk and took a few moments before reading the contents. "Lets get started he sighed" looking at the couple in front of him.

He started to read the main part of the will,

"I Mr Danny Messer and my wife Mrs Lindsay Messer state in this will that should anything happen to us we would like sole custody of our daughter Lucy Messer aged 8 months, to go to her godparents Mr Mac Taylor and Ms Stella Bonasera, until Lucy reaches the legal age where she can take care of her self. If the persons named in this Will should decline such responsibility then the care of our daughter will go to the city of New York child services. We would also like our house the contents and our finances to go to our daughters guardian's until Lucy is 18 years old"

After the reading Chris placed the file down on his desk and looked at Mac and Stella before speaking "You don't need to answer straight away you can take a few days to think about it as it is a big decision , but the quicker we know the easier it will be to get Lucy settled in her new home"

Mac looked at Chris and then to Stella who was in shock, she new that when she became Lucy's godmother that it involved the possibility of her become Lucy's guardian if anything happened to Danny and Lindsay but she never imagined in a million years that it would actually happen as they where both young and it was all still a shock they had gone forever.

She had been in foster care and being placed I one foster home after another was no life for a child, if you where lucky you had a nice family, but then you could get ones who could be nasty to the child. Stella thought back to her childhood and held back the tears, it was a part of her life that she didn't like to re visit.

Looking at Mac she didn't have to speak he knew her answer from the look on her face. He also knew how much she hated the foster care system and knew what her answer would be. Turning to The lawyer Mac began to speak. "We accept the responsibility and agree to become the legal guardians of Lucy" Mac sighed as he fought back the tears.

"Ok I will get all the relevant paper work for you to sign and get this process underway" Chris replied as he stood up and left his office.

Mac and Stella sat in silence for a few moments, holding each others hands they where still trying to come to terms with the deaths of there friends and now they now had a child to take care of , as Mac turned to Stella he began to speak.

"Stella can we do this. I mean I love Lucy like she was my own and I love spending time with her but full time is different what if we cant managed " he asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

Turning to face Mac, Stella held his hand tighter.

"It wont be easy Mac, I mean neither of us have had kids of our own, but with the support of each other and the rest of the team we will do this, we have to do this" Stella stopped for a second, trying to fight back the tears she continued to speak " I mean for Lindsay and Danny, they left there baby in our care we cant let them down" she half smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok I have all the paperwork here" The lawyer spoke as he re entered his office, he placed two forms in front of Mac and Stella, " If you could both just read threw it and sign the bottom we will send for Lucy and then you can all head home.

Mac and Stella started to read threw the declaration, once they where all satisfied they signed the paperwork and handed both sheets back to the lawyer.

They where soon leaving the office and heading down to the second floor to meet with social services who had taken care of Lucy since the accident. As Mac and Stella turned the corner they saw Lucy asleep in her pram unaware of how much her little life had changed, the lady in front of them held a bag containing some of Lucy's clothes and toys, handing the bag to Mac Stella took the pram and they both headed outside and into there new lives with Lucy.

Lucy started to wake up when Stella lifted her out of the pram and placed her in the car seat in the back of Mac's SUV. Stella decided to travel in the back and keep Lucy calm as Mac drove them to his apartment. The drive was done in silence apart from the cry's of Lucy " Hey Lucy shhhh, its ok baby we will get you home soon" Stella soothed as she tried to calm down the baby.

"Stella we don't have anything at my place for Lucy, all we have is what was in her bag" Mac spoke as he looked at Stella in his rear view mirror.

Realising what Mac had said she looked back at him, "That means we need to go to Danny and Lindsay's place and get her things" knowing that neither of them wanted to go there so soon they both knew they needed to for Lucy.

As Mac pulled up outside the house Stella unclipped her seatbelt and unfastened Lucy's opening the door she lifted the baby and passed her to Mac. As they both walked up the path, they noticed that Lucy had settled down.

"She knows she is home" Stella whispered to Mac and looked down at Lucy who was snuggled in his arms. Opening the front door they both entered and stood in the hallway, the house was neat and cosy, pictures of the family where visible to see and Lucy's things had there place in the home. They made there way threw the house celloecting a few things they could carry with them, Stella got Lucy's clothes bottles formula baby food and dipers while Mac filled a bag with toys and teddys along with her walker and jungle gym. Mac had a playpen at his house for when Lucy visited so she would sleep in that till they had a cot Mac thought.

Standing outside the main bedroom Stella entered, the bed was half made indicating that they had left in a hurry that morning.

Waling to the bed she picked up a picture of the three of them taken at Christmas Stella smiled and placed the picture in her bag, along with Lindsay and Dannys night shirts, as Mac walked in he saw Stella, "Nightshirts what are they for" he asked curiously. Turning to Face Mac she smiled he looked at ease with the baby who was now fast asleep. "Baby's know there parents smell, and this will comfort Lucy when she gets unsettled as it has her parents smell on it" Stella replied and walked towards Mac.

Once they had everything they needed they headed out the front door locked up and headed to Mac's, luckily Lucy had slept all the way giving Mac and Stela time to chat and think about he past 48 hours

* * *

Ok did you enjoy the first chapter, its not a great story but it was something different I wanted to write, if you would like to review then feel free it will make me happy to know that you are reading it and I will continue, the next chapter will be going back 48 hours and then you will see what happened and how Danny and Lindsay sadley died.. the next chapter will take a few days as still wroing on that one...


	2. the accident

Thanks to you who reviewed my first chapter added me to the story alert list fav list and author alert it is much appreciated thank you again, I hope I can do this story justice and write it well, but I'm sure you will all let me know if its good or bad… have a good read xx

………………………………

* * *

**(48 hours previous)**

Lindsay rolled on to her back and looked at the clock on her bed side table it read 0430 she sighed and turned her head to look at Danny who was sound asleep, she leaned over kissed his head pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed.

She didn't want to be up this early but the sound of her daughters cries had woke her. Walking down the hallway to Lucy's nursery she opened the door. The room was painted pink and had a baby animal theme, the crib was placed in the centre of the room with matching pine baby furniture. The room had a little glow that came from the night light that was placed on the shelf.

"Hey baby girl its Ok mommy is here" Lindsay soothed as she approached the crib and lifted her daughter.

Lucy was 8 months old and teething her little cheeks where read and sore and she was sucking her fist to try and ease the pain. Holding her daughter close Lindsay kissed her head and wiped away the dribble that was formed round her mouth.

"Aw baby lets get you some bongela for them gums of yours shall we" Lindsay asked her daughter knowing fine well that she couldn't answer her. Lucy just looked up at her mommy and seemed to understand what she was saying. Placing a little of the cold gel on her finger Lindsay rubbed it on her baby's gums watching as the tears had stopped and she started to settle. After about twenty minuets Lucy was asleep, Lindsay stood up and placed her back in the crib pulling the covers over her and kissing her head "Good night my princess I love you" she whispered leaving the room and half closing the door. Walking back to the main bedroom she noticed that Danny was half awake, Looking at his wife he rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Is her gums hurting again" Danny asked as Lindsay climbed back in to bed.

"Yes poor wee thing she is in so much pain, I gave her bongela and that helped her settle back to sleep" came the reply as Lindsay cuddled up to her husband.

Looking back at the clock Danny sighed it was 5am and he knew both of them had to be up and heading to work in a few hours, lying down with Lindsay in his arms they both fell back asleep.

Later that morning at the lab Mac was in his office going over some paper work when Stella entered the office holding two cups of coffee, handing one to Mac she smiled.

"Good morning Mac" as she sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Thanks for this" Mac nodded towards he coffee and took a sip, they sat in silence enjoying each others company before Mac spoke "Well i guess its that time again" he said as he stood up. Stella also stood up and followed Mac out the office and headed to the conference room where he would have a daily morning meeting with the team.

On entering Mac noticed that only Adam and Sheldon where there "Where's Danny and Lindsay" asked Mac as he looked at the two younger men. "We thought Danny had maybe phoned you to say there where running late" Sheldon replied to his boss.

Heading towards his office Mac reached for his phone and dialled Danny's cell, after a few rings there was a raspy answer on the other end.

"Messer"

"Danny its Mac is everything OK, its not like you and Lindsay to be late" Mac replied.

Sitting up in bed Danny looked at the time,and cursed under his breath before speaking down the phone."Mac we are so sorry Lucy was up last night with her teeth we must have slept threw the alarm" came the reply.

"OK just get here as soon as you can, i will see you soon" Mac said before saying good bye and hanging up

Placing his cell down on the side table Danny leaned over to wake up Lindsay

"Lind's babe we are late for work we need to get Lucy ready, that was Mac on the phone" gently nudging her as she started opening her eyes and yawned, realising what Danny had just said she jumped out of bed and went to start getting ready.

While Lindsay got her self ready as she took the longest, Danny headed to the nursery and got Lucy dressed."Morning Princess" Danny smiled, as he opened the door and saw his girl sitting in her crib, he scooped her in to his arms and placed a kiss on her chubby cheek, then started to get her dressed, he picked out a little pink top with fairy's on it and a pair of baby jeans. He then teamed them with a pink hooded top which read, "If you think I'm cute you should see my Daddy" Danny loved that top he had bought it as soon as he knew they where having a daughter.

After 20 minuets of rushing around Danny Lindsay and Lucy where finally ready to leave the house, placing Lucy in the car seat in the back Danny then sat in the drivers seat and started the engine as he waited for Lindsay who had the baby bag, once Lindsay was in the car and had her seat belt on, Danny set off and headed towards the city. The drive normally took about 20 minuets in good weather, but after the snow and ice that had hit the city recently Danny knew he had to take it easy.

Pulling on to the country road they made there way threw a wooded area which had a lake on the right hand side of the road , Lindsay and Danny shared small conversation about Lucy and work, with Lindsay occasionally looking back at Lucy, she smiled while looking at her baby who was asleep in her seat.

Lindsay then turned to face Danny and smiled before turning her attention back towards the road, suddenly she felt her heart beat faster and her eyes became wide with fear at the sight in front of her, the unimaginable was happening a car had swerved on to the other side of the road and was headed straight for them, gripping the steering wheel Danny could see the car fast approaching and it had no intention of moving.

"Danny do something Lindsay screamed as she held on to the dash board" with seconds to spare Danny swerved avoiding the oncoming car. As he tried to keep control and stop the car from skidding he gently touched the brakes which caused the tyre's to spin as they hit a patch of ice causing then the car spun out of control Danny could hear Lindsay's scream as the car started to roll down the grass embankment , it rolled 4 times before coming to a stop upside down Just inches from the ice cold water of the lake side.

Silence filled the air as the family lay trapped in the car, there was no other cars in sight apart from the one who had caused them to crash. The other driver reversed back up the road and looked down at mangled wreck of a car, seeing no sign of movement he pressed down on the gas and sped away for the scene.

"Someone else can get help" he spoke to himself not looking back he kept driving, leaving Danny Lindsay and Lucy trapped in the wreckage with no sing of help..........................

OK chapter 2 done did you like it, I'm trying hard to make this a good story and keep you interested, so you know how the accident happened, how long till help is on the way and who was the other driver???????????? i have started on chapter 3 so it wont be long till i update...... RnR please thanks so much love ya's xx


	3. tragedy awaits

**Ok here is chapter 3 its a sad one so be warned, i hope that you are still enjoying this story...........**

Back at the lab Mac was pacing his office, "Where are you Danny" sighed Mac as he tried ringing his cell again for the third time in as many minuets. The call went straight threw to voice mail, "Danny its Mac, where are you guy's ,when you get this message phone me OK, Bye" Hanging up the phone he turned round and faced the window looking out over the city he was lost in thought when he heard a small knock at the door turning slightly around he saw Stella enter. She walked up and stood beside him, "No luck reaching Danny huh" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nope I have tried both there cell's Lindsay's is switched off and Danny's is ringing but then goes to voice mail, where the hell are they Stella something just isn't right" he sighed sitting down in his chair, watching as Stella sat down on his desk facing him.

"I'm sure they will be fine Mac" Stella smiled trying to reassure him.

Placing his hands over his face he thought for a moment and quickly stood up, "Why didn't I think before, I will get Adam to trace there cell's and see where they are" looking at his partner Mac headed out of the office and towards the tech room, followed closely by Stella.

"Adam I need you to put a trace out on Danny and Lindsay's cell" looking at his boss and deciding it was best not to ask Adam punched both cell numbers into the system. A few moments later a trace was found, and Adam got the location up on the screen Mac and Stella looked at each other. "That's the lake near Danny and Lindsay's house you pass it as you head into the city" Stella said as she pointed to the screen.

"What are they doing at a lake" Adam asked as he looked up at both bosses.

"I don't know but we will soon find out, Adam send the coordinates to my phone, I'm going to see where they are, Stella your with me" Mac replied as he headed towards his office to get his car keys badge and jacket. Stella got her things from her office and met Mac in the hallway. As they waited for the elevator Stella looked at Mac "You OK Mac, your never this tense when one of the team is late" closing his eyes Mac spoke "I know I'm not but I have a bad feeling Stel" Just then the elevator doors opened Mac and Stella got in and pressed G, reaching the garage they headed for Mac's SUV.

Making there way threw the city in the lunch time traffic Mac looked at Stella just as his phoned beeped, looking at the message he saw Adam's name appear "Stella read that location for me" Mac asked as he handed her the phone.

"It says they are on route 43 roughly 5 miles east of the main junction" Stella answered looking at Mac. Soon they where out of the city and headed down route 43, they saw the lake on one side and the wooded area on the other. "It said they where next to the lake" Mac said pointing out the widow.

Suddenly the car came to a stop causing Stella who had been reading the coordinates on the phone to look up, "What's up" she asked looking at Mac as he pointed to the road "There is two set of tyre treads up there, there was a accident here" Mac said as he tapped the window. Suddenly Stella felt a little sick she closed her eyes for a second and prayed that it wasn't Danny and Lindsay. Parking up the car Mac and Stella both got out and followed the skid marks, one set lead away along the road, the other lead down the grass embankment.

Stella turned round and felt her heart stop, looking down the embankment she saw a car on it roof it was pretty bashed up. Then it hit her she knew that car it belonged to Danny and Lindsay.

"Oh god no" Stella shouted as she headed down the grass verge. Hearing Stella shout out Mac turned around and saw her half way down the hill, moving his eyes further in the direction she was heading in he saw the car, and quickly followed, "Stella be careful" he yelled.

Reaching for his phone Mac dialled 911. "This is Det Mac Taylor, there has been a car accident on route 43, two adults and a baby, there condition is unknown, get EMS here quick." he half shouted. Hanging up he placed the phone away and headed towards the car.

Reaching the car first Stella made her way to the drivers side kneeling on the ground she saw Danny he had blood coming from a cut in his head scanning her eyes lower she saw he hand been impaled, a branch had gone threw the window and straight threw his heart, grabbing his wrist she frantically felt for a pulse while trying to keep her emotions at bay. By that time Mac was at her side, Stella looked up with tears flowing "He's gone" she whispered.

As they both looked at each other in shock they heard a noise "HELP me" came a muffled voice from the other side of the car, as Mac rushed round he saw Lindsay she was in a bad way and had lost a lot of blood, her legs where trapped and she had cuts all over he face.

"Lindsay is Mac and Stella can you hear me" Mac asked while tapping her cheek hoping for a response.

"Mac, what happened, where's Danny and Lucy" Lindsay asked as she drifted in and out of conciseness.

"You have been in a car accident you are trapped but help is on the way, Danny and Lucy are both fine" Mac said he didn't want to tell her Danny had died until she was in the care of the hospital.

As Mac was tending to Lindsay Stella managed to get the back door open and climb in "Be careful" Mac said as he watched her climb threw the mangled wreck, reaching the car seat she looked at Lucy. Tears welled up as she looked at Mac, she didn't have to say he knew, as the tears started to fall he wiped them away and held Lindsay's hand.

Lindsay opened her eyes "Mac why is Lucy so quiet" she asked. Not knowing what to say Mac looked at Stella "She is sleeping you will see her soon OK" he reassured her. Just then Lucy's screams pierced the air. Both Mac and Stella looked at each other in pure relief.

"Hey Lucy its OK Auntie Stella is here" Stella soothed as she checked for any visible injuries, once she was sure she had no broken bones she lifted her out of the car seat and gently cradled her as she climbed back out the car.

Just then the EMS truck and two NY PD patrol cars pulled up, as the emergency team made there way down Stella saw Don.

"What happened" Don asked in disbelief as he watched the scenes in front of him.

"We don't know the exact details yet, but its not good" Stella started to sob as she held Lucy.

"Danny is gone and Lindsay is in a bad way" Don moved closer and wrapped his arms around Stella and the baby.

By now the entire NY PD and crime lab new about the accident and the area was swarming with police fire and forensics. One of the medics took Lucy from Stella to have checked over. Mac Stella and Don stood watching as the fire team tried to get Lindsay out of the car, after 40 minuets she was free. As Lindsay was taken away in the EMS truck there was a yell from the back " Were loosing her" that was the last thing the team heard as it sped away to the local hospital.

Sheldon and Adam had arrived on the scene and stood with there friends as they watched Danny's lifeless body being lifted from the wreckage.

"Id like the body to go to the crime lab morgue" Mac requested.

"Sure no problem Sir, answered a young police officer" Once Danny's body had left the scene, Mac phoned Sid.

"Sid its Mac, Danny's body is on its way to you, can you clean him up please"

"Sure Mac no problem" Sid answered as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Watching as the last EMS truck pulled away the team stood in shock no one knowing what to say as they headed for there respective cars. Mac was first to speak, "Me and Stella are heading to the hospital, Sheldon process the scene there was another car involved and I want answers, we will call you from the hospital"

Soon Mac and Stella where heading to the hospital, a drive that was done in silence, they held hands most of the way offering some sort of comfort during this tragedy that had happened. Sheldon Adam and Don got to work, everything was done in silence, once Sheldon was happy that they had all the evidence they headed back to the lab.

Back at the hospital Mac parked the car up as he and Stella made there way to the emergency ward, flashing his badge at the desk he asked for Lindsay and Lucy, "There will be a doctor here soon to speak to you Detective, please take a seat" the nurse said as she pointed to the chairs. Both taking a seat Mac and Stella were to in shock to speak they had just lost one very good friend and colleague and the fate of another was unknown....................

**Ok so there is chapter 3 I hope it was ok for you, the next one will be the same a death some shocking news the team coming to terms and back to the first chapter, then its the funeral so be warned.......RnR please thanks so much x.x.x.x**


	4. the hospital

**Thank you so very very much for the great reviews I'm receiving it is such a nice sup rise..This story is great to write, and I'm excited to see where it goes, and having you all share it is the best....This is a long one, the longest i have written i just got carried away but don't worry there is lots more to write.................ENJOY XXXXX P.S I HAVE NO MEDICAL EXPERIENCE OR LEGAL SO WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN IS WHAT I HAVE WATCHED ON TV.....I APOLOGISE IF ITS WRONG......**

Mac and Stella had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for news on Lindsay and Lucy for about an hour, but to Mac and Stella if felt an eternity. Getting impatient Mac would glance at his watch stand up and pace the floor every few minuets he hated waiting, Stella meanwhile just sat in her chair head bowed down as she played with her fingers. The past few hour's kept going threw her mind, seeing the car finding Danny dead, seeing Lindsay her best friend in such a bad way, and her goddaughter Lucy, she was just a baby and she had lost her Daddy. She couldn't get her mind round the whole situation and wished that she could rewind the days events so everything would be back to normal.

"Why are they taking so long" Mac spoke in a frustrated voice he rubbed his hands threw his hair and sat next to Stella. Glancing over he saw the tears in her eyes, today had been a terrible tragedy for them and it was far from over.

"Come here" he soothed as he pulled her into a hug. She clung to him and the tears fell from her eyes and on to his jacket, kissing her curls he tried to calm her. Stella was the first to pull away, as she and Mac locked eyes he gently wiped her tears and kissed her head, letting his lips linger as some sort of comfort.

"Detective Taylor" a voice came from in front of them. Looking up they saw a older man wearing a white coat and holding a folder.

"My name is Dr Lawrence I have been treating Lindsay, would you follow me please" as Mac and Stella stood up they followed the Doctor down the corridor to the intensive care unit. "How is she" Mac asked hoping the doctor would give him some good news. Stopping outside a room they saw Lindsay lying in the bed she was hooked up to all sorts of monitors.

"Mrs Messer has sustained serous internal injuries as well as a head injury, at the moment we are keeping her alive using machines, but it doesn't look good and I'm afraid she lost the baby" Looking bewildered Mac turned to the doctor, "You mean she was pregnant" he asked shocked,

Looking at the charts the doctor replied "Yes she was about 15 weeks, I'm assuming you both didn't know"

"No no we didn't can we see her" Stella asked numbly, never taking her eyes of her friend.

"Sure no problem" the doctor replied as he led them into the small white room. On entering all they could hear was the beeping of the machines that was keeping Lindsay alive. Being police officers Mac and Stella had been in situations like this a few times before with victims of crime, but neither of them had to watch a very good friend fight for her life.

Stella approached the left side of the bed as Mac stood on her right. Taking her Hand Stella began to speak

"Hey Kiddo, Its Stella and Mac, we need you to get better, please fight this Lind's" she pleaded. "Lucy need's her mommy"

Standing in silence they both hoped that Lindsay would wake up when she heard there voices, after a few minuets the doctor returned. "Could I have a word with you both outside please" requested the doctor, letting go of Lindsay's hands Mac and Stella followed the him out to the corridor. Turning round he began to speak "I have news on Lucy Messer, she has a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious, that little girl has had one very lucky escape someone was defiantly watching over her" Both smiling at each other Mac pulled Stella into a hug.

"Oh that's excellent news" Stella whispered as Mac let a faint smile appear on his lips it was the first good thing they had heard that day. The hug was soon short lived as the heart machine keeping Lindsay alive started beeping, still holding each other Mac and Stella couldn't do anything but watch as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Get the pads we need to shock her" yelled the doctor, placing the two pad's on Lindsay's chest he yelled. "Clear" as the nurses moved back from the bed he shocked Lindsay, still the heart monitor had no rhythm, "Charge to 360" the doctor said, and tried again, "Clear" still nothing happened, after a few more shocks the doctor looked at the clock and decided to call it, "Time of death, 1220" placing the pads down he walked out to where Mac and Stella where standing, "I'm sorry" he spoke softly.

Stella felt her knees go as she fell to the floor "No" she screamed, Mac crouched down beside her and held her body close, looking at the doctor "Can I request that her body be transferred to the crime lab morgue that's where her husband is"

"Sure no problem I will arrange that just now I will leave you two for a moment" the doctor said looking at Mac before heading down the corridor, Mac looked up and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why Mac , why has this happened, they where so young and they have a baby" Stella sobbed.

Mac struggled to find the words, "I, I don't know why Stella, we need to be strong for Lucy she need's us" absorbing Mac's words she stood up and wiped her eyes, "Oh Lucy we need to see her" Stella pleaded her eyes meeting Mac's.

"Ok lets go" Mac said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they made there way to the children's ward.

"Where here to see Lucy Messer" Stella asked looking at the young nurse behind the desk,

"Are you family" she asked looking from Mac to Stella.

"We are her Godparents, her mommy and daddy have just" Stella stopped mid sentence struggling to say the word.

"They where killed in a car accident" Mac finished, "We are the closet thing to family she has now"

Seeing the hurt and pain in there eyes the nurse nodded.

"Follow me" walking threw a secure glass door they passed other baby's and there parents, but neither Mac or Stella paid attention the focus was Lucy.

"Here is the little angel, she is such a good natured baby" smiled the nurse.

"She gets that form her parents" Stella smiled, "Can I pick her up"

"Sure go ahead I will leave the three of you, if you need anything just ask" said the nurse walking away.

Leaning over the crib Stella gently picked Lucy up kissed her cheek, and held her close " Hey baby girl, its Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac" she cooed at the little girl, her eyes where Danny's but she had Lindsay's smile. Lucy reached up and touched Stella's cheek. Mac gently took Lucy's other hand and kissed it, "Hey Lucy Lou" he smiled.

Lucy seemed content in her godparents arms, "Look at her Mac, she has just lost the two most important people in her life, how can this happen" Stella asked.

Mac and Stella stayed with Lucy for a while playing with her and holding her, just then a woman approached the couple "Detective Taylor" turning round Mac saw a older woman standing in front of them, smiling she introduced her self. "My name is Karen Most I work for the children's care service" she said holding out her hand. Both standing Mac and Stella shook her hand, "I have been informed that you are both Lucy's godparents" both nodding Mac and Stella looked at Karen as she continued to speak "Lucy will be in our care until the reading of Mr and Mrs Messer's will and we can establish who her legal guardians are"

Placing Lucy back in the crib Stella turned to the woman, "I have been in foster care and I know how the system works, and I don't want for that Lucy when is the reading"

Looking at her file Karen replied " Since this case is unique and both her parents where NYPD we have set a date two days from now, we will send all the information to the crime lab" Smiled the woman.

"OK we will be there" Mac said Looking at Stella he spoke "We best get back to the lab and tell the team about Lindsay" as Stella looked at Mac she knew he was right but she hated to leave Lucy. Bending over the crib she kissed her head "See you soon baby girl" standing up Mac leaned down and kissed her head also "See you later princess" he smiled.

Mac and Stella mad there way to the lab, they had to tell Don Sheldon Adam and Sid that Lindsay had died, it was something there where both dreading. Parking at the garage they made there way to the 34 floor, as they excited the elevator the lab was so silent you could sense the impact that Danny's death had already made, young lab techs and co workers passed Mac and Stella giving them a silent nod of sympathy before carrying on with there jobs.

Sitting in the break room Sheldon noticed them first, he stood up and walked towards them followed by Don and Adam. Mac just nodded his head " Lindsay's gone guys" seeing the pain in his team's face was harrowing for Mac. He saw three grown men with tears in there eyes, he comforted each of them, watching him Stella became worried Mac had shown very little emotion since the accident, knowing he was being strong for the rest of the team sje decided to confront him.

" Mac can I have a word please" she asked and headed to his office.

"What's up" Mac asked looking at her.

Placing hr hand on his arm she gently spoke, "Mac I know you are being strong for the rest of us, but you are allowed to cry and grieve you know, its normal" Pacing his hand on top of hers "Stella I'm OK don't worry, I'm heading down to see Sid, you want to come"

"Sure" she smiled as they headed towards the elevator. When they arrived at the morgue they saw Danny's body it had been cleaned and covered with a white sheet all you could see was his face it was peace full and at rest. Sid had just started cleaning Lindsay's body he was so lost in thought that he didn't see Mac and Stella as he spoke softly to her lifeless body, "I always new you and Danny would be together, the way he called to Montana i knew it was love" he couldn't help but smile at the thought. He heard a voice breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sid" looking up he saw Mac and Stella.

"Oh hi Mac, Stella, I didn't hear you guys come in, I was just chatting to Lindsay"

"Its OK Sid" Stella smiled, "Why don't you take a break, me and Mac can do this"

"Thanks" Sid replied as he removed his glasses and headed out of the morgue.

Mac and Stella started to clean up Lindsay wiping the blood from her hair and face once they had finished they pulled a white sheet up to her neck, and wheeled her next to Danny. Looking at them Mac could no longer be strong, he leaned against the glass door and slid down it the tears flowing " I cant be strong anymore Stella, I cant, its like when Claire died, it shouldn't have happened" Stella sat down next to Mac and pulled him to her, it had been a long time since she saw Mac like this and that's when Claire had died. She let her tears fall, and together they say united in grief crying for there friends who where so young so beautiful and had so much to live for...


	5. a toast to good friends

**Ok sorry for the long update I have been busy with work and I redone this chapter twice as I didn't like it, I will admit its not the best one but I do hope that you all enjoy it……thanks again for all you who have reviewed added me to alerts and fav's it means a lot and I will try and get the next one up sooner**………..

Mac and Stella where still sitting on the morgue floor when Sid returned 30 minuets later, "Is everything ok" Sid quietly asked as he approached his bosses and friends.

Stella nodded and mouthed a "Yes" pointing to Mac who was still in her arms, "Mac" she whispered.

Mac slowly removed himself from her arms and looked in the green eyes that could hypnotise him he leaned closer and kissed her lips, "I love you" he mumbled as the kiss ended. With that Stella and Mac stood up, holding hands they said goodbye to Sid and made there way to the lab. Entering his office with Stella in tow they both sat on the couch, "What a day" Mac sighed, "I know I cant believe that they are gone, its all surreal" replied Stella, "I wonder who will get custody of Lindsay" she questioned continuing to speak.

Mac turned his head and looked at her "I have been thinking that, I mean we are her godparents, what if its us Stella" he asked with a questioning look.

"If its us then we will cross that bridge when we get there" came a reassuring reply.

As the night started to approach Mac looked at his watch "Stella you should go home and get some rest" not looking at her he waited for her answer knowing fine well what it would be "Mac you need rest too and when you leave so will I, today has been hard on all of us" Stella said turning Mac's face to hers. A small knock at the door interrupted them, both looking up they saw Don.

Opening the glass door Don entered "We are heading to the bar, you coming" Mac and Stella both replied at the same time "Sure" standing up Mac grabbed his keys and locked his office door, approaching the lifts he saw his team

"The one that would continue to do the best job and protect this city, he was proud of his team Danny and Lindsay would be very much missed and would never be forgotten and they would want us to carry on doing our job as best we can" he thought , he stood in silence for a few moments before Stella gently spoke "Mac you coming" she asked placing her small hand in his slightly larger ones as they entered the lift. Small conversation was made between the team as they made there way across the road to the bar, making his way to the bar Mac asked what everyone wanted to drink "A wine for me please" Stella smiled, "Beer" Don Sheldon Adam and Sid, said one after the other.

Once everyone had their drinks in hand they walked to the back of the bar and sat in the end booth it was quiet and away from the crowed, Mac raised his bottle, "A toast to two of the most treasured and greatest friends and colleagues, who will be sadly missed, Danny and Lindsay" as the rest of the team raised there glass or bottle they clinked "Danny and Lindsay" they said in unison each taking a drink after. The evening was made by small chat with Sid lightning the mood with his jokes that no one could resist laughing to no matter how silly they sounded.

As the night drew to a close Mac decided it was time to say goodnight, "You ready to head home" he asked looking at Stella. "Yes I' am its been a long day" she smiled as they both stood up and said good bye to the rest of the guys, who had decided to stay a little longer.

Leaving the warmth of the bar the cool crisp winter air caused Stella to gasp, "Oh its freezing" Mac pulled her close as they hailed a cab.

Walking threw the front door, Mac and Stella both took off there jackets and shoes, "Hot Chocolate" Stella asked heading to the kitchen. "Yes please" replied Mac following her, Mac stood in the doorway and watched Stella make the two hot drinks, her back was to Mac and she didn't hear him slowly approach her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, "Mac" she yelped "You know I love you don't you and if I ever lost you I would be a broken man" turning in his arms so she could face him Stella saw his eyes they where sad, "Mac I love you with all my heart and I will never leave you, today was a tragic accident that should not have happened" she pulled his head closer and kissed his lips, becoming more passionate they forgot about the hot chocolates. Heading to the bedroom they slowly undressed and started making love.

The next morning arrived quick and it was another day at the lab, everyone was pulling double shifts to cover the loss of Danny and Lindsay. Trying to trace the other car was becoming difficult due to the lack of evidence at the scene, but the team was working flat out to find the person responsible for the accident. "Any luck tracing the car" Mac asked entering the lab, "Not yet boss" replied Sheldon. Mac gave a heavy sigh and headed to his office. Stella decided he needed time to be alone so she went and sat in her office and caught up on some paperwork.

Glancing up on the odd occasion to check Mac she noticed he was on the phone and looking rather agitated, heading to his office she quietly entered and waited till the conversation had ended.

"Ok Thanks goodbye" Mac said as he hung up.

"Everything ok" Stella asked and she stood in front of him, he closed his eyes and began to speak.

"That was Danny and Lindsay's lawyer, he wants to see us today and do the reading" opening his eyes he looked at Stella, she gently held his hand, "It will be ok" she smiled "C'mon lets go and find out about Lucy's future.

The reading of the will had been done Stella and Mac where now Lucy's legal guardians, Mac and Stella had gone to Danny and Lindsay's house to pick up a few things Lucy will need.

They where now headed home, overwhelmed that they where now parents to a baby.

Mac pulled the SUV in to the parking space, Stella got out first opening the rear door she lifted Lucy out of her car seat, while Mac grabbed the baby's things. Unlocking the front door Stella walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Lucy was still fast asleep. Mac placed Lucy's things in the hallway and joined Stella on the couch. He leaned over and kissed the top of the baby's head, before looking at Stella.

"Can you believe we are parents, I mean we are responsible for this little girl now" Mac spoke in a whisper.

"I know I cant believe it Mac, I mean I always wanted a family but this should be Danny and Lindsay's job not ours, but am sure they will be looking down with their approval knowing that we will do our best to raise their daughter the way they would have, and when she is older we will tell her all about her mommy and daddy and how much they loved her and what such fantastic people they where"

With that Mac nodded, he pulled Stella close to his chest as they both sat and watched baby Lucy sleep without a care in the world**.**

**Well there you have I hope you enjoyed it, the next ones will see Mac and Stella trying to cope with a new baby, there is the funeral Lucy growing up and a few wee surprise's to come in future chapters so I hope you keep reading……xxxx**


	6. first night

**Hiya thanks very much for all your wonderful reviews I'm so happy that you are still enjoying my story and are still reading and I'm also happy to have new readers. I have had Internet problems this week so could not update, here is the next chapter i hope that you like it..........**

Mac opened his eyes looking at the clock it said 2am, his arms where wrapped around Stella while her head was laid upon his chest, her curly brown hair covered her face. Mac leaned down and kissed her head "I love you" he whispered. Letting his eyes close again he heard Lucy cry, at that moment Stella woke up. Both climbing out of bed they walked over to the playpen that at the moment was Lucy's bed till her crib arrived. Stella leaned down and picked her up.

"Hey Lucy its OK shhhh" she soothed she gently cradled Lucy in her arms and rubbed her back. "Ill go make a bottle for her" Mac said heading to the kitchen.

"Wahhhhhhh" screamed Lucy. "Hey baby girl what's with these tears, its OK" whispered Stella. Pacing the bedroom and rocking her she saw Mac approach with the bottle. "Here let me try" holding out his arms Stella passed Lucy to him, he placed her in the crook of his arm and placed the bottle to her mouth. Refusing to take the bottle she squirmed and screamed even louder. Placing her on the bed Mac checked her diaper it was clean and dry. Mac picked her back up and tried rocking her just like Stella did. They both looked at each other not knowing what to do next, they where not parents and didn't understand baby's they had looked after Lucy many times but always during the day. They both sat on the bed "Let me have her" Stella asked, taking Lucy from Mac. "Hey c'mon Lucy its OK"

Mac and Stella both took turns at trying to clam Lucy, she had been crying now for a hour and they where stressed, "Where did you put her baby bag" Stella asked.

"Its in the living room next to the sofa" Mac replied following her. Stella found the bag and began looking threw it "What you looking for" asked Mac. "This" Stella said turning round, holding the baby close to her she laid Lindsay's shirt over her tiny body. The room fell silent as Lucy's cry's stopped, her tiny hand grabbed the shirt tightly and her eyes slowly closed.

Mac looked at Stella "You're a genius" he smiled "I know and that's why you love me" Stella smiled back.

Walking back to the bedroom Stella placed Lucy back in her crib, pulling the covers gently over her she watched as Lucy clung to her mommy's nightshirt, Stella felt the tears fall at the sight before her. Mac stood behind her and held her "Its OK I got you, lets get some sleep" as they approached the bed they held each other close and fell asleep.

Stella was first to wake the next morning sitting up she watched Mac who was sound asleep, getting out of bed she walked over to the crib and looked at Lucy she was awake lying on her back and happily gurgling away to her self "Good morning Lucy" Stella said with a smile. Lucy looked up and her and gave her the biggest smile, picking her up Stella walked over to the bed and sat down, she sat Lucy between her and Mac and watched as the little girl tried to climb over him. Opening his eyes Mac came face to face with the biggest eyes and cutest smile he and Lucy where both staring at each other intently. Picking her up and kissing her cheek he smiled at Stella "Morning beautiful" he said leaning over he gave her a kiss, but the other woman in his arms began to get a little restless. "Lets get you some breakfast" Mac said walking to the kitchen Mac held Lucy while Stella looked out some clothes for her to wear. Stella held Lucy and dressed her as Mac made oats for breakfast, sitting down Stella sat Lucy on her knee as Mac fed her, "That's a good girl" they both cooed as she ate all her breakfast, even though most of it did get on Stella and Mac and herself.

Once Breakfast was cleaned up Stella filled the bath for Lucy whilst Mac cleaned up the kitchen after he joined Stella in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet he watched as Stella played with Lucy she happily splashed away getting more water over Stella and the floor than her self. After Lucy was washed and dried Stella dressed her as Mac got his self ready, then it was Stella's turn to get sorted. Stella stood in the bedroom and listened as Mac chatted to Lucy. "You know Lucy you are going to see your Uncles today at the lab, would you like that" Lucy happily gurgled away in response. Once the three of them where ready they left the apartment and headed to the lab, Mac and Stella had not yet told the team they where now Lucy's guardians.

Getting out of the lift Mac held Lucy as Stella pushed her buggy. They approached the break room where Sheldon Don and Adam all sat. "Hey Lucy" Don smiled when he saw the little girl, standing up he walked over to Mac and lifted her from his arms "So how is uncle Don's favourite girl" he asked kissing her cheek.

Sitting back down Sheldon and Adam began fussing over Lucy which she loved, giving out a small giggle as Adam pulled silly faces at her.

"Guys we have something to tell you" Stella said getting there attention, turning their attention from Lucy to Stella they waited for her to continue. "Danny and Lindsay have left legal guardianship of Lucy to me and Mac, we are now taking care of her" Silence filled the room, even Lucy became quiet as if she knew what Stella had said.

Sheldon was the first to speak. "That's great she will be well looked after and you know we will help you both anytime"

"Thanks for that it means a lot that we have your support" Mac smiled sitting beside his team fiancé and goddaughter.

They sat and played with Lucy who was now sat in the middle of the table, "she clearly loves the attention" Adam smiled. None of the team heard Sid enter.

"Mac" turning round. Mac saw the ME before him.

"Hi Sid everything ok"

"I em well yes I guess so, the morgue has released Danny and Lindsay's body's they said you can start planning the funeral service" Sid didn't move as he watched Mac's face.

"I guess we best started getting organised then, thanks Sid" Sid then joined the team, and began fussing over Lucy. Mac pushed the funeral to the back of his mind and for a few hours focused all his energy on the little girl in front of him, right now she was the most important person in this lab.

A voice behind them startled the team, turning round they saw the chief. "So this is what I pay you all for to sit and play with baby's" the chief jokingly mocked. Walking towards the team he smiled at Lucy, This must be the famous Lucy Messer then, he asked rubbing her head. "Yes that's her the one and only" Stella smiled, to her boss.

"Chief we need to talk" Mac said standing up,

"Sure Mac what's up"

"Well me and Stella are now Lucy's legal guardians and will be looking after her full time "The team looked from the Chief to Mac and back to the Chief, waiting to see his reaction.

"I had a feeling you would, I know that you are godparents to her and that normally involves raising the child when both parents pass away" Mac felt relieved he sat back down and sighed. The rest of the team looked at the Chief in shock.

"What did you think I was going to say, I understand how much she means to you all, and I will offer any support that you need" smiled the chief.

Walking out of the break room he said goodbye and headed towards the elevators.

Mac was surprised at the Chief's reaction but he was happy to have his support, as they would need it over the next few months and years, he looked at Stella who gave him a small smile he was dreading planning the funeral but having the support of his team and boss he knew he could get threw it.

**OK my little lovely's did you like that chapter i hope so please RnR thanks soooo much, going to start the funeral chapter that will be next so be warned ,,,, have a lovely weekend xxxx**


	7. a sad goodbye

**A wee note from me the author of this story…………………**

**Hello my lovely's thank you very very much for all your kind and lovely reviews I have been overwhelmed it has been so appreciated to know that I'm still doing a good job with this story and that you are still reading. ****Here is the next chapter the funeral of Danny and Lindsay its gona be a sad one, be warned….happy reading see you at the end….**

Stella woke up at just after 2am to find the space next to her empty, she sat up in bed and looked around for Mac. Wondering where he was she climbed out of bed she looked into Lucy's crib and smiled at the sleeping baby. She was settling in well to her knew house, Kissing her hand Stella then placed it on Lucy's head. Turing towards the bedroom door she headed towards the living room stopping in the door way when she saw Mac sitting at the desk, only the light from a small lamp glowing in the darkness.

"Cant sleep" Stella asked as she walked up behind Mac placing her chin on his bare shoulder she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

Mac crumbled up the paper he had been writing on and threw it next to the bin where about eight other balls of paper lay, he placed the pen down and leaned back into Stella's embrace, "I cant seem to find the word's I want to say" he said closing his eyes. "Just say what's in here Mac" Stella replied as she ran her hand over his bare chest and placed it on his heart. "Thanks" he mumbled sleepily, and began writing again.

Stella kissed his cheek and stood up "Don't stay up to late, we have a long day tomorrow"

"I wont" Mac replied.

The next morning Stella was woken by Lucy's cries it was just after 7am, opening her eyes Stella sat up and looked for Mac, again the bed was empty. Getting up she lifted Lucy and walked to the living room, she found Mac asleep on the desk his arms folded under his head.

Heading to the kitchen first Stella place Lucy in her high chair and put the kettle on, making a bottle for Lucy and two coffees for her and Mac, she lifted one cup placing it on the desk and stroked Mac's back "Hey sleepy head time to get up" she whispered kissing his shoulders, "Morning beautiful" Mac said as he opened his eyes and saw his wife to be.

"Here drink this I'm going to give Luce her breakfast" she said handing him the coffee and walking back to the kitchen. She made oat's as that was Lucy's favourite breakfast.

Once they had all been fed Stella got Lucy's dressed first. Mac Stella and the team had debated wither Lucy should attend the burial of her parents and they all decided that she should be able to say goodbye. Stella pulled on her black dress pants and black silk blouse she left her hair down and applied a touch of makeup. Mac wore a black suit and tie, he knew Stella hated him wearing ties but knew today was a exception. Mac waited in the living room holding Lucy close Stella walked towards them are wrapped her arms around them in a hug.

"C'mon lets get going" she said looking at Mac.

During the arrangements it was decided that everyone would leave from the Lab, so that's where Mac Stella and Lucy where headed.

On entering the break room they saw Adam become flustered "Dam" he muttered not knowing Stella and Mac where behind him. "What's up Adam" Mac asked causing the young lab tech to jump "Jeez boss" you scared the hell out of me" replied Adam, turning around Mac and Stella saw what he was getting up tight about, he was holding a black tie in his hand.

"Help me please" he pleaded, Mac and Stella both looked at each other and back to Adam, "Here let me" Stella smiled, taking the tie from his hand she put it around his neck and started to tie it just like Mac's. "There you go sorted" she said smiling standing back she admired her handy work. Just then Don, Sheldon, Sid and the chief walked threw the glass doors. The team all looked at each other, no one made any attempt to speak instead they stood in silence each gathering there own thoughts, the phone in Mac's office broke the silence, heading towards the door Mac quickly answered

"Taylor"

"Det Taylor this is the front desk, the cars are here" spoke a female voice on the other end.

"Ok thanks we will be down in a moment" Mac said hanging up.

Walking back to the team he looked at Stella "The cars are here" as they made there way to the ground floor, they walked out to the cool New York air, the first hearse had Danny followed by Lindsay then there was another car where the family would travel, but in this case was the team who where Danny and Lindsay's family.

Mac looked up and down the street he was overwhelmed at the sight the road was lined with NYPD cops and the general public who where throwing flowers at the cars. A police escort was in place and the city's flags flew at half mast, as Mac climbed into the car he was followed by Stella who handed him Lucy, then it was Don Sid Adam and Sheldon.

Soon the car slowly started moving it made its way out of the city towards the local cemetery, the cars slowly came to a stop pulling up along side the green grass, as the coffins were carried from the hearse to the graveside the minister greeted the team, Mac Stella Don Sheldon Adam and Sid all sat down on the seats in the front row, behind them stood friends of Danny and Lindsay's from the lab and some of the NYPD, as the minister began to speak the crowed fell silent.

"**Family and friends, we are gathered here today so say goodbye to our treasured friends Danny and Lindsay Messer, Danny and Lindsay first met when she started work at the NY crime lab it was clear from day one that they had a thing for each other Danny would often refer to Lindsay affectionately as Montana. **

**After year of dancing around each other they finally got together, it was when Danny followed Lindsay to her home town of Montana to offer support in her hour of need that they became a couple. **

**Threw out the relationship they had there share of ups and down' but two of there greatest moments was the surprise wedding Danny had planned followed by the birth of there baby daughter Lucy soon they settled into bliss full family life. **

**Sadly there young lives where tragically taken last week leaving there family and friends devastated. There young daughter is now being taken care of by Mac and Stella her godparents along with the help of the team. Mac Taylor would now like to say a few words"**

Mac stood up and walked to the front facing the crowed of faces he started to speak.

"**Danny and Lindsay two of the most nicest sincere people you could ever meet, as one they were great but as a couple they were fantastic, I have had the pleasure of knowing Danny for 10 years when he came to me fresh faced out of the academy, I knew then what a great detective he would make so young enthusiastic and happy. His word became brighter when Lindsay joined our lab 5 years ago I could see from the start there was a spark between them and knew they would end up together. **

**I have had the pleasure of not only being there boss but also a friend and godfather to there daughter Lucy" **pausing for a moment he fought back the tears taking a few moments before continuing.

"**Wherever you both are we want you to know that we all miss you and will never forget you and that we will take care of your princess, your memory lives on threw her and we will treasure that forever, when she is older we will tell her how fantastic her mommy and daddy where. We hope that you are looking down on us smiling proudly, you will always be in our hearts our special loving friends. Love your Family the team, and from your baby, Good night mommy and daddy sleep tight love your princess Lucy" xx**

Mac wiped away his tears and placed a hand on either coffin he bowed his head for a moment before taking his seat next to Stella, she grabbed his hand holding it tightly as the minister began to speak again.

"**As your souls are laid to rest may you find eternal happiness, ashes to ashes dust to dust, Rest in peace Amen" **

He scattered dirt on the coffins as they where lowered to the ground, Mac Stella and the rest of the team threw some dirt down and said a small prayer. Mac and Stella stood at the side of the grave holding Lucy.

"Mac we are going to head back to the car's, give you three some alone time" Sheldon smiled gently placing a hand on Mac's shoulder, Mac nodded in acknowledgement. Stella kneeled down with Lucy in her arms.

"Say goodbye to mommy and daddy sweetheart" she whispered, the blue eyed girl looked up at Stella with wide eyes, she didnt understand what today was all about, but one day Mac and Stella will tell her about the day she said goodbye.

Standing up Stella closed her eyes " I will miss you both so much, I hope we do you proud with your daughter, we will never forget you" she whispered before opening her eyes and taking Mac's hand.

Making there way back to the waiting car Mac had organised drinks at his apartment it would be a nice quiet affair. Glancing back Stella let her eyes glance over the headstone.

"**Here lie's Danny and Lindsay Messer, proud parents to Lucy and treasured friends of the team…..we will always remeber you" **at the side of the headstone was a small plaque wich read. **"To special Mommy and Daddy, love you always Lucyxxxx"**

Mac's gentle hands guided Stella to the car he was carrying a sleepy Lucy, once inside they looked at the rest of the team as the car slowly pulled away they all looked out the window to where Danny and Lindsay where finally laid to rest.

**So that's that i know the years might be abit wrong when they started but its Ok... the next chapter will be the wake at Mac's where the team reminisce about the time they first met Danny and Lindsay, thanks for reading i hope it was not to sad take care until next time xxxxxxCSI KANE XX **


	8. the future

**Next chapter now up it's a mixed one I hope that you do like it, welcome to new readers thanks for your reviews and to my followers thank you also your lovely reviews makes me want to keep writing and dong a good job with this story…**

The car pulled out of the cemetery and made its way back into the busy city, the journey was done in silence only the sound of Lucy gurgling away could be heard, as the black car pulled up outside Mac's apartment block he got out first along with Stella and Lucy the rest of the team closely followed, they made their way up to Mac's apartment. Mac had hired some Catering and Drinks staff to provide refreshments for the wake, on the small living room table was a platter of small finger food, there was also various alcoholic and no alcoholic drinks available "Right make your self at home and help your self" Mac said looking at the guests and pointing to the food.

The guests slowly walked over to the small table and got stuck into the food and drink, Don Sheldon Adam and Sid went straight for the beer, Stella turned to Mac "I'm going to put Luce down for a nap" Mac smiled and nodded he watched Stella enter the main bedroom and close the door she placed Lucy on the bed and took of her long coat, picking up the baby she held her watching as she began to fall asleep. Taking off her baby shoes and jacket she placed her in the crib pulling a blanket over her she smiled, each day Danny and Lindsay had been gone Lucy looked more like them, "You Mommy and Daddy are living threw you" Stella whispered. Leaving the room she gently closed the door and headed towards Mac and the team, sitting down on the sofa she joined in the conversation "So what we chatting about" she asked taking a drink "We are chatting about Danny and Lindsay and the fun times we had" Mac replied smiling to his fiancé.

Mac started to speak first "I remember Lindsay's first day we had a case at the zoo, she kept calling me Sir" just then Don started Laughing "That was Danny, he told her she must call you Sir"

"You know why dose that not surprise me" Mac laughed.

"I remember meeting Lindsay in the break room" Stella started to speak "She was saying about lunch , I gave some good advice to her coffee and energy bars, that's all you have time for"

Sid began to talk "I remember the mermaid case Lindsay was in the autopsy the girl had abrasions on her hands from rope tying, it's a country thing. She smiled and said why do you think Danny call's me Montana, I remember looking at her smiling and said because he has a crush on you, her face broke into a huge grin" Sid sat there smiling thinking about the conversation they had that day.

"BOOM" Don said with a smile, "Danny's trademark" "Yep that soon got round the lab quickly, much to my annoyance" Mac replied, "But now I would give anything to hear Danny say that" he sighed the team all looked at each other.

"So are you both going to stay here or get a bigger place" Sheldon asked looking at Mac and Stella. Stella replied "We have not discussed it yet, we are still getting used to being parents" then as if on cue Lucy started crying "Ill go" Mac said turning to Stella standing up he left the small group and headed towards the bedroom "Hey Lucy Lou" he cooed picking her up. "You want to come and see everyone" Mac exited the bedroom with Lucy in his arms. Sitting down next to Stella he faced Lucy to the group she smiled and laughed when she saw her uncles. Sheldon reached over and lifted Lucy from Mac, sitting down he started playing with her "What will you tell her about Danny and Lindsay" Don asked.

"The truth how much they loved her we will always remind her of that and when she is older we will sit her down and explain what happened to them" Mac said looking at his new daughter. Stella looked at Mac she held is hand, smiling they shared a moment while the team focused on Lucy.

The night began to draw in, "I think we best be heading off" Sid said standing up he looked at the others and they soon followed, as everyone said goodbye, Mac and Stella where left alone with Lucy she was asleep in Mac's arms, "You look good with a baby" Stella smiled she leaned in and kissed Mac, he responded but they soon parted knowing that Lucy was in between them. "I think we should get this little one to bed" Mac smiled as he gazed down at the sleeping baby, approaching the bedroom they changed Lucy and placed her in the crib.

"I think we should decorate the spare room into a nursery" Mac said climbing into bed, "That is a great idea" Stella smiled as she cuddled up to Mac, soon sleep overtook them.

Over the month life for the team carried it was hard without Danny and Lindsay, they focused all there attention on finding the other car involved in the accident, Mac and Stella settled in to being full time parents to Lucy, she was growing fast.

Stella had been feeling ill for over a week now, she just put it down to stress and taking care of a new baby, booking a doctor's appointment she decided to get checked out so she didn't pass any viruses on to the baby.

"Stella nice to see you" the doctor smiled as she took a seat in small room, "So what is wrong with you" asked the doctor.

"Well I have been feeling tired lately and being sick, I have just been given custody of my friends baby and I don't want her to get ill" Stella replied looking at the doctor. "OK lets do some test's, can you climb upon bed for me" lying down Stella lay still as the doctor examined hr stomach pressing gently down "Dose this hurt" the doctor asked "No" Stella replied. The doctor has a questioning look on his face "Stella when was your last period" he asked pulling her top back down "I'm not sure last month I think why" came Stella's reply as she back down.

"Your tummy is a little swollen, I think you could be pregnant" the doctor said looking at Stella.

"You what pregnant, I cant be, well I could but, oh gosh pregnant" sitting back Stella tried to absorbed the news "How far" she asked.

"That I cant say we will send you for a ultrasound" as the doctor booked Stella in to the OBGYN she kept going over in her head "Pregnant, what will Mac say" once the next appointment had been booked Stella left the doctors surgery sitting in the car she closed her eyes. She had longed for a baby with Mac but now they had Lucy, would they cope with two infants, just then Stella's phone started to ring the name that flashed upon the screen was Mac "Hi Mac" she answered

"Hey how was the doctors is everything OK" he asked his voice full of concern. "Yep I just have a bug that's all should pass in a few days, I'm on my way home now see you soon" Stella spoke, "Ok Love you" "Love you too Mac" as they both hung up Stella felt guilty about not telling Mac she knew he would be excited but for now she needed to get her head around the news her self. Looking at the appointment card Stella made a note of the date for the ultrasound it was a week today.

When she got home Mac greeted her at the front door, "Now close your eyes and come with me" he said taking her hand. Following Mac she wondered what he was up to, they made there way down the hall. Stella heard a door open "Mac what are you up to" she asked. Feeling Mac behind her he whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes" doing as Mac said she opened them. They where stood in the spare room that was now Lucy's room. It was painted pink and white with the pine baby furniture from Danny and Lindsay's house.

"Mac its beautiful she will love it" Stella squealed hugging him. As they stood together in each others arms Stella was going to tell Mac her news but something was stopping her. Instead she headed towards the living room where Lucy was playing in her walker, "Hey baby girl" Stella smiled, on hearing Stella's voice Lucy looked up her arms going up and down all excited, she started rolling across the hard floor towards the spot where Stella stood.

"Wow Luce slow down" she laughed as the walker banged into her legs, "Your getting faster" Mac spoke as he neared Stella's side. "Bath time" they both said together and laughed Mac picked up Lucy while Stella filled the bath, swirling the warm water round she added a little baby bubble bath, Mac undressed Lucy and placed her in the bath seat, they both watched as she happily played with the water. "Stella why don't we get married sooner than planned" turning to Mac she was shocked as the request "Why the hurry" came the reply "I just think it would be nice for everyone to have a nice event happen after the past few months i think we all need it" Mac answered while playing with Lucy. "OK then lets do it" just then the house phone started to ring getting up Mac answered "Taylor" "Mac its Don I think we may have found the other car involved in the accident. "OK ill be right there" Mac replied hanging up. Grabbing his jacket and keys he walked to the bathroom "Honey I need to go we may have found the other driver" standing up Stella gave Mac and kiss and wished him luck. Watching him leave the apartment she focused her attention back to Lucy.

Mac sped threw the city to the precinct to meet Don, his heart was beating fast at the prospect of catching the guy who caused the accident Mac was trying hard to control his anger as he didn't know how he would react when he saw the man.

**Well there you have it I'm I being nasty ending it like that, when will Stella tell Mac what will he do when he catches the man……you will find out soon…….xx**


	9. WHY

**OK a personal thanks to Story writer, Hazmatt ,Rocksmacked, PR Stella and csi-ncis, for reviewing the last chapter I didn't have time to personally email you so I hope this is OK, and welcome once again to new readers enjoy your read……here is the next chapter I do hope you like it I re wrote it four times as I was not happy with it but its done so here goes….RnR please xxxx**

Stella had finished bathing Lucy carrying her to the nursery she placed her on the changing unit, "There we go sweetie all nice and clean, now lets get your nightclothes on" Stella spoke to the baby, Lucy happily sat and watched Stella dress her, picking her up Stella walked to the kitchen and made Lucy a bedtime bottle. Once the bottle was ready they walked back to the nursery "Here we go" Stella smiled placing the bottle in Lucy's mouth she smiled and watched her suck away "Is that good baby girl" she cooed and kissed her head. Once Lucy fell asleep Stella placed her in the crib, this was her first night in the new nursery she had been in Stella and Mac's room since she lived here, feeling anxious about leaving her alone Stella sat and watched her sleep, glancing around the room she saw the pictures of Danny and Lindsay that Mac had hung on the wall, they wanted Lucy to see her parents so that when she was older she would recognise them even though she wont remember them. Turning her gaze back on the baby Stella smiled she sat watching her, pulling the chair closer to the crib she folded her arms on the to bar and laid her head down, soon "Night Baby girl" she whispered falling asleep.

Down town Mac had just pulled up outside the precinct parking the SUV he climbed out and walked in side, looking around for Don he saw him on the phone, as Don noticed Mac he waved him over. Waiting for the call to end Mac looked around the room it was a normal busy day officers coming and going with suspects the phones ringing constantly just another day in the great city Mac thought, he didn't hear Don speak his name "Mac you with me" Don waved his hand getting his attention.

Mac turned to Don "Sorry Don I was just thinking, right what do we have" asked Mac standing up straight "We got an anonymous tip off about 20 minuets ago, I have the address of the suspect" Don handed Mac the piece of paper.

"Right lets go then" Mac said as he walked out the building towards the parked truck Don followed and got in the passenger side. Pulling into the traffic Mac made his way down town followed by 3 cop cars who will provide any backup that may be needed. Parking up and getting out both men made there way up the flights of stairs, walking down the hall they searched for the door number, "Its this one" Don whispered waving Mac and the rest of the officers over, Don stood at one side with back up and Mac stood at the other, both looking at each other Mac gave the nod.

"NYPD open up" Don shouted, looking back to Mac they waited for a response.

"This is the NYPD open up or we will be forced to enter" Mac then shouted getting a little irritated, hearing a noise from inside the apartment Don kicked in the door he entered the room first followed by Mac then the officers they all had weapons in hand ready for any situation a noise from the back room caught there attention cautiously walking down the dimly lit hall they approached the back bedroom. Mac was about to walk in first when the sound of gunshots rung out, a bullet hit Mac in his upper arm causing him to fall to the floor he then felt strong arms lifting him up thinking it was Don he leaned in to his arm, " Nice to see you again Detective Taylor came a voice from behind" Mac felt something cold against his temple trying to turn around he felt the gun press harder to his head.

"Mac you OK" Don asked from behind the door, "Yes I'm fine Don" Mac replied trying to stay calm, "So Taylor do you recognise me" asked the voice once again. Shaking his head Mac replied with a no.

"Its Shane Casey, you must remember me now" he whispered.

"Casey what the hell you should be locked up you son of a bitch" Mac spoke wincing in pain.

"Well you know I had some scores to settle, and one was with Messer" laughed the sick man, "I read in the paper about the service I must say what a send off you gave them, tell me how is little Lucy" Mac gritted his teeth "Don't you dare say that little girls name, she lost everything because of you and so help me god you will pay even if it means I loose my job, I will ensure that you get life" Shane started walking forward "Oh yeh they tried the life thing and look how that worked out, anyway it was worth it to see the faces of Messer and his family in that car It gave me sheer joy" he laughed.

Just then Mac spoke "Dam you Casey, what do you want you have destroyed a family taken a little girls parents away and wrecked our lives, are you satisfied"

"Not even close Taylor, now tell me I read in the paper that you and the stunning Stella where now an item, tell me Mac how did a guy like you get a woman like that" Mac closed his eyes Stella was his life and he would not let anyone bad moth her leat of all someome like Casey. "I bet she is a fox in bed do you think I can have a try one day" he snickered in Mac ear.

Gaining his strength Mac used is left arm to elbow Casey in the stomach causing him to stumble back and fight for a breath, in the meantime Mac grabbed his weapon and pointed it to his head. His hand was shaking, he could feel his body become weaker with the blood loss, pulling the trigger Mac looked into his eyes he hated that man and wanted more than anything to shoot him dead right now, but the thought of Stella and Lucy at home waiting at home stopped him.

Don and the other officers rushed in to the room. "Get him out of here" he yelled pointing to Casey as Don watched Casey be handcuffed and marched out the room he looked at Mac his white shirt was now red from the blood loss, as Don walked over to his friend he placed one arm around his shoulder "c'mon lets get you sorted before we question that asshole" making there way down to the street a EMS truck was waiting to treat Mac.

"Take a seat" ordered the paramedic Mac sat down and let team tend to his wound. "No one questions him until I get there understood" Mac said looking at Don, nodding Don knew not to argue he new when I came to the team Mac would fight his all for justice.

Back at the precinct Mac had his arm bandaged up, walking threw the doors he saw the team Sheldon Adam Sid and the chief all stood next to Don's desk, he gave a small nod and walked towards the interview room, Casey was sat in cuffs, he looked up and smiled when he saw Mac enter "You can wipe that smile of your face" Mac yelled slamming his fist on the table, Casey flinched back in shock. Looking at Mac's eyes he saw anger and rage.

Mac began to speak "You know what I'm not going to even interview you, as I don't think I can keep my self from wanting to kill you" waving Don you join him, Don walked in the room "Charge the son of a bitch with the murder of two NYPD detectives and assault and slander on another" walking up to Casey Mac pulled him to his feet pinning him against the wall "And because he pissed me off ,if you don't get life then I will after I hunt you down and kill you my self " Mac spoke just loud enough for Casey to hear him.

Walking out of the room Mac heard Don read Casey his rights, Mac looked at the team giving a small smile before heading out into the night air, he looked up and closed his eyes breathing heavy he felt his body shake not threw cold but threw sheer anger, he couldn't drive home so he hailed a cab.

Giving the address Mac sat back in the back seat and watched the city pass by the window, before he knew it he was home. Unlocking the door he walked towards the bedroom, finding the bed empty he looked for Stella, the house was silent indicating they where both asleep. Standing in the doorway of Lucy's nursery he saw Stella asleep beside the crib walking towards her he checked Lucy she was fast asleep. Leaning towards Stella and kissing her nose he whispered her name "Stella honey I'm home" slowly awakening Stella looked at Mac "Oh my god Mac what happened" she asked quickly jumping up. Mac calmed her down afraid she would wake the baby "Shh its OK can I tell you in the morning, I just want to hold you and go to sleep" he asked as they walked to the main bedroom. Stella nodded giving him a quick kiss she removed his shirt and trousers both lying in bed Mac wrapped his good arm around her while she snuggled close to his side. Closing his eyes Mac thought back over the nights events, "They had finally caught the killer, now all he wanted to do was look to the future with his future wife and daughter, with a small smile on his lips Mac slowly drifted of to sleep, ready for what ever the next day would bring

**Well there you have it the killer has been revealed did you like that chapter, I still have a lot more to write so if you want to read them please let me know xxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there thanks once again for all your reviews I have been vary happy with them I hope you all read my two valentines smacked story's I did, anyway here is the next chapter full of drama……….**

Mac and Stella where both asleep in bed when Mac's cell rang out reaching out to answer it Mac moved gently so he didn't wake Stella "Taylor" Mac spoke in a sleepy voice, "Mac its Don I'm at the precinct we have a problem" sitting up Mac quickly replied "What kind of problem Don" "Its Shane Casey he broke out of custody 20 minuets ago, he's missing" unwrapping Stella from his arms Mac climbed out of bed walking towards the door he entered the living room "I cant believe this we finally had the son of a bitch and he escapes again , I 'm on my way" Mac hung up and walked back to the bedroom, Stella was now also awake "Mac what's going on" she asked rubbing her eyes. Quickly dressing Mac moved towards the bed taking Stella in his arms and kissing her head "Its ok babe, I have a case, go back to sleep, I wont be long" kissing each other good bye Mac left the apartment while Stella drifted back to sleep.

Down at the precinct every cop had been called in to help search for Casey, Mac walked in the room looking around he saw Don walking towards him Don could see the anger in Mac's face "Mac I'm sorry I don't know how this happened" Mac pulled Don to one side "Look Don I'm not blaming you but twice Casey has been in custody and twice he has escaped, heads will roll for this, now fill me in on what happen" Don started to tell Mac the sequence of events that happened after he left earlier that night. Rubbing his forehead Mac sighed "OK we need to head back to his apartment and search for any clues as to where he might go"

Mac Don and a team of cops headed back towards the apartment that only hours ago they had been at to arrest Casey, pulling up outside they headed up towards the front door, it still had the CSI tape around it, ducking underneath Mac slowly entered the living room it was silent and looked liked no one had recently been here, "You search the bedroom, ill search here" Mac said pointing to Don. As both men split up they each had extra backup, no one was taking chances after the shooting earlier that night. Pulling on gloves Mac opened drawers and searched threw papers and pictures for any clues, Don done the same in the bedroom.

Back home Stella was woken by Lucy crying "I'm just coming baby girl" she spoke walking down the hallway and entering the nursery Stella stopped dead in her tracks a man dressed in black was holding the crying child "Oh my god who are you, give me my baby" Stella half screamed. Pulling down the hooded top the man revealed him self, "I see your husband didn't tell you, I thought you had no secrets" he laughed. "We don't have secrets, now who are you and what do you want" Stella asked again getting angry, Lucy was screaming she was looked terrified in the mans arms.

Pointing the gun at Stella he spoke "get in here and close the door", doing as she was told Stella closed the door and sat behind it, sitting in the rocking chair the man began to speak.

"Well earlier tonight your husband charged me with the murder of Messer and his wife and the attempted murder of Taylor" gasping in shock Stella silently spoke "You caused the accident, and you tried to kill Mac, but why" she gently asked trying to get his trust so that she and Lucy would get out alive "I had a few scores to settle and Messer was top of my list and I guess Taylor was a bonus" Stella opened he eyes wide "I remember you now, your Shane Casey you set one of our team up for murder and tried to kill Danny" she thought back a few years to when it all happened.

Grinning the Casey spoke "Well well your not just a pretty face are you, now tell me what is a sexy fox like you doing with a man like Taylor, surely you would prefer someone younger and better" gritting her teeth Stella replied "Mac is the best man I could ever have he is kind caring loving and I would not swap him for anyone else ever" standing up Shane walked over to Stella rubbing her cheek "That's shame me and you could have had some fun" moving away from him Stella tried to reach Lucy, "Get your hands off her" Shane yelled causing Lucy to scream louder, placing her down in the crib he walked back over to Stella, "Get up" he seethed, pulling her up by the hair Stella hid her pain, her only thought was Lucy and the unborn baby in her tummy.

Forcing Stella against the door Casey ran his hands over Stella's body, "mm I can see why Taylor loves you, your dam hot" he whispered, closing her eyes Stella felt sick as his hands wandering over her body and between her legs, "Please don't hurt me I'm pregnant" she pleaded hoping it would stop him.

Shane stopped what he was doing and looked at her face he could tell she was telling the truth, "Can I please get Lucy to stop crying" asked Stella approaching the crib "yes do that as she is driving me insane screaming like that" he replied.

Picking Lucy up Stella held her close "Shh its ok baby girl I'm here" Lucy continued to scream even Stella's soothing words failed to clam her. "Can I make her a bottle that will help" Stella pleaded looking at Casey. Opening the door he ushered Stella and Lucy out towards the kitchen "No funny business or the three of you die" Stella new she had to get help without him knowing making the bottle she kept calm.

Back at the lab Mac and the team where going over all of Casey's things hoping they could get clues to his where a bout's, hearing the office phone ring Mac went to answer it "Taylor"

"Mac its Mrs Lamb form across the hallway" the older woman spoke "Hi Mrs Lamb what can I do for you" he asked politely.

"Its Lucy she has been screaming for about 20 minuets now, I tried knocking but there was no answer I was hoping everything was OK" at that point Mac dropped the phone running towards the tech room he saw Adam and Sheldon, "Call Don I need backup at my apartment, Casey is there" Sheldon spoke first "What Mac how do you know" "Our neighbour just phoned Lucy has been crying for 20 minuets and Stella is not answering the door, he's there I just now he is"

Mac Adam and Sheldon made there way out of the lab Sheldon had phoned Don, to tell him what had happened he was now on heading towards Mac's with back up.

Pulling up outside his apartment Mac saw Don waiting with the other officers they all had protective gear on, walking towards them Mac began to speak "No one takes a shot until my family are safe, is everyone understood" the team all nodded, turning towards the building Mac made his way inside.

In the kitchen Stella saw the cop cars outside and knew Mac was here with backup, she had to keep Casey away from the windows If he saw them she was certain he would kill them "Take a seat" Stella smiled sitting down. As both adults sat down Stella started to feed Lucy she hungrily took the milk, Shane sat and watched oblivious to what was going on, meanwhile outside in the main hallway Mac was listening for any movement, ordering back up to wait for his signal Mac quietly opened the front door and snuck in, he stood still for a few minuets ensuring he had not been caught.

Hearing voices come from the kitchen Mac quietly approached and stood outside the doorway, he heard Stella ask Casey what he was going to do with them "I have not decided yet, I suppose I could kill you both" he laughed evilly , Mac's blood ran cold when he heard the words come from Casey's mouth, his life where in that kitchen without Stella and Lucy he was nothing, he would die first before harm cam there way. Stella sensed Mac was close, Casey had his back to the door his gun was pointing at Stella and Lucy, stepping closer Mac creaked the floor causing Casey to jump up, seeing Mac in the doorway he had his gun pointed towards him "Drop the weapon Casey" Mac said not taking his eyes of him. "Never" Casey replied he had his gin pointed at Stella and Lucy his finger on the trigger ready to shoot..

"Stella and Lucy have done nothing wrong its me you want not them just let them go" Mac pleaded.

Casey looked at Mac with the most evil look Mac had ever seen, the look his eyes scared Mac, just then a gunshot was fired then silence filled the room.

Don Adam and Sheldon rushed in to the kitchen stopping at the sight before them, Mac was on his knees looking at the floor, blood stains where spread across the kitchen.

"Get EMS here now" yelled Don to the other officers……….

**Dun dun dun, OK have I just been totally evil with a ending like that but admit it, it makes you want to keep reading, who was shot Stella Lucy or Casey, I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out. I'm now on a weeks holiday but I promise to try and update soon……RnR please…………….love ya xxxxx**


	11. the aftermath

**Ok thanks so much for the lovely reviews I'm so happy with them here is the next chapter, sorry for the late update i have been on holiday all week,i hope you like it.............I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE CSI NY PEOPLE..there is spelling mistakes sorry xxx**

Mac placed his weapon down and stood up rushing to Stella he saw her lying on the kitchen floor Lucy was wrapped in her arms blood was trickling down on to the floor from the open wound where Casey had shot her in the chest.

Lifting Lucy from Stella arms he passed her to Don, turning his attention back to Stella he felt for a pulse it was weak "Stella open your eyes my love" Mac whispered gently rubbing her cheek he pulled her body close to his and kissed the top of Stella's head. With his sleeve he gently applied pressure to the wound to stop some of the bleeding. Glancing up he looked at Don who was holding Lucy "How is she" asked Mac not taking his eyes of the little girl "She is Ok Mac no injuries just a little teary" Don said as he kissed her head he gently rocked her in his arms hoping it would calm her down.

Mac felt something grip his hand looking down at Stella he saw her eyes flutter open "Mac what happened" she whispered, "You where shot, EMS is on its way" Mac softly spoke kissing her cheek Stella's eyes glanced around the room they where wide with fear "Where's Lucy" Stella asked as her eyes looked up at Mac "Lucy is fine don't worry she is with Don" he replied. Just them the EMS team entered the kitchen "What do we have" asked the man kneeling next to Stella "Her name is Stella Bonasera 38 year old female shot in the chest, has been responsive and alert" Mac said looking at the man who was about to help his fiancé.

"Hi Stella my name is Mark, can you tell me where it hurts" Stella closed her eyes slowly then opened them "My chest is sore and my head" she replied weakly. "OK hang on we will give you something for the pain and get you to hospital" Stella nodded a reply and lent against Mac's chest.

"Don can you take Lucy to the lab and leave her with Adam while I go to the hospital with Stella" Mac requested "Sure Mac don't worry we will look after her" Don smiled walking out of the kitchen and heading down the hall. Mac sat and watched Don and Lucy leave he felt his arms become light looking down to where Stella had been was a empty space quickly looking up he saw her lying on the gurney "Mac" she whispered reaching for his hand. Standing up Mac held her hand and walked next to her as she was wheeled out into the back of the EMS truck. As Mac sat in the back of the truck he saw Sheldon escort Casey's body out of the apartment building both men shared a nod as the doors where closed, soon Stella was on her way to the hospital Mac held her hand gently rubbing his thumb over the top of it, he watched her sleep.

Soon they where at the hospital Mac watched the doctors tend to Stella she was to have surgery so they could remove the bullet, waiting in the family room for news on Stella felt like a lifetime for Mac he sat on the chair leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes, images of Casey in the kitchen flooded his mind.

(**Mac has a flashback**)

"**Walking in to the kitchen I saw Casey he had his back to me, his gun was pointing towards Stella and Lucy. Stella being the great detective that she is kept Casey talking so that his attention was away from the door. I moved slightly causing the floor to creak, suddenly Casey jumped up looking at me. I felt sick to my stomach as he threatened to kill my family, we where locked in conversation I tried to tell him that it was me he wanted not Stella and Lucy. Just then my worst nightmare happened he pulled the trigger shooting Stella in the chest, I watched in slow motion as her body fell to the floor she cradled Lucy in her arms. Without thinking I fired one shot at Casey it pierced his heart watching him fall to the floor I fell to my knees, the kitchen was like a blood bath. I lost all sensed of what was going on, suddenly I was jolted back to real life when I heard Don yell for the EMS. I rushed towards Stella side my heart was beating so fast I had to make sure she and Lucy where alive."**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Mac heard a voice call his name "Detective Taylor" opening his eyes he saw a doctor stand in front of him standing up Mac walked towards him "Stella is she OK" he asked quickly "Your partner is going to be fine, the bullet missed all vital organs she was very lucky" Mac reached out his hand to the doctor "Thank you so much" as the two men shook hands Mac asked to see Stella. Walking threw the hospital corridors Mac soon found himself outside Stella's room looking threw the glass door he opened it and quietly entered, standing at the end of the bed he stood and watched her chest rise and fall, just the sight of Stella alive made him want to cry with happiness. "Are you just going to stand there" a voice came from the top of the bed, looking up Mac saw Stella's eyes where closed but she had a small smile on her face. Moving towards Stella he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, leaning over he then kissed her lips "I love you so much" he said softly, pulling back a little he saw her eyes where open looking at him "What happened" came a small whisper as a confused look swept across her face. Pulling a seat over Mac sat down still holding her hand he went threw all the details of Casey's arrest. The more Mac spoke the more Stella became shocked. Tears fell as Stella began to speak " he tried to touch me Mac, I told him I was pregnant and he stopped" wiping Stella's tears away he stayed calm the thought of some man touching her made him rage. Just them Mac's eyes became wide "Yy your pregnant" he stammered,

The look on Stella's face said it all "Your not mad are you" she asked nervously "Mad, how could I be I love you I'm delighted, yes it will be hard with Lucy being so young but we love each other and we will make it work" Mac smiled, Stella moved his hand to her tummy letting it rest there. "How far are you" Mac asked while his eyes looked lovingly at her "I'm about 8 weeks, I have a OBGYN appointment next week they should tell me more then" Mac stills smiling replied "Great I will get the day off work I wont miss this for the world" Stella sat quicky up "Is the baby OK" she asked quickly, just then a doctor entered "My baby" Stella asked rubbing her tummy "Your baby is fine" smiled the doctor. Mac and Stella smiled at each other they where both relieved that the baby was safe.

A few hours passed they both chatted about the new baby and there extending family, just then the door opened a small face smiled at them, Don and Lucy walked in "Hey Lucy Lou" Mac smiled opening his arms to the child.

"Dada" Lucy smiled, silence filled the room as all eyes fell on the child, they where all happy that Lucy had said her first word but sadness followed as it should have been Danny she said that word to. "Clever girl" Stella spoke rubbing her head. Mac fought back the tears, he looked at Stella she knew what was going threw his mind. Sitting up Stella cuddled Lucy to her side, kissing her soft blond hair. Don smiled at the scene he decided to leave the family alone for a little while saying good bye he walked out and closed the door behind him Mac and Stella sat smiling at each other as Lucy happily sat in Stella's arms.

Back at the morgue Sid began the autopsy on Casey, looking down at his face Sid became angry "Why did you take them away, i hope you rot in hell" he spoke. Just then Sheldon entered the room "Sid you OK" he asked looking at the older mans face "Sheldon I'm fine just having a few quiet words with Casey" both men looked at the man who was responsible for killing there friends and co workers. Looking back up Sid gave a small smile "How is Stella and Lucy" "They are both good Stella is recovering nicely in hospital she should be home in a day or so Sheldon replied. Both men wheeled the body to the back room where it would be collected later that day , closing the door behind them Sheldon leaned against it "Thank god this nightmare is over now and we can try and get our life's back on track" he said looking at Sid. Making there way to the hospital they went to join the rest of their friends.

In the hospital room Stella sat in the bed with Lucy at her side Mac sat on the other side of Lucy Sheldon sat on the chair next to Sid and Don leaned against the window sill Adam stood next to him, the all chatted about random things and for the first time in months the all laughed and smiled relieved that they could now move on with there life's after all the tragedy that had happened.

"I'm going to head home now Don smiled you guys want a lift" he smiled looking at the rest of the team, as they all said goodbye Mac thanked them for all the help that day. Mac sat down nest to Lucy she was asleep Stella wrapped her hand in Mac's and placed them on her tummy, both smiling the kissed each other looking down at there daughter and the baby bump, "A new life and family" Mac smiled to his soon to be wife. "A new start" she smiled back as the both looked in each others eyes.

**Well there you have it the next chapter i hope it was good and you liked it....please RnR i will update soon.............**


	12. stella

**HELLO THERE MY FRIENDS THANKS SO VEY MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE WORK KINDA GOT IN MY WAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT,,,,,I OWN NOTHING... AND WELCOME TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS XXXX**

It had been two days since the shooting incident that killed Casey and injuring Stella, Mac was on his way to collect Stella from the hospital he had the biggest smile on his face as he walked into the small room, Stella was sat on the hospital bed talking to their unborn child she gently rubbed her hand over her tummy, "Hello baby Taylor I cant wait to meet you" she smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" a voice from inside the room spoke, looking up Stella saw Mac standing in the doorway, leaping from the bed she practically ran into Mac's waiting arms almost knocking him over "Wow steady there" he laughed wrapping his arms around her. They shared a passionate kiss only breaking apart to catch a breath "Missed you" Stella mumbled into Mac's neck, "I've missed you too babe, now lets get you home" Mac reached out and grabbed Stella's bag carrying it in one hand while the other was wrapped protectively around her waist. The drive back home threw the busy streets of New York where done in silence, Stella sat in the passenger seat protectively rubbing her bump, this made Mac smile, he was so excited about having a baby of there own. "So when do you want to tell the team" Mac asked looking over at Stella, moving slightly in the seat Stella turned to face Mac, "can we wait a few weeks till after the ultrasound and then tell them" , smiling Mac replied "No problem princess" reaching over he took her hand and kissed it, he softly placed it on his thigh as he continued to drive.

Pulling up outside there apartment block Mac parked the SUV unclasping his belt he looked at Stella, "You OK" he asked she had been quiet most of the journey home, turning to face Mac Stella smiled "I'm fine just tired can we go home now" smiling Mac got out of his door and walked to meet Stella. Holding hands they walked up to there front door, Mac opened it letting Stella enter first. Taking a deep breath Stella walked threw to the living room she quickly glanced at the kitchen it was clean and back to normal, a noise from the front room caught her attention, turning to face where the noise cam from she saw Don holding Lucy "Mama" cried the small child as she held out her arms, smiling Stella moved towards Don, she instantly new how Mac had felt when Lucy had called him Dada, she was very proud at her first words but also sad that the two people that should have heard them words where no longer here. Fighting the tears Stella lifted Lucy from Don, "Hey baby girl" Stella smiled kissing Lucy's head, gently grabbing Stella's finger Lucy tried to place it in her mouth, "Lucy you cant eat that, lets get you a teething ring" making her way to the nursery Stella looked for Lucy's teething ring, Mac and Don watched her walk away. "How is she doing" Don asked looking back at Mac, "She is doing OK it will take time" Mac sighed replying. "We are all here to help and support you OK" Don smiled placing a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac looked up "Thanks Don" he smiled.

"OK I best get going" Don said moving away "Say goodbye to Stel and Lucy for me" Don spoke as he headed towards the door. Mac said goodbye to Don closing the door behind him, turning and leaning against the door Mac closed his eyes taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. The events of the past 3 months went threw his mind , loosing Danny and Lindsay ,becoming parents to Lucy, finding Casey then having him escape and hold Stella and Lucy hostage Stella getting shot and finding out about the baby. Emotions ran high he was sad angry happy frustrated and exhausted, he needed to be strong for Stella and Lucy they where relying on him. Opening his eyes Mac walked towards the nursery, standing in the door way he watched Stella sit and rock Lucy to sleep her gentle voice singing a lullaby. Stella looked up placing a finger on her lips she motioned for Mac to be quiet, he nodded in reply, slowly standing up Stella placed Lucy in her crib for a nap, leaning against the cot she felt Mac wrap his arms around her waist. "You should rest to my love you need to think of the baby" Stella nodded letting Mac carry her to the bedroom she snuggled into his arms, both lying on the bed Stella instantly fell asleep as Mac watched her, gently brushing hair out of her face he kissed her temple whispering "I love you always" before falling asleep beside her.

Stella was first to wake up a hour or so later, opening her eyes she saw Casey looking at her, frozen with fear Stella stayed still she closed her eyes again shutting them tightly "He is dead" she whispered under breath, opening her eyes again she saw nothing but the wall in front sitting up she removed Mac's arms from around her. Tears started to form as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door and sitting on the toilet Stella silently sobbed sinking to the floor she pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest, slowly the tears started to fall and her cries became louder.

Back in the bedroom Mac woke up to find half of the bed empty sitting up he looked around for Stella, he climbed out of bed and walked to the nursery noticing Lucy still asleep he wondered where Stella was, just then the bathroom door opened and Stella walked out, feeling relieved Mac hugged her. "You Ok" he asked concerned "Yes am fine Mac just a little sickness" Stella smiled, silence filled the room as they hugged

"Waaa" came a cry from the nursery, breaking apart Mac and Stella looked at each other "Looks like princess is awake" Mac smiled, "You go and ill start dinner" he said kissing Stella's head.

After dinner Mac Stella and Lucy sat together on the sofa, Mac placed his hand on Stella's tummy "So what would you like a boy or another girl" he asked "I guess a boy as we have a girl, I mean I know Lucy isn't ours biologically but she will be loved the same as this one" Stella smiled, patting Mac's hand. "You are going to be a big sister" Mac cooed to the little girl, Lucy sat and looked at Mac she had no idea what he was saying but she smiled back at him, later that evening Mac put Lucy to bed leaving Stella alone she was curled up on the couch staring into space Stella saw Casey's face again the way he looked at her when he touched her, quickly sitting up Stella started sweating forcing back the tears she walked towards the bedroom getting changed into her nightclothes she climbed into bed pulling the covers up as protection she waited for Mac, "Hey gorgeous" he smiled from the door, Stella turned to face Mac giving him a forced smile she pulled back the covers urging him to join her. Climbing into bed Mac embraced Stella in a hug, holding her gently they both fell asleep like they did earlier that day.

The next day soon arrived Mac was due back at work Stella had been given a extra few days to rest, "Right I'm off, ill call you later" Mac said kissing Stella and Lucy. Stella smiled watching Mac leave, placing Lucy in her walker she began to clear the breakfast plates, moving around the kitchen tidying up. Softly humming to her Self Stella was in her own world, turning around to pace the glassed in the cupboard she saw a figure in front of her dropping the glasses they smashed onto the floor, closing her eyes she loudly spoke "You are dead you can not hurt me" falling to the ground like she had the day before Stella started sobbing holding her body she shook with fear.

Just then the front door opened "Stella honey its just me I forgot my wallet" Mac yelled threw the house, standing in the hallway he waited for a response "Stella" he yelled again, getting worried he walked threw to the living room, where he saw Lucy in her walker "Hey Luce, where's mommy" he smiled looking at the child. The sound of crying could be heard from the kitchen entering the doorway Mac saw Stella sobbing and shaking, quickly removing his jacket Mac rushed towards her wrapping it around Stella's shoulders pulling her close he hugged her tightly "Shh I got you its ok" he said rocking her "I I cant stay here, I see his face wherever I go" Stella sobbed, it broke Mac's heart to see her like this, Stella was always the strong one who other people relied on.

"Its ok wewill move to new place, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again or our children" Mac spoke as he fought back the tears. Relesing arm hand from around Stella he searched for his cell dialed Don's number "Flack" answered the voice at the other end, "Don Its Mac i need your help, can you come over to my apartment as soon as please" Don was becoming worried hearing the concern in Mac's voice he decided not to ask any questions "Sure Mac i will be straight over"

Twenty minuets later Don was at Mac and Stella's knocking on the door he waited for Mac's reply "Its open" came a voice from inside, opening the door Don stepped in closing the door behind him, he saw Lucy in her walker "Hi Kiddo" he smiled as the baby rolled up almost taking his legs out "Hey your getting faster" Don laughed "Where are your mommy and daddy" he asked looking around. Walking towards the kitchen he saw Mac and Stella sitting on the floor Stella was sobbing her head buried into Mac's chest, Mac smiled when he saw Don, "Is everything OK" Don asked "Ill explain more to you later, can you take Lucy to the lab" Mac asked, "Sure no problem" replied Don heading towards the living room he got Lucy ready to leave picking up some toys and her car seat on the way, leaving the apartment he looked at Mac and Stella he knew they needed the team's support, walking to his car he got Lucy strapped in and headed to the lab.

Carrying Lucy threw the lab Don looked for Sheldon and Adam finding them both in the break room with Sid he made his way there, "Hey Luce what are you doing here" Sheldon asked when he saw the child, all three men looked at Don his face spoke a thousand words "Don whats up" asked a concerned Sid, as Don sat down he began to tell them what he new so far, all three men sat shocked "I cant believe it i mean Stella is always the strong one" Adam spoke softly. The three grown men made small chat and waited for news on Stella they all hoped she would be ok and with the help of Mac and the team she would get threw this.

Back at the apartment Mac had finally got Stella to move as they packed a few small bags they collected the essentials and the rest would soon follow, lets go Mac said grabbing Stella's hand, they both walked out of the apartment Mac looked back saddend, this was there home but his first concern was the well being of Stella and the children. Closing and locking the door they both walked out of the home that had been tainted with tragedy neither new where they where going to stay or what the future held but they where together and safe and thats all that mattered.

**OK WHAT NOW FOR STELLA AND MAC WILL THE BE STRONG ENOUGH TO GET THREW THIS TIME, AND WHO WILL THEY MOVE IN WITH,,,, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT RnR pleeeesseee xxxxxxx**


	13. making plans

**Well folks here is the next chapter I own nothing zilch they all belong to the csi ny people…………….enjoy………….**

Soon after leaving the apartment Mac and Stella arrived at the underground car park , they decided to leave their bags in the SUV, so not to draw unwanted attention from the other staff, heading to the lab Mac held Stella's hand she had calmed down a little but the tight grip she kept on Mac's hand knew she was far from Ok, this had effected her more than he realised he cursed him self for not helping or seeing the damage that Casey had done, it was Mac's job to protect her and he felt he had let there family down.

Entering the lab they saw the guys and Lucy in the break room, Sheldon spotted them first standing up he walked to the door as the others sat and watched. "You OK" asked Sheldon giving Stella a hug. "I'm fine don't worry" Stella replied returning the hug.

As Mac and Stella tooka seat the team waited and wondered what had gone on back at there home, "Mama" Lucy smiled when she saw Stella , Don carefully lifted the little girl and placed her in Stella's arms "Hey baby" she smiled as Lucy played with her curls. "Is everything Ok with you guys" Don asked looking from Stella to Mac searching for a answer.

"You can tell them" Stella said looking at Mac she held his hand as he began to speak, Mac took a few deep breaths before beginning to talk.

"Me and Stella have moved out of our apartment, the memories of Casey where to much for Stella, so we have packed up a few of our things and here we are" Mac sighed, "So where are you going to stay" asked Don. Stella decided she would speak first "We where hoping that you guys could help us with that one, it will only be for a few weeks until we find a new home" as they team all looked at each other Mac and Stella waited for a answer.

Your more than welcome at my place Sheldon was the first to speak, "Thanks Sheldon" Mac smiled, just then Don spoke, "Well how about this Mac Stella and Lucy move in to Sheldon's and Sheldon you move in with me to give them a place of there own" everyone just looked at Don "Sounds good to me" smiled Sheldon. Stella stood up and hugged the men thanking them as Mac smiled and said thanks.

A few hours later Mac Stella and Lucy where at Sheldon's he showed them around the rooms "Help your self to anything, this is your home for now" he smiled, as the team helped Mac and Stella move in they helped Sheldon gather a few things and move to Don's, as everyone said goodbye Mac closed the door and walked towards the large window where Stella and Lucy stood the sun was setting over the city as the night drew in, wrapping his arms around Stella he pulled her back into his embrace Lucy was cradled in her arms sleepily looking out over the city.

"Shall we take a vacation soon" Mac asked kissing the side of her neck, Stella shivered at the contact, "That would be great, where do you fancy" she asked.

"I was thinking St Lucia, we could go for 3 weeks the first week our self's the second with the wedding party and the third our honeymoon" Mac replied, just them Stella turned in his arms, careful not to wake Lucy she looked up at his face, "You want to get married in St Lucia" she asked in shock. "Yeh why not will be great for us to be married before junior joins our family, and we can have the same surname" Mac smiled patting her baby bump, as Stella looked at Mac she knew he was serious "When we get married what about Lucy do we change her surname so she is the same as us or keep it as Messer" Stella asked looking at the sleeping baby. Mac touched under her chin and tilted her head so he could look in to her eyes, "We could double barrel the name to Lucy Messer-Taylor" said Mac kissing her lips, "I like that" Stella smiled " that way she has our family name but also Danny and Lindsay's name and when she is older we will tell her all about her special surname" came the reply.

As they both shared a passionate kiss Mac carefully lifted Lucy placing her in the crib he walked up to Stella and kissed her more, running his hands over her back he pressed her front against his, "Mac please" Stella moaned as she felt his erection, as Mac laid her down on the sofa that was under the window, he started to undress her as she did him, soon all clothes where shed and Mac placed his erection inside Stella slowly thrusting she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Mac faster please" came the muffled sounds from her lips, as Mac picked up the pace Stella moved her hips in time with him causing the orgasm to quickly follow, Stella felt her juices flow over Mac as he exploded inside her, kissing the top of her head Mac moved so Stella spooned against him, pulling a throw from the back of the couch over there naked bodies they both drifted off to sleep.

It had been a week since Mac and Stella had moved into Sheldon's apartment, they had settled in quickly, but they both knew in was temporally and that they had to find a new place soon and get settled before the wedding and baby came along. Today was the day Stella and Mac would see their unborn baby, the ultrasound appointment was at noon so Mac had arranged for Lucy to go to the crime lab's day care centre which was two floors above where they worked.

Arriving at the hospital Stella gave her details to the receptionist, "Take a seat the nurse will call you soon" smiled the lady behind the desk. As Mac and Stella took a seat Mac picked up a pregnancy magazine and flicked threw it, "You know we should get some of these" he smiled showing Stella the magazine, she just laughed "Sure it will be good to know what is going on" looking at Mac read the pages Stella smiled he was taking this very seriously and that did not surprise her she knew Mac would make a great dad as he was doing an amazing job with Lucy.

"Stella Bonasera" a nurse called out, when they both heard the name Mac and Stella stood up and introduced them selves before following the nurse to a small room.

"Ok Stella if I can get you to lie back on the bed and lift your top, that would be great" the nurse spoke as she set up the machine that would let them see the baby.

Once Stella was ready the nurse placed a little jelly on her tummy "Oh that's cold" laughed Stella, turning to face Mac she smiled at him while they held hands, just then a noise caused them both to turn around "da dum da dum" both looking at the screen they saw a fuzzy image appear "There is your baby" spoke the nurse as she pointed to the screen, "and the heartbeat is very strong and healthy" Mac felt his jaw hit the floor as Stella had tears in her eyes, there before them was there baby.

"How far along am I" asked Stella when she was finally able to speak, "Oh by the looks of it id would say you are 14 weeks and coming along nicely, you should be due around the 29 of August" replied the nurse, Stella turned to Mac, "That's Lindsay's birthday" she said in shock. Once the nurse had finished Stella got her self sorted sitting on the bed with Mac they both placed a hand on her bump, "So can we tell the team now" Mac asked excitedly he was proud as punch that he was to become a daddy and wanted to tell the world, "Ok then" laughed Stella kissing his lips. Just at that moment the nurse returned withtwo pictures " There you go, and I will see you in 6 weeks time for your 20 week scan" as Mac and Stella said thanks they headed outside both of them looking at the picture in there hand. "Our baby Mac" Stella sobbed, "Hey its ok" Mac soothed hugging her "They are happy tears Mac" Stella laughed wiping them away.

"C'mon lets get to the lab so you can share the news" Stella said taking Mac's hand.

Once at the lab Mac searched for his team, he spotted Don talking to a woman who he had never met, turning around Don spotted Mac and Stella, waving them over he pointed towards them as the younger dark headed woman turned around. "Mac Stella this is Detective Jessica Angell she is joining our team" Don smiled "This is Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, they run this lab" the three of them shook hands "Welcome to the team" Mac smiled. "Don where is the rest of the team" asked Mac scanning the lab" "They are not far they have a new case and where going threw the evidence" Don replied.

"Ok can you ask them to come to my office as soon as possible please" Mac requested. Sitting in the office Mac and Stella saw the team approach, Mac waved them all in, "Ok we have some news" Mac began to speak excitedly "We are having a baby" he almost screamed, Stella laughed at his enthusiasm "Wow" they said at different times, once the news had sunk in there was hugs and congratulations all round.

Collecting Lucy from day care Mac and Stella drove out of the city, driving along the country road they entered an area threw two large gates, slowing down Mac pulled the car to a stop, both getting out Mac lifted Lucy and held Stella's hand. Walking down the gravelled path they stopped at there destination just then the sun cam out and shone brightly on the area they stood. Stella was first to speak.

"Hey Danny hey Lindsay" she fought back tears, "We miss you all so much, your princess is doing great, Lindsay she looks more and more like you everyday but Danny unfortunately she has your personality" laughed Stella. Kneeling down Stella held Lucy, "Say Hi to mommy and daddy" Stella said to the little girl, not understanding she waved "Hewo" she leaned forward and placed her small hands on the headstone where she give it a sloppy kiss, both Mac and Stella laughed at the sight.

"We have some news, we are having a baby of our own, and he or she is due on your birthday Lindsay" gently spoke Mac. Taking a breath he carried on "Please understand that when this baby arrives it dose not mean we will not love Lucy any less or treat her different she will be treated the same and will always be loved the same, she may even be loved a little more as we have two extra lots of love to give" once Mac had finished he Stella and Lucy said there goodbyes. Walking away a gush of wind blew past them, Stella thought she heard Lindsay speak to her, " _Thank you for taking care of my princess we miss you all lots, love always Lindsay and Danny"_ turning around Stella smiled at the headstone she had heard Lindsay's whisper, "Miss you too kiddo" she smiled, turning back around wiping away the tears she followed Mac and Lucy to the car. As they headed home Mac spoke "I'm happy that the team know now" he smiled " Me too" replied Stella as they held hands.

Back at Sheldon's apartment that night Mac and Stella set a date for the wedding the 20th of April 5 weeks from now, as they laid in bed Mac rubbed Stella's tummy, "You OK" he asked she seemed a little quiet, turning to face him Stella smiled "I was thinking of Lindsay, I would have loved her to have been my maid of honour" kissing the tip of her nose Mac pulled her closer "I know you would have, but we can have Lucy as a flower girl" Stella smiled at the thought she pictured Lucy wearing a cute little dress with flowers on it that was similar to Stella's one, "What are you thinking about" asked Mac, he could see Stella had her mind else where, "Oh just about my dress and what style it will be" she smiled "You know you could turn up in joggers that day and id still marry you" Mac whispered kissing her lips, "Well you never know, I might just do that" laughed Stella as she crawled on top of Mac, they where just about to have a make out session when Lucy's cries interrupted them, "Ill go" Stella said kissing Mac as she rolled off him, grabbing her robe Stella made her way to the spare room that was Lucy's nursery.

Mac sat and listened to Stella sooth Lucy via the baby monitor listening to her calm voice made him sleepy, soon enough his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

Walking back into the room after getting Lucy settled Stella leaned against the door and smiled she rubbed her bump and twisted her engagement ring, she was in a happier place now than she had been a few weeks ago, there was a lot to think about, the new house the wedding plans raising Lucy and the arrival of the new baby. Climbing back into bed Stella snuggled her naked body against Mac and shared his body heat, "I love you Mr Taylor" she whispered kissing his chest, "I love you Mrs Taylor" Mac sleepily replied. As that day drew to a close a new one was soon to begin for the happy family…..

**Ok so did you like that ok the dates might be off but am writing them as if its todays date so it should be correct, I have no idea when Lindsay birthday is I just made that part up when I counted down to Stella's due date……..I will try and update soon…… press the weee button below and leave me a review as I know you wana ….. Love me xxxxxxx oh and i have added Jessica as i figured Stella could do with a female friend now that lindsay had gone hope you like that idea......**


	14. a new home and a special birthday

**Hi there well here is the next chapter I hope that you like it, thanks so far to everyone who has got me to 85 reviews I have never had that many, I hope I can reach 100 with this story but we will see…………………I own nothing they are the brain child of CSI NY.....contains sexual stuff be warned**

After spending a month staying at Sheldon's apartment Mac Stella and Lucy where finally moving to their new house, Mac had found a 5 bedroom terraced house in the suburbs it had a front and back garden with two garages, the house its self had a large living room which was attached to a smaller dining room that led to the family sized kitchen, it had a laundry room and downstairs loo. The second floor had one large en suite master bedroom that would be Mac and Stella's room, the four other rooms where the same size, Lucy would have her own room as would the baby, the other two rooms would be used as a toy room and a guest room.

Packing the rest of there things Stella was singing happily she was so excited to finally have a proper home, she was keen to be settled before the baby arrived, just then Mac shouted her name "Stella come quick" standing up she hurried to the living room she sensed the urgency in Mac's voice, "What's wrong" she asked quickly as she stood beside him, just then Mac pointed to the image in front of them, as Stella turned she gasped in shock there was Lucy taking her first wobbly unaided steps, one by one her little feet plodded towards Mac and Stella, crouching down Stella urged the little girl on "Well done Lucy, you can do it" with a huge smile Lucy giggled as she neared Stella's waiting arms. Stella picked the little girl up hugging her tightly, "You are so clever" Mac kissed her head.

"What's all the commotion" asked Don, causing Mac and Stella to both turn around, Don was stood in the doorway with Sheldon and Adam they had come to help move, "Lucy just took her first steps" Stella said excitedly, placing Lucy down she urged the tot to walk to Don "Go walk to your Uncles Lucy" smiled Stella, again the little girl made her way over to the men, they had big cheesy grins on the faces and where proud as punch to witness such an event. "Yay Lucy" they cheered when she ended up in Don' arms. They all took turns kissing her holding her and praising her, the little girl was loving the attention, Mac and Stella stood and watched the scene.

Soon it was back to moving, after a short drive the removal van pulled up outside the new house, as the men unloaded the boxes Stella and Lucy took a look around the house, checking every room Stella smiled she was excited to unpack and settle "This is your new room Lucy" she said looking at the little girl, Lucy clapped her hands in agreement, walking back down stairs Stella found the men on the porch watching the sun set they where sitting chatting, "Busy I see" Stella laughed taking a seat next to Mac, leaning her head on his shoulder she cradled Lucy in her arms. "This is a great place you have here" Adam spoke "I hope that you will all be very happy" he said, "Here here" the rest of them followed. As the night turned cooler Mac decided to put Lucy to bed. Returning to join the others he sat behind Stella letting her body lean into his placing his hands on her bump he kissed the side of her neck, "Shall we tell them about the wedding plans" Mac whispered, Stella gave a nod turning to face Mac she smiled and kissed his lips.

"We have something to tell you guys" as they men all turned around they wondered what was going on. "Keep the 20th of April free as that's the date Stella and I are getting married it St Lucia" Mac smiled "Wow exotic Don" laughed "So are we all invited asked Adam" that caused Sheldon to nudge his arm, "Duh what did Mac just say, keep that date free, of course we are invited" he said in a mock tone, "Ok no need to nudge me so hard" moaned Adam as he rubbed his arm, everyone else just laughed. A few hours later the team had all gone home leaving Mac and Stella to spend the first night in there new home, snuggling down in there makeshift bedroom they chatted till the early hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

The few next weeks consisted of Stella organising the house while Mac was at work, Lucy's room was the first to be ready it was pink and cream witha Disney princess theme, Mac and Stella had decided to buy a cot that would transform into a bed, Lucy was now almost one and growing up so fast.

The baby's nursery was next Stella had started to buy a few bits and pieces, they had decided on a baby jungle animal theme, as they didn't know if they where having a girl or a boy that would suit both. Arriving home late one night Mac found Stella and Lucy in the bathLucy giggled when Stella placed bubbles on her nose, "how is my two favourite girls" Mac smiled kneeling down and giving them both a kiss, he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and gave them to Stella, "What are these for" she asked surprised, "Just to say I love you" Mac smiled "Aww that's so sweet, love you" Stella smiled pulling Mac closer for a kiss and getting him wet in the process. Lucy thought it would be fun to pour water over Mac's head "Ah Lucy" Mac laughed as the water ran down his back, Stella just sat and laughed at Lucy she had that innocent lookthat Danny used to use when he done something naughty. "I best go and change" Mac smiled as he stood up, leaving the room he headed to the bedroom to change, he heard Stella and Lucy giggle from the bath tub.

A month after moving in the house was all finished each room was nicely decorated and the garden had a play area for Lucy, today was Lucy Messer's first birthday Mac and Stella had decided to throw a little party the house was decorated with balloons and banners the cake was a teddy bear it was pink coloured, as the guests started arriving at noon the house soon started to get full some of Lucy's friends from day care was there and also the team, Lucy played happily in the front room as her parents watched on, "Mamma" Lucy shouted, heading towards her daughter Stella smiled "What's up baby girl" she asked kneeling down "Mamma jelly wobbly" Lucy laughed as she watched the jelly on her spoon wobble as she tried to eat it, laughing at the blond haired girl Stella helped Lucy place the spoon in her mouth, letting Lucy do the rest Stella laughed as she got more jelly on her rather than in her.

"Right birthday girl cake time "Mac smiled as he slowly walked threw withthe cake, Stella stood behind Lucy's seat as everyone started to sing, clapping her hands Lucy squealed with delight at the cake, "Blow your candle Lucy" Stella said to the child, Lucy sat and looked at he mamma with a questioning look, she didn't understand, as Mac showed her what to do Lucy soon followed and the one pink candle in the cake was successfully out. After cake and party games it was present time, Sitting on Stella's knee surrounded by her uncles Lucy smiled as she was the brightly coloured presents, Adam was first to hand his

"To Lucy happy first birthday Love Uncle Adam" the tag read, as Lucy ripped on the paper aided by Stella she was excited to see a baby dolly "Dolly ,Mama" Lucy smiled as she pointed to the box. "Thanks Adam" Mac smiled.

It was now Sheldon's turn "To Little Lucy Love always Uncle Sheldon" again as Lucy ripped the paper she saw that Sheldon had given her a pram. "That way when the baby arrived she can push her pram" Sheldon smiled at Stella "That's great idea, thanks" smiled Stella.

Next was Don "To My special niece Love Uncle Don" handing a small envelope Stella had opened it for Lucy, inside was a bank account in Lucy's name, "It's a savings fund, so when she gets older she can pay for her collage fees or get a car" both Mac and Stella said thanks it was a great gift that will come in very useful Lucy reaches 18.

Jess was next "To Lucy Love Jess" she had decided to leave that Auntie part out as she had only known the little girl a short time and knew that it would take time for that honour to develop, inside the pink paper was a cream and white dress with pink shoes "Aw she will look adorable in this" Stella gushed holding the out fit up to show the men who all gushed.

Lucy smiled at all her presents the last gift was from Sid, he handed a larger box, this time Mac helped unwrap it, opening the box Mac pulled out a hand made blanket, laying it on the floor Mac smiled it was pink in colour and it had Lucy's name on it, it was covered in pictures of Danny Lindsay and Lucy some together and some on there own, "Sid it's beautiful" Stella spoke with tears in her eyes, "where did you get this".

" My wife made it, I thought this way they will always be close" Sid spoke as the rest of the team formed tears. Lucy happily gazed down at the pictures she intently looked at the one of Danny Lindsay and herself on the day she was born, the team sat and wondered if she recognised them. As Lucy had a nap Stella and Jess cleared the kitchen while the men done the living room, doing what girls do Stella and Jess chatted away "So are you settling in Ok" Stella smiled at Jess "Yes the team is great everyone has been so welcoming I mean It cant have been easy me arriving on the back of such tragedy" Jess said withsorrow in her voice, Stella smiled at the younger woman and nodded "Can I ask you something" Jess asked "Sure anything" replied Stella "Is Don seeing anyone" Stella shook her head "No he's not, why are you interested" she giggled like a teenager, "Yes he is lovely" Jess replied rather shyly.

Back in the living room Don was discussing the same thing with Mac "Do you reckon I should ask Jess out" Don asked looking at his friend, "Yes mate go for it she seems really nice" Mac smiled patting Don on the back giving his approval, just then Stella and Jess entered the living room Mac walked up and hugged Stella "You OK" he smiled "Tired but happy" Stella smiled sitting on the couch on Mac's knee, everyone sat happily chatting away for the next few hours, suddenly Stella jumped slightly "Everything OK" Mac asked looking worried, as Stella tookhis hand she placed it upon her bump "The baby kicked" Mac's eyes became wide as he felt his unborn child kick for the first time "Wow" he laughed, Stella looked at the rest of the team who sat with huge smiles "You want to feel" she asked, soon one by one each of them placed there hands on Stella's tummy all taking turns to feel baby Taylor.

As the night drew to a close the team all felt sleep upon them "You are more than welcome to stay the night" Stella smiled to her friends she didn't want this day to end. "I think we will head home" Sid replied you two have been great hosts and you need your rest Sid smiled. Soon Mac and Stella where saying goodbye and thanking there guests on behalf of Lucy for all the wonderful gifts she had received.

Watching everyone leave Mac pulled Stella close "You know we have yet to christen the living room and kitchen" he whispered in her ear, Stella shivered under Mac's touch, slowly he unbuttoned her top letting his hands cup her breasts wishhad become bigger withthe pregnancy, turning Stella around Mac gently pushed her against the wall kissing her neck he heard Stella moan, "Mac" taking her hand he led her towards the living room they gently laid down on the floor, undressing each other along the way, once completely naked Stella sank down upon Mac's hard shaft she sighed as he entered her, as he placed his hands on her waist Stella started slowly rocking she smiled down at Mac one of his hands playing with her nipple, "Mac ohh" came silent gasps from her mouth, leaning forward Stella felt Mac gently thrust up "So good" Mac smiled as he felt Stella's walls grip his hard cock her juices flowing over him as she spoke his name, Mac followed close behind as he felt his cock explode in side her, as Stella laid down beside Mac he held her close to his chest they chatted till the small hours about the up and coming wedding until asleep, tomorrow Stella and Lucy where going to buy there wedding outfits Stella was excited to pick her dream dress that she will be wearing when she marries her dream man in exactly two weeks away.

**Well there you go the next one i hope you liked it sorry for the late update its been hectic my life at the mo, please press the wee button and leave me a wee reveiw pleasess xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there my friends, thanks ever so much to you who have reviewed added me or my story to alerts it means so much that you like this story, here is the next chapter… I own nothing………………**

Today was the day Stella had been looking forward to since getting engaged, she was going to by her wedding dress, it was to be a girls only day just Stella Jess and Lucy, "Mac that's me off now" Stella shouted down the hall, as Lucy sat in her car seat, walking out of the kitchen Mac walked towards Stella kissing her good bye "Have fun" he smiled kissing Lucy and the bump also. Leaving the house Stella had arranged to meet Jess at the mall, parking the car she strapped Lucy in her pushchair and headed inside, "Hey Jess" Stella greeted "Hi Stella" Jess smiled "And hello Lucy" she cooed to the little girl.

"So are you excited" asked Jess as they stared walking towards the shops, "Yes very" replied a excited Stella, as they headed towards the bridal shop the smile on Stella's face grew bigger as she looked at all the dresses. Letting Jess push the buggy Stella made her way to the rails and had a look there was big puffy dresses slim line dresses in every shape size and colour, "I don't know what one I like" Stella sighed looking at Jess.

"Can I help you" asked the shop assistant who was stood next to Stella "Yes I need the most amazing dress for my wedding in 2 weeks in ST Lucia, oh and I'm pregnant" Stella smiled rubbing her bump. Stella described the kind of dress she had in mind "Ok lets see what we can find you" the lady smiled and headed towards the exclusive collection, there she pulled a long white dress, it had thin straps, the waist had a thin red ribbon around it, the back had little red roses trailing down the back to the skirt, it had a short veil, "Its gorgeous" Stella beamed as she looked at the dress, "Can I try it on" she quickly asked, "Sure go ahead" smiled the assistant as she handed Stella the dress.

Once Stella had the dress on she admired her self in the mirror, it hugged her bump nicely but was still loose enough so she had room to grow, stepping out of the dressing room Stella smiled at Jess "Wow Stella you look just stunning Mac is one lucky man" Jess smiled, "I will take it" Stella said to the lady, "Do you have anything for this little one" she said pointing to Lucy. "I have just the thing" replied the assistant as she looked threw the flower girl dresses "Oh here we go" she smiled holding up a mini replica of Stella's dress.

"That's so cute" gushed Jess "I will take it" Stella smiled, she also got shoes for Lucy and her self and matching tiaras, "Just on more thing, I need a brides made dress" Stella smiled, "Ok we can help with that what size is she" turning to face Jess Stella smiled "Jess what size are you" the look on Jess's face was a picture when she realised what Stella had asked "Excuse me" she mumbled, "Jess I would like you to be my brides made, ever since Lindsay died and you joined the team I have found a great friend, you have helped me more that you could ever know" as Jess and Stella started to well up they shared a hug, "I would be honoured" Jess replied, once they had a dress for Jess the decided to have some lunch. Finding a small restaurant they ordered some food and drinks.

"So what's the update on you and Don then" Stella asked sipping her drink, "Well he asked me out" grinned Jess "and I said yes"

"Aw that's great I'm so happy for you both, when's the date" Stella asked with a huge smile, "It was last night, and we kissed" came the reply, "You what" Stella said almost choking on her drink, "You kissed, are you two dating" Stella winked. Jess had become all shy "Yes we are but we are taking it slow, he is still hurting after loosing Danny"

"Yes they where close" replied Stella "But I'm so happy for you two" the rest of the meal was done in small chat from everything to men kids and the wedding, soon it was home time, Jess was taking the dresses home to hers so that Mac wouldn't see them.

"I have had a great day thanks Jess" Stella said giving her a hug, "Me too" as they say goodbye Stella and Jess parted ways and headed home. Arriving home first Jess placed the dresses in her cupboard, sitting down she thought over the days events, Stella has asked her to be brides made, she was happy to have made such a good friend.

Back the Taylor house Stella had arrived home carrying a sleepy Lucy, "Hey sweetie, did you have a good day" Mac asked giving her a kiss and taking Lucy from her, "It was good I found a dress and Jess said yes to being my brides made" Stella smiled removing her jacket and shoes.

"That's great, I'm glad you had a good day" Mac replied as he walked to the nursery, getting Lucy changed and into bed Mac and Stella snuggled down on the sofa, "Oh I have some news" Stella said excitedly looking up at Mac "Guess who is dating" she asked, "Don and Jess" he replied, "How did you know" Stella asked, "Oh just a hunch, well Don did say he fancied her so it was a matter of time" Mac said kissing Stella's head. "Looks like junior is awake" Stella smiled as she felt the baby kick, placing Mac's hand on her tummy they sat and felt the baby move and kick.

The following week passed quickly soon it was time for Mac and Stella to fly out to ST Lucia for a week before the wedding, it was arranged that Lucy would follow on in 4 days with Don, giving Mac and Stella some time alone, "You ready" Mac asked watching Stella lock her case, "Yes that's me sorted, I cant wait this time next week I will be Stella Taylor" Stella smiled as she hugged Mac, "I cant wait he spoke softly kissing behind her ear.

Soon it was time to say good byes, "Bye Lucy be good for Uncle Don" Stella said kissing the little girl then passing her to Mac, as Mac said good bye he felt emotional it was the first time since the accident that they had left Lucy over night "Ill miss you" he said in haling her baby smell and kissing the blond curls on her head. Passing Lucy to Don, Lucy waved "Bye Mama, dada" Stella gave one last wave before getting in the car, the drive to the airport was exciting for Stella, once they had checked in they sat and waited to board the flight, soon it was called Mac stood up and held Stella's hand, together they boarded the plane with smiles on there face Mr Taylor and Ms Bonasera but they both knew that on return flight they would be Mr and Mrs Taylor.

Soon the flight landed at the island, stepping off the plane Stella felt the warm sun on her skin, wearing her sunglasses she looked around at the scenery "Mac its beautiful" she smiled "Not as beautiful as you" he replied, pulling her close after a short car journey they reached there private villa that looked over the ocean, entering the master bedroom Stella gasped the bed was huge, you could fit the whole team in that's she thought as she sat down on to the soft mattress "Mac this villa is amazing, thank you so much" she said gazing lovingly at her fiancé, "Nothing is ever to much for you my princess" he said lying down beside her. The next morning Stella woke to find the bed was empty, wondering where Mac was she grabbed her silk robe and walked out to the balcony that over looked the ocean, there was not a sole for miles, looking left Stella saw Mac having a early morning swim, deciding to join him she walked over letting the rob fall she was wearing nothing underneath, climbing into the water she sank down and waited for Mac to swim back up this end, Mac was so engrossed in his swimming that he didn't see Stella until the last second stopping just inches from her he smiled "Morning my love" he spoke softly leaning in to kiss her, "Morning handsome" she said kissing him back, Stella warped her hands around Mac's neck as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her close, "Your naked" he smiled looking down at her body, "Yes I'm ready and waiting for you" she smiled removing his swimming shorts, as Mac felt his hard shaft become free he let out a contented sigh, gently he moved inside of Stella thrusting gently, Stella gripped the side of the pool leaning her head back she felt the morning sun on her face, closing her eyes she enjoyed the experience Mac was giving her, this was not fast and hard there lovemaking was slow and gentle reminding them of what they have, each other. As they both reach there orgasm Mac and Stella kissed.

"Breakfast time" she smiled, slowly climbing out of the pool, "I thought you where breakfast" Mac grinned "Very funny you will have more later if you are good" she smirked as she grabbed Mac's butt, she loved his butt hell she loved all of this perfect man she thought as they headed towards the kitchen.

As they tucked into strawberries and pancakes which Stella had been craving, they chatted about the wedding, "How about after breakfast we go and do some sight seeing" Mac asked looking over at Stella, "Sound good" she replied taking his hand in hers they both smiled lost in the love that was each other.

Once Breakfast was all finished and cleared away Mac and Stella left the villa and headed out down the small path next to the beach, Mac wore a whit shirt and navy blue shorts with his shaded, Stella wore a gold vest top and a long read sarong that warped nicely round her bump, walking hand in hand the headed threw the wooded area coming to a secluded spot the spotted a waterfall, "Wow that's amazing I have never seen a waterfall this close before" Stella smiled walking to the side of the rock pool, "Go and have a swim if you like" Mac suggested, sitting on a rock he watched Stella take of her top and skirt to revel a gold bikini, her tanned skin glowed in the sun while her and Mac's child was proudly on show, leaning back he marvelled at the beauty before him.

"Oh its lovely and warm" she smiled letting the water envelope her body, swimming over to the waterfall she stood underneath it and let the water flow over her body, closing her eyes she relaxed for the first time in months, Mac saw the worry and stress leave Stella's body and decided to join her, removing his shorts and top he swam towards her, moving behind her he leaned back taking Stella with him, gently they floated on the warm water, there was no noise no one else around here life here seemed so far away from the one back in the city it was peaceful and scenic "I cant wait to see Lucy in a few days" Stella spoke softly "I know I cant either I have missed her lots" came Mac's reply as they shared a kiss. After lazing in the water they decided to head back to the villa and have some lunch, Mac decided on a salad for lunch which he had started prepping as Stella checked for any missed calls on there cell, noticing one from Don she headed to the kitchen, "We have a missed call from Don" Stella said looking worried as she handed Mac the phone, taking the phone Mac dialled the number, waiting as it rang he pulled Stella close.

"Hello"

"Don its Mac is everything ok" Mac asked.

"Hi Mac yes everything is fine, Lucy wanted to speak to you that's why I called" Smiling Mac faced Stella and mouthed what Don had said, immediately her body relaxed and she smiled back.

"Put her on" Mac asked, he heard Don shout Lucy who came toddling towards the phone, "Its dada he spoke"

"Dada" Lucy giggled down the, Mac's heart swelled up when he heard her voice.

"Hey Lucy are you good" Mac asked.

The only reply Lucy gave was Mama.

Handing the phone to Stella Mac smiled as he started to speak

"Hi Lucy Lou, I miss you so much" she said holding back the tears.

The conversation didn't last long as Lucy wanted to play, giving kisses down the phone Lucy headed towards her dolly's as Stella and Don began to speak.

"Has she been good for you" Stella asked, "She has been very good, I have had Jess here most of the time" Don replied smiling Stella could hear the happiness in his voice. A call from Lucy in the other room cut the conversation short, "I best go madam wants me" he laughed "Ok love to you all" Stella smiled as she pictured Lucy being her usual self, both saying goodbye they each hung up, Don went to check Lucy as Stella sat and joined Mac for lunch. The afternoon was spent organising the final touches to the wedding which was 4 days away now, both Mac and Stella where excited, the rest of the team and Lucy will be joining them in 2 days time.

As the day came to a close Mac and Stella fell asleep on there king sized bed wrapped in each others arms, while back home Don was about to put Lucy to bed she had been good for most of the time for her Uncle but some days he could see her mischievous side appear, "Your just like your Dad" he mumbled at the little girl who was the spit of Danny and Lindsay, with Danny's eyes and nose and Lindsay's smile and hair colour she was a vision of such beauty, picking her up Don kissed her head "Your parents would be so proud" he spoke as the little girl looked up to his face. "Dolly pways, Ucewl Donny" Lucy cheered, "No Kiddo bed time" he laughed, as he carried her down the hall to her temporary bedroom.

Kissing the little girl goodnight he gently excited the bedroom and headed to his bedroom, lying on top he thought of Danny Lindsay and Jess and wondered if they would have approved, "I'm sure you would have" he smiled looking at a team picture he had on the wall before drifting off to sleep.

**OK next chapter done did you like, I have no idea where ST Lucia is or the flight time from the US so forgive me if it was wrong, the next chapter will see some Don Jess and Lucy time before heading to meet the rest of the team, and then it's the wedding….. Please RnR I'm close to 100 and is so excited at the thought.**


	16. welcome to paradise

**Hello all, well I have received yet again some great reviews over the past few days for this story so to say thanks to you all who has read and reviewed I have decided to update quicker that normal, it means so much to me that you take time to read and then send your thoughts, I have never had this many reviews on a story so I must be doing something right. I still have a lot to write about and I hope that I can keep doing it justice and more importantly keep you all reading till the end….I own nothing…..enjoy xxxxxxx**

(New York)

It had just gone 6am and Don was happily asleep in his bed, but someone had other ideas, the sounds of Lucy happily talking to her self awoke Don, rubbing his eyes he looked at the time "You got to be kidding me" he mumbled climbing out of bed, walking down the hall to the guest room he pushed his hand threw his hair and opened the door, there he saw Lucy in her travel cot smiling happily at him, "Lucy its 6am kiddo" he said looking at the little girl, clapping her hands Lucy then stretched out her arms wanting to be lifted "Up" she asked.

Don knew he would loose this battle, "you cant argue with a one year old" he reminded him self as he lifted Lucy up "Morning cutie" he spoke kissing her head, "You get to see mama and dada today" he smiled as they headed towards the living room.

"Mama" Lucy smiled with wide eyes, placing her on the couch Don turned on the cartoons before heading to make breakfast, before he got to the kitchen a knock at the door stopped him, "Who can that be at this time" he thought walking towards the door, as he opened it he saw Jess standing with 2 coffees and some breakfast, "Morning" she smiled "I bought coffee" Jess said handing a cup to Don, Sharing a morning kiss Jess entered and saw Lucy watching TV "You been up long" wondered Jess, "Only 20 minuets, why are you here so early" Don asked while sipping the hot brown liquid. "I figured you could use some help with packing and getting Luce ready" she replied sipping her own coffee, as they both stood in silence looking at each other they almost forgot the had company, that was until Lucy reminded them she was there.

"Ucwel Donny" spoke Lucy as she looked at the adults, as the both turned around they smiled at the little girl she was wearing her pink PJ'S and her messy blond curls where everywhere. "Hey Lucy" Jess greeted the small child as she sat next to her, climbing on to Jess's knee Lucy kissed her nose, "Oats" said Lucy indicating that she wanted breakfast, as Don made breakfast Jess entertained Lucy with her dolly's and toys. Once breakfast was over it was time to finish packing and get ready, they had to catch the flight to ST Lucia in 4 hours.

Stella and Mac had already packed Lucy's case for the trip, so all Don had to pack was his own clothes, once Don and Lucy where both dressed the three of them grabbed the cases and headed to the lab, there they met Adam Sheldon and Sid, they where all excited about the up coming wedding, saying goodbye to the other staff they all left and headed towards the airport, once they had all checked in and got threw passport control they decided to have a look around the shops as they had a hour and a half spare until they had to board.

"I'm going to the book store" Sid said as he walked away, "Ill be at the music store" Adam and Sheldon said walking away in the opposite direction, Jess Don and Lucy had a look at the clothes and toys, Lucy spotted a teddy bear, squirming out of Don's arms she made a beeline for the item, picking it up she looked at Don with pleading eyes "Ok then Lucy you can have it" he smiled rubbing her hair, the little girl smiled happily and held the teddy close. After the shopping spree the team all met up at the departure gate, "I wonder if she will be ok" said Sheldon looking at Lucy, "She will be fine" Sid replied, it was Lucy's first time on a plane and it was nerve wracking for Don as he was a nervous flyer, the team where all seated together in one row Don Jess and Lucy had window seats Adam Sid and Sheldon had the isle, soon it was take off and the flight soared into the air headed for the sunshine island.

Stella and Mac had just woke up and where having a lazy lie in as they knew when Lucy got here it would be madness, cuddled up in bed Mac rubbed Stella's growing bump and smiled tomorrow he would marry his beautiful Stella and they would all become a family he sat deep in thought, Stella turned her head and looked at him "What are you thinking about" she asked rubbing his hand, "Danny and Lindsay and how they should be here celebrating this time with us" he sighed, the team where still grieving for there lost friends they had been gone almost 5 months now but they still couldn't believe it.

Leaning over Stella kissed Mac letting him know she knew how he felt, I think we best get up and sorted before the gang get here" she spoke a little later, climbing out of bed and headed for the shower they had a nice relaxing one before getting dressed and sorting the other guest room where Lucy would be staying, Mac had hired the next villa so the team could be together it had 5 rooms and plenty of space for them all.

The flight was relatively smooth apart from some turbulence, which had made Don anxious, Lucy happily sat playing with her dolly's Don was happy that the flight had not phased her, he didn't think he could have handled Lucy upset on a long haul flight. Sid had started to tell some of his autopsy stories which caused a moan from Adam and Don, as the leaned there head back on the chair they both knew this would be a long flight with Sid, Jess laughed at the two men, she had only just met Sid and was happy to listen to his stories as well as play with Lucy.

"Lady and Gents could you please fasten you seatbelts we will soon be landing" came the captains announcement. As the flight descended the lovely sandy beached and blue ocean came into view, Jess gasped at the view "Its stunning" she smiled looking over at Don they held hands and smiled at each other, soon the aircraft landed and came to a halt, 20 minuets later everyone had there luggage and where headed towards the rental cars Mac had organised, soon they where driving away from the busy airport and crowds of people and into serenity the further the drove the quieter it became, they found the villa easily and beeped the horn.

Inside Mac and Stella heard the beep and both hurried to the front door, opening it they saw the team and Lucy standing there with big smiled "Hello" Stella smiled walking towards them "Mama" Lucy cried with her arms out she was the first to speak, as Stella lifted her she gave the little girl a kiss and hug before passing her to Mac, Stella then hugged the rest of the team, "Did you have a good flight" asked Mac, "Yes it was ok Lucy was well behaved" smiled Jess, "That's my girl" Mac smiled rubbing her hair, "Dada" laughed the small child in his arms. "But Sid spent the flight sending us to sleep" Adam commented, Mac smiled at the junior lab tech, "What" Sid aksed smiling at Mac, as they shared a small laugh.

"Lets show you your villa Stella smiled at her friends, as the walked the small distance with there cases they made small chat about different things it had only been a few days but they had all missed each other, opening the door to the other villa the team gasped it was beautiful it was similar to the one Mac and Stella had rented, "Ok there is enough rooms for all of you so pick between your self's" Mac smiled sounding like there dad. As they all picked a room and dropped there luggage off Mac and Stella sat on the balcony with Lucy, she was happily snuggled in Mac's arms.

"So where is the rest of the complex then" asked Sheldon as he walked out side, "Its just the other side of them woods" Stella smiled pointing to her right "There is a path that goes past the beach." Mac commented.

Soon the rest of the team had congregated on the balcony "Mac this is amazing" what made you pick here" asked Don, "Well when I was in the marines I came here for a stop over and I fell in love with the place and vowed that when I got married it would be here" he smiled kissing Stella's hand.

"We have made dinner reservations, at 6:30" Stella spoke "That gives you time to rest freshen up and so some sightseeing" she smiled standing up, as there said goodbye Mac Stella and Lucy headed across the small path to there villa leaving the rest of the team making plans, "So what you all fancy doing" Adam asked, "Well I'm going to get some tanning done" Jess smiled "I think I will do some sightseeing around the complex" Sid and Sheldon spoke" Adam and Don just looked at each other "I need sleep, I had Lucy up at 6am" Don smiled" as he headed inside, "Looks like I'm with you guys" Adam smiled looking at Sid and Sheldon "Oh deep joy" Sheldon said sarcastically. Soon everyone had gone there separate ways.

Mac and Stella had put Lucy down for a nap and where going to relax on the balcony, both sitting on the sun beds they sat in the warm sun, they saw Jess head towards the beach in the opposite direction she saw Adam Sheldon and Sid head towards the complex, "I wonder where Don is" Stella wondered. She felt her eyes become heavy soon she was asleep under the warm sun.

Mac smiled at her and kissed her head, heading back inside he checked on Lucy who had started to wake it, "Hey Lucy" he smiled picking her up, "You want to go and play in the sand" he asked, he got a smile from the little girl indicating she liked that idea. Leaving a note for Stella he grabbed a towel and some sun cream and headed to the beach, placing the towel down he sat himself and Lucy on top, taking of her shoes and applying sun cream he placed her small toes in the sand, Lucy let out a small giggle as the white sand tickled her feet, picking her up Mac walked towards the ocean as he stepped into the water he slowly lowered Lucy she stood watching the waved splash around her feet, looking up at Mac she had a huge smile, Mac felt his heart burst with pride he loved her so much.

A voice from behind cause Mac to turn around, there he saw Stella walk towards them she smiled when she saw Lucy play in the water and sand, "Having fun" she asked looking at them both "Even more now that you are here" Mac smiled in return. Stella slowly walked into the water and joined them, as they happy family played they where joined by the rest of the team, as they all played in the sand and water they had lots of fun, Don picked Jess up and ran towards the water "Arggh Don don't you dare" Jess screamed in his arms, the rest of the team laughed as he plunged her into the water, "You are so dead" Jess spoke when she finally caught her breath, pulling her close Don kissed her lips, causing a round of applause from the others.

Both turning around they smiled at there friends, "Ok its time to get ready for dinner" Mac smiled picking up the towels as Stella held Lucy, all heading in both directions the team started getting showered and changed.

Once everyone was ready they headed down to the complex and into the restaurant taking there seats they all ordered off the menu, once the food arrived everyone tucked in, "This is lovely" Sheldon smiled while eating his meal, "So is this" Jess replied, after the meal had finished Don had order some champagne and a glass of orange for Stella, filling up every ones glasses he raised his.

"A toast to Mac and Stella, this time tomorrow you will be the Taylor's may you have many happy years to come" "To Mac and Stella" said the rest of the table toasting there friends as they sat and sipped the alcohol, Mac raised his glass "To Danny and Lindsay, gone but not forgotten, we miss you" Mac spoke softly fighting tears, "Danny and Lindsay" said the team, clinking there glasses "Danny" Lucy smiled stunned the team all turned and looked at her, it was the first time she had ever said either or her parents name and it was a sad and happy moment for them to witness.

The night soon drew to a close, and everyone headed off to there villa's today had been a long day and tomorrow would be just as long with the wedding celebrations, as they all said goodnight they parted ways, Adam Don Jess Sheldon and Sid headed to their villa as Stella and Mac headed to there villa, putting Lucy to bed then getting undressed they both laid in bed, "For the last time ever Good night Stella Bonasera" Mac smiled kissing her lips, "Good night my future husband" she replied deepening the kiss, rolling on top of Mac they started to make love for the last time as a engaged couple, as this time tomorrow they will be married…

**Ok that's that chapter done did you like it, the next chapter is the wedding I promise, I hope you enjoyed this one please RnR, thanks very very much, big hugs from me xxxxx**


	17. a beach wedding

**Its happened I have received 100 reviews it's the first time ever and I'm so happy, you all must really like this story, thanks very much to you all I would mention you all on here but then I wouldn't have room for the story. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy……………..**

The sun was rising over the white beaches of ST Lucia, Mac felt the warm morning sun on his face and slowly opened his eyes he glanced at the clock the time read 7:00 he was getting married today, with a smile upon his face he looked down to see Stella's naked body snuggled next to his there unborn child snuggled between them as Stella's tummy got bigger everyday, moving some stray curls out of her face he planted a soft kiss on her head, slowly Stella started to wake up, "Morning gorgeous" Mac smiled as she opened her eyes, smiling she turned her head to look at him "Morning to you" came the reply as she leaned up and planted a lingering kiss on his lips, deepening the kiss Stella moved on top of Mac, but before they could have some fun there make out session was interrupted.

"Mama, Dada" came a small voice from the other room, leaning her head on Mac's shoulder Stella laughed, "Too good to be true" she smiled climbing of Mac, they both put clothes and headed to the guest room, opening the door they smiled at the sight, Lucy was standing in her cot with the biggest smile "Morning Lucy lu" Stella cooed lifting the little girl placing a kiss on her chubby cheek as Mac rubbed her head. "Breakfast time" Stella smiled as the family headed to the kitchen, passing Lucy to Mac Stella started to prepare breakfast, sitting at the table Mac played with Lucy and her dolly, he was talking in a funny voice that had the little girl laughing, Stella stood and watched them, rubbing her bump she smiled "You will be able to do that soon, have fun with your daddy and sister" she whispered to her unborn child.

Once breakfast was made they headed to the balcony and had pancakes with fruit salad, Lucy made a funny face as she tasted strawberries and oranges for the first time, Mac and Stella both laughed at her.

"Happy wedding day" came a voice from the beach both turning around Mac and Stella saw Don and Jess taking a early morning walk, "Morning" Stella waved, as there friends approached the house Stella went inside to make some coffee, when she returned she found the rest of the team had arrived "Morning soon to be Mrs Taylor" Sheldon smiled when he saw Stella.

The grin on Stella's face was huge she was so excited about her and Mac's wedding that was later on that day, sitting down she poured coffee for everyone there was excitement all round as they chatted about the wedding.

After everyone had there coffee it was time to start getting ready, the wedding staff had arrived to set up the small seating area where Mac and Stella would say there vows, "Right Stella lets get you all stunning for your future husband" smiled Jess, "She is beautiful already" Mac replied pulling Stella into a hug sharing a kiss they both deepened it.

"Wow you two there is kids present" Don spoke before they could get carried away , as Mac turned to face his friends he smiled "Sorry Lucy" he replied, "I meant Adam, not Lucy" Don replied with a laugh causing the rest of the team to laugh along, "Oh ha ha why is it always me that you mock" Adam moaned with a pout on his face, "Aw were sorry bud" Don replied pulling Adam into hug. Soon it was time for the men and women to part ways Stella and Mac kissed goodbye and Mac placed a kiss on Lucy also, Jess and Don also shared a moment, "See you at the alter" Mac smiled letting go of Stella.

As the men headed to the other villa Stella Jess and Lucy headed towards the master bedroom, Jess got showered first leaving Stella and Lucy playing on the bed, once she was done Stella got showered and then they bathed Lucy, "So how would you like your hair" Jess asked as Stella sat in front of her, pondering for a moment Stella replied " I would like it swept up at the front and it all hanging down at the back" she said looking at her friend, "I'm sure we can managed that" Jess smiled.

Soon she got to work on Stella's hair taking her time to make it perfect Jess spent almost one hour styling it, standing back she smiled at the end style, handing the mirror she waited for Stella's response "Jess its gorgeous" Stella wept as she felt tears in her eyes "Hey its OK" soothed Jess pulling Stella into a hug, wiping the tears Stella laughed "I'm so happy I don't know why I have tears" she smiled at Jess.

Suddenly a voice from the bed caused them to turn around, Stella and Jess stood in shock at the sight, Lucy had somehow gotten into Jess's makeup bag, she had lipstick blusher eyeliner and eye shadow on her face though not on the correct place "Oh no Lucy" Stella spoke approaching the bed, the little girl just smiled not realising she had done anything wrong,"I've got to take a picture and send it to Mac" Jess smiled, taking the picture she sent it to Mac with a note "Dada look at me love Lucy xx"

Over at the other villa Mac's phone beeped picking it up he opened the message, he gasped when the picture of Lucy appeared on the screen, "What's up" asked Don, showing him the picture Mac composed him self, "Well Mac you have all that to come I'm afraid, just wait till she hits the teens" Don joked, Mac shuddered as the years flashed before him and visions of 16 year old Lucy came to his mind, "Don please, I need to survive the terrible two's before I can think about the teenage years" Mac replied, both men laughed at Mac's comment.

Mac had not yet started to get ready he was a man and didn't need as long as the girls sitting back on the couch he closed his eyes and imagined what Stella would look like as she walked down the isle.

Stella and Jess ran another bath for Lucy so they could wash the makeup off her before she put her flower girls dress on, once she was washed and dried Stella placed her in the cot that they had now moved in to the master bedroom so she wouldn't get in to more mischief "You are so much like your daddy" smiled Stella looking at Lucy as she sat on the bed.

"What was Danny and Lindsay like" Jess asked as she sat next to Stella, with a smile Stella began to speak.

"Well Danny was always getting into mischief his favourite word was boom and Lindsay banned him from saying it as she was afraid it would have been Lucy's first word, Stella smiled as she though back to the time Danny had told her that.

"Lindsay was clever and funny, she was a brilliant CSI, she was so scared about being a mom, when she was in labour she told me about all the things that could go wrong, and I told her that the fact she had thought of them already meant she was ready, she was a great friend to me also, I miss her so much" Stella lightly sobbed, Jess wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug, "Hey come on they will be smiling down on you today wanting you to be happy" Jess reassured her.

"Mac, time to get ready" Sheldon smiled as he saw his boss and friend relaxed on the couch, standing up Mac headed for the bedroom and got his tux, it was cream with a matching waistcoat and tie, the rest of them men where also wearing a tux but in different shades of colour, handing the wedding bands to Don, Mac smiled "Thanks for being my best man Don it means a lot to me" Mac said looking at his friend "No problem Mac" Don smiled as they shared a manly hug. Soon all the men where ready it was almost 1200 the wedding was due to start at 1245.

Stella now had her make up done it was minimal as she wanted a natural look for her wedding she smiled in the mirror the dress showed of her bump she proudly rubbed her hands over it, Jess and Lucy where both ready in their dresses they waited for Stella in the living room, as Stella walked out of the room wearing her wedding dress, tiara shoes, and carrying her flowers Jess almost cried "Stella you look like a princess" she gushed "Mama pwetty" Lucy smiled.

Soon it was time, Mac had took his position on the beach at the end of a red carpet and under the archway of flowers smiling he greeted the priest, Don stood next to Mac as the rest of the team took there seats, there was not a lot of people there but it was everyone who Mac and Stella cared about so they where happy.

As the music started Jess and Lucy walked down the isle first, Don felt his heart beat as he saw Jess she looked stunning in her silk red brides made dress, there where awe's all around at little Lucy, once Jess and Lucy took there place Stella made her way down the isle, as Mac turned around he saw his angle his perfect beautiful Stella, watching her float down the isle with there child proudly on show he fell more in love.

Stella smiled as she stood next to Mac, as Mac leaned in to kiss her cheek he complimented on how gorgeous she looked, soon the ceremony got under way,

"_Family and friends,_

_We are gathered here today to witness the marriage Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, Mac would you say your vows please." _smiled the priest, as Mac turned to Stella he paused for a moment before speaking.

"_Stella I have loved you for so long, I cant believe that you will soon be my wife, I love you more that the world and I love our children" _Mac smiled placing a hand on Stella's bump and looking at Lucy just then the baby kicked as if to say I'm here also," _I promise to love cherish and obey you until death do we part," _Mac said kissing the back of her hand.

Now it was Stella's turn,

"_Mac my best friend and sole mate, you are my hero today starts a new chapter in our life's my love for you is eternal, I promise to love cherish and obey you till death do us part. _

Stella smiled as she tried to fight back the tears she was afraid of her mascara running, soon the priest began to speak again.

Can I have the rings please asked the priest, as Don passed the rings they where white gold and had been engraved with "Mac and Stella forever" inside each of them, one was handed to Mac and he placed it on Stella's finger and Stella did the same to Mac, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" beamed the priest, as Mac and Stella kissed a loud cheer from the seats erupted Don, Jess , Sheldon, Adam, Sid and Lucy all stood up clapping there hands.

After signing the register which took tow attempts as Stella kept singing Bonasera instead of Taylor which caused small laughs ebtween the team, soon Mac and Stella headed up the isle Mac carried Lucy on one arm and had the other wrapped around Stella.

The guests soon followed as they headed towards the small marquee, where a small band played, as the first dance song came on Mac and Stella moved slowly to the music, they had picked "**When you tell me that you love me**" , there friends sat and watched the happy couple they where so in love they had each other and there little family, life was perfect of them, as the second song came on Don and Jess joined them on the dance floor and after a few minuets Sid picked up Lucy and danced with her that left Adam and Sheldon.

"Want to dance" Adam asked "Sure why not" Sheldon replied, as both men stood up they moved to the music much to the amusement to there friends everyone started to laugh as they saw the to men dance a slow dance, quickly Don grabbed his camera and took a snap, waving the camera he smiled.

"This pic will come in handy one day" the men shrugged there shoulders and continued to dance not bothered by Don and his threats, the reception soon got under way with music food and drink, Don stood up to do a toast "Could you all raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Taylor" he smiled at Mac and Stella, everyone raised there glasses and toasted the newly weds, the Mac stood up "On behalf of my wife and I" a small cheer erupted when he said that he had a smile on his face he loved the "My wife" part, "We would like to say thanks to you all for being here on our special day, we love you all very much, and here's to Danny and Lindsay, who I'm sure are watching down on us today" as everyone raised there glasses they done another toast, Lucy then spoke "Lindsway" she had tried to say Lindsay but it was to difficult for her, the team all smiled as she said her mommy's name, she was quickly growing up her words where getting better.

The celebrations carried on to the small hours, until no one could eat drink or dance anymore, it was arranged that Lucy would stay with the others so Mac and Stella could have a romantic night alone, once they had all said goodnight Mac lifted Stella and carried her to there villa, as he slowly slipped of her wedding dress he undressed his self leaving them both in there underwear, lowering Stela to the bed Mac moved so she could be on top as it was more comfertable, they soon started to make love as a newly wed couple as they reached there climax Mac smiled "Love you my wife" gazing in to Stella's eyes "Love you my husband" Stella replied kissing his lips, those words felt so natural and comforting to them both as they fell asleep in each others arms, there hands locked with each others as they wedding bands touched…………….

"_Congratulations Mac and Stella" _came a whisper in the soft breeze, it was a message from the angels in heaven.

**Oh my hand hurts after that but it was so good to write did you like it I hope so thanks for reading x..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there sorry for the delay in updating I have been wee bit busy this weekend thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing its great, I still have lots to write for this story so I hope you stay with me till the end………………………..**

Stella was the first to wake rubbing her hand over her face she smiled at her wedding band, "What are you smiling at Mrs Taylor" came a voice from beside her, turning around she saw Mac smile at her leaning in for a kiss she whispered "Good morning handsome fancy some fun" almost as soon as she asked the question Mac had pulled her on top of his body as they began to make love, after a few hours of there early morning make out session they decided to get up and dressed and go see the rest of the team.

Walking hand in hand to the other villa Stella smiled as she saw Lucy wave from the balcony safely in Don's arms "Mama" the little girl shouted as she clapped her hands, "Hey sweetie" Stella cooed as she lifted the small child into her waiting arms "I missed you" she smiled kissing her head before passing Lucy to Mac "Dada" she smiled hugging Mac, her small arms only reaching half way around his neck Lucy kissed his cheek, "Morning princess" he smiled rubbing her back.

"Have a good night you too" Don winked at the newly weds Mac and Stella both smiled at each other "Yes we did thanks" Stella replied with a grin, just then Jess walked out and joined them "Morning" she greeted everyone as she gave Don a kiss before sitting beside him, "So what's on the agenda for today then" Mac asked as he placed Lucy down on his knee, "We could go to the water park" Stella smiled, "Yes that sounds great" Don and Jess both replied at the same time causing them both to blush. Adam Sheldon and Sid had now joined them and where happy at the idea of the water park, once everyone was ready they headed in to separate cars, Mac Stella Lucy and Sheldon went in one and Don Jess Sid and Adam went in the other, after 30 minuets of driving past the beaches and ocean they pulled up into the car park.

"Wow this looks amazing" Adam smiled like a big kid, grabbing their things from the cars they all headed to the desk, once everyone had paid they all entered the park, there was two separate areas one for younger kids and the other for older kids and adults, they all decided to head to the smaller pool first, Lucy squealed with delight as Mac lowered her into the water, she had her water wings on and happily splashed about, the rest of the team laid back in the shallow water and let the morning sun shine on there faces, "This is the life" Don smiled as he opened one eye "Mac any chance we can transfer to work here in the sun" waiting for a reply he heard the rest of them laugh "I don't think Sinclair will go for that somehow" Mac replied.

"Hey you lot go and have some fun, ill stay here with Lucy" Stella smiled, "Last one there is a stinky" Don yelled as he ran towards the bigger pool, Stella laughed as the rest of the team chased him, "Looks like its just me and you kiddo" Stella smiled at Lucy, the little girl sat and smiled while splashing in the water, hearing the others scream and have fun in the big pool Stella leaned back and rubbed her bump, the warm water enveloped her body, suddenly the baby kicked "Lucy you want to feel the baby" asked Stella as she placed her small hand upon her tummy, Lucy giggled as she felt her sibling kick "Baby" she smiled placing a kiss on Stella's bump, pulling Lucy into her arms Stella let the little girl snuggle in her arms as they both relaxed in the water, "Having fun" Mac smiled sitting next to Stella so that Lucy was between them, "Lucy felt the baby kick" Stella smiled as she took Macs hand and placed in where Lucy's hand has just been, Mac grinned when he felt the small kicks, "I will never tire of feeling that" he said looking at Stella, they both sat and smiled at each other until Lucy got between them "Dada play" she asked holding out her arms.

"You want to go on the slide" Mac asked lifting her up, walking over to the slide Mac sat down and placed Lucy on his knee, just then the were sliding down the flume headed for the water below, Stella smiled as she heard Lucy's creams of laughter soon there was a "Splash" Mac and Lucy both hit the water, "Again again," Lucy clapped excitedly, "Ok lets go" Mac smiled as he saw the eagerness in her face, soon they where doing the same thing over and over again after about 8 times Mac sat next to Stella and caught his breath, "She is getting hard work as she gets older" Mac smiled at Lucy before looking at Stella, "Just think we will have two of them soon to run around" Stella replied, turning to face her Mac smiled "I cant wait for it we are going to be the best family ever" he replied.

Don Jess Adam Sid and Sheldon approached with ice creams handing one each to Mac Stella and Lucy, they all sat and watched Lucy eat her first ice cream cone, licking the top she had it over her face hands and hair "Someone will need a bath later" Mac laughed as he watched the little girl, once she made short work of the cone she looked up at the adults, proud at the fact she had ate it all by her self with no help, "She is very determined" that one Sheldon smiled looking at Lucy "I wonder where she gets it from" Adam replied, the adults all then looked at Lucy and at how much like Danny and Lindsay she was becoming everyday, their characteristics and looks where channelled in side of Lucy waiting to be free.

Soon the day came to a close Mac and Stella invited the rest of the team for dinner at there villa, Stella bathed Lucy and got her ready for bed as Mac prepared pasta and chicken, leaving the meal to cook Mac headed to join Stella and Lucy in the bedroom, he smiled from the doorway as Stella put Lucy's hair into bunches, she looked so cute he thought before walking towards them, sitting on the bed he smiled at the women in his life, "You want to put her to bed" Stella asked looking at Mac, "Sure" he smiled picking Lucy up, carrying her to the guest room he placed her in the cot, kneeling beside her he began to tell her a story

"**_Once upon a time there was a King named Danny and a Queen named Lindsay and together they had a beautiful Princess named Lucy, They lived in a fairy tail castle in a magical kingdom, Princess Lucy had a fairy godmother Stella and lots of fairy god fathers. They all loved to spend time with each other and done many special things with each other, but sadly one day the King and Queen went to heaven leaving there Princess behind, she went to live with her Fairy godparents who loved her very much, As the princess got older she often wondered about the King and Queen, she knew they loved her and where always watching over her, smiling up to heaven the Princess would blow kissed hoping the King and Queen would catch them, _**

**_The End"_**

Once Mac had finished the story he saw Lucy was asleep, slowly pulling the cover across her chest he leaned down and softly kissed her head before quietly exiting the room, walking to the kitchen he Saw Stella she looked upset "Hey babe what's up" he asked wrapping his arms around her body, Stella leaned back in to his embrace sighing she wiped a tear "It was your story I wonder if Lucy remembers her mommy and daddy" she replied, "She probably wont but it is our job to make sure she knows all about them" Mac smiled, "I know you are right, I just miss them that's all and I feel guilty that we are the ones watching Lucy grow up and not them" came a small reply, "I know you do and I do also, c'mon lets get ready for our guests" Mac replied kissing her lips.

Sitting around the dining table later that evening Mac Stella Don Jess Adam Sid and Sheldon enjoyed the meal and lots of wine, apart from Stella who was on sparkling water she sat and watched as her husband and friends get tipsy.

"So who's up for a game shot Jenga" Jess asked, everyone agreed as they set up the blocks each person took it in turns to remove a piece and place it on top with out it falling over, Don was first, nervously he picked the first one and was successful "Yes no shot for me" he laughed next the others had a go, they all managed to take there turn with out it falling, now it was the second go, Mac was first to go he picked one slowly, Stella laughed at the concentration on his face that he only ever dose when he is at work, the block was half way out and it fell "Dam it" Mac cursed as the rest of the team laughed "Here is your tequila" Jess smiled handing him the small shot glass, Mac quickly downed the liquid and made a face as it hit the back of his throat.

Setting up the game again the team continued to play till the early hours they got threw one and a half bottles of tequila "There will be some bad heads tomorrow" Stella smiled as she headed to bed earlier than the others kissing Mac goodnight and saying good night she made her way to the bedroom, undressing she climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning soon arrived waking up Stella knew she was alone in bed wondering where Mac was, she climbed out of bed and headed towards the living room he was not there "Where is he" she wondered, hearing Lucy was awake she walked to the other bedroom and stopped at the door, there was Mac asleep on the floor next to the crib with Lucy's teddies as a pillow. "Dada" Lucy pointed to Mac, Stella laughed at the sight "Ssh Lucy we don't want to wake Dada now" she smiled lifting the small child, they both headed to the kitchen and made breakfast.

Once they where both fed, Stella made a coffee, lifting Lucy out of the high chair and placing her on the ground they walked towards where Mac was, "Oh My head" came a moan from the small room, Stella laughed as she stood at the door, "Dada hugs" Lucy yelled heading towards Mac and falling on top of him, "Ugh morning Luc" he smiled lifting his head, "Morning" Stella smiled handing him the cup of warm liquid, Mac sat up and leaned in for a kiss "Wow not on your life you stink" she laughed gently pushing his head away, "Aw not fair" Mac pouted, Lucy happily sat and watched the adults as she played with her dolly, "Once you have a shower and brush your teeth then you will get a kiss"

Mac did what he was told and get showered as Stella got Lucy ready, Mac walked out of the bedroom and towards Stella, pulling her close he planted a kiss on her lips, "Morning" he whispered, "Morning" she replied laughing i like the clean and fresh Mac not the tequila smelling one, what time did you lot call it a night then" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, Mac ran his hand threw his hair and looked at her "I have no idea" he shrugged but i think it was late sharing another kiss and hug they decided to get ready.

Once the three of them were dressed they headed off to see the rest of the team, "I wonder what state they will be in" asked Stella as they reached the patio doors, opening them slightly they found the room was silent, they crept in and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms opening the first door slightly they saw Sid asleep on the bed fully dressed "I have a idea" Mac smiled he grabbed his camera and took a picture, as they both laughed Mac and Stella headed to the second door, they opened it to see Sheldon and Adam share a bed and had there arms wrapped around each other, taking a few pictures Stella tried hard not to laugh and she had to keep Lucy quiet, the last room was Don and Jess cautiously opening the door in case they where naked Stella popped her head round and saw them half dressed cuddling each other, taking the camera from Mac she took a picture and closed the door. They quickly left the villa and headed to the beach letting Lucy walk beside them " We are so bad" Stella chuckled suddenly Lucy sat, down grabbing some sand she placed it in her mouth "Lucy no" Mac and Stella both shouted but it was too late, they watched her face squirm at the feeling and taste in her mouth, "Yuk mama" she cried, washing her mouth with some water Stella calmed her down "You wont do that again in a hurry Will you" she asked the little girl, she found it hard to be cross with her as she had the most amazing blue eyes and cutest smile, Stella thought.

They continued there walk along the beach and occasionally taking pictures Lucy began to become tired so Mac lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders as Stella wrapped her arm with his, together they walked along the beach as a happy family, life was perfect for them just now and with the new baby on its way it would become even more perfect Stella thought as she smiled at Mac and Lucy her family who she loved very much.

**Ok that's that chapter done did u like, the next chapter will see them enjoy there last days in St Lucia then head home enjoy married life the final scan and then baby time….RnR**


	19. New York awaits

**Here is the next chapter for you all thanks very much for all your lovely reviews you have sent me I have loved them all and they are much appreciated, I hope that you like this one, I own nothing they are all the brain child of csi ny people..**

The last day of the honeymoon had arrived Mac had arranged for him and Stella to spend the day alone he had planned something special, "I'm going to drop Lucy off with the others" he smiled as Stella walked from the bathroom wrapped in a large towel, "Bye Lucy, be good" she smiled kissing the youngster and then Mac, "Wont be long" Mac smiled as he left the villa, walking across the path he placed Lucy down and let her toddle beside him she grinned happily as she looked up at Mac "Hand Dada" she asked, reaching her hand out to Mac's, smiling down at her Mac took her small delicate hand in his larger one and they walked together towards the other villa. Walking threw the patio doors the rest of the team were having breakfast and they all smiled when they saw Lucy and Mac "Hey Lucy" Sheldon smiled as he walked towards the little girl and picked her up, he blew raspberries on her cheek causing her to giggle once he was done Sheldon passed her to Adam and then the others who all got had a good morning hug from Lucy, who relished the attention she received when she was around them.

"So what have you got planned today then" Jess asked as she gave Lucy a strawberry to eat, as she looked at Mac, "I have hired a boat to sail us to a smaller island and there we will have lunch and spend time with each other" came the reply "Oh sounds lovely, I hope you both have a lovely time and don't worry about madam she will be fine" Don replied rubbing Lucy's hair.

"Ok thanks you guys I will see you all later have a good day, bye sweetie" Mac said as he gave Lucy a kiss, "Bye Dada" she waved with one hand as the other shoved more fruit in to her mouth, Mac laughed at the sight before he left and headed back to Stella, walking in to the villa he had a smile on his face "What's so funny" asked Stella when she saw Mac, "Lucy she never ceases to amaze me that one" he replied "You ready" Mac asked pulling Stella in to a hug, "Yep am all yours" she grinned as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

After a short car journey they pulled up at the marina Stella smiled at Mac she loved the ocean, looking over at him she couldn't hide her huge grin, "Oh Mac are we going sailing" she asked excitedly, turning to face her Mac smiled "Lets go our boat awaits" getting out of the car they both walked hand in hand towards the end of the dock.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Taylor" Greeted the captain as he shook both there hands, "Nice to meet you" Mac replied, "Right lets get you boarded and then we can set sail, smiled the captain he reached over and helped Stella aboard once she was safely on deck Mac followed behind her.

"Take a seat and watch the view" the captain pointed to the small seating area, Mac and Stella both sat down and Mac wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly the boat pulled out of the marina and into the open sea, "This view is stunning" smiled Stella, "Yes it is" Mac replied as he looked at Stella, "You are such a romantic I love you" she smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips, "Looks like junior is up" she laughed as the baby kicked, Mac placed his hand on her belly and smiled "Hey baby" he cooed as he talked to the bump, Stella laughed at the sight it was so cute.

After a hour of sailing the captain sounded the horn, "Land ahead" he smiled and pointed his finger, soon they pulled up along side the small wooden dock, climbing off first Mac then helped Stella, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket they walked towards the small beach.

"Mac its amazing how did you know about this place" Stella asked as she sat down on the blanket and looked up at Mac, smiling as he sat down beside her, "I have my contacts" he replied. Opening the picnic basket he took out the bottle of non alcoholic champagne and two flutes pouring them both a glass he handed one to Stella "Here's to our future and our children" clinking glasses the both took a sip while looking in to each others eyes , "You hungry" Mac asked, "Hungry for you, make love to me" Stella replied pulling Mac close, both slowly undressing Stella climbed on top of Mac as they started to make love on the beach, reaching their climax together Stella collapsed in to Mac's arms, "I have never had sex on the beach before" Mac spoke as he kissed her head, "Me neither" came the reply.

Moving so that she could lie next to Mac, Stella snuggled closer to his side and laid her head upon his chest, Mac wrapped his arms around her as the both fell asleep in the mid morning sun.

After there nap Mac and Stella both had lunch which was pasta and salad with bread rolls, "That was yummy" Stella smiled as she ate the last mouth full, "I love pasta" she said looking at Mac, "I hope your not too full we still have strawberries and chocolate to go" Mac replied pulling on the dessert, dipping a strawberry into the melted chocolate he rubbed in across Stella's, leaning in he kissed her lips and licked the chocolate away, "Mm chocolate Mac, I like" Stella grinned, picking up a piece of the fruit and dipping it in the chocolate she fed in to Mac, the rest of the lunch consisted of them feeding each other fruit and chocolate as well as kissing each other.

Packing up the leftovers Mac stood up and helped Stella stand, holding her hand he smiled "Fancy going for a walk" he asked, "Sure" came the reply, walking hand in hand across the beach to the small wooded area they followed the path, the sun was shining against Stella's skin causing her to glow, "You are like a Grecian goddess you know that" Mac smiled looking at her, after waling for a good half hour they decided to head back to the beach and sit in the sun.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling and making out, as the sun disappeared it became cooler, "Its getting cooler now, shall we head back to the boat" Mac asked as he watched as Stella shivered a little, packing up the picnic they headed down the beach to where the boat was, "Have a good day" waved the captain as he saw them approach "Yes it was amazing thank you" Stella replied as she climbed aboard, once she and Mac where on deck they headed down below to the lounge area, there was a huge sofa, "My feet are killing me" Stella whined a little as he collapsed onto the cushions. "Here let me give you a foot massage" Mac smiled as he picked up her left foot and stared to rub it, "Mac that feels nice" she smiled contently, once she was done Mac started on her right foot.

Mac watched as Stella closed her eyes and fell asleep, she was almost 7 months gone and she was feeling tired a lot more, placing the blanket over her Mac kissed her head and walked up to the top deck.

"Where is your lovely wife" asked the captain as he looked at Mac, "She is taking a nap, the pregnancy is taking its toll now" Mac replied, "Ah I remember when my wife was pregnant with our first she wanted to sleep all day" smiled the man as he remembered that time of his life, "So is this you first" he asked again looking at Mac "Well its our first biological child but we have a daughter at 18 months she was our friends little girl but they died and left us custody" Mac replied with sorrow in his voice, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" came the reply.

Both standing on deck the men watched as the land came into view, "Hi" came a sleepy voice from behind them, Mac turned around and saw Stella stand there he watched as she pulled her hair in to a ponytail, "Hey gorgeous" he greeted pulling her close, both sharing a kiss they stood and watched as the land got closer, soon they where pulling in to the marina and along side the dock, securing the boat and switching the engine of the captain smiled "Well you two its been a pleasure" he smiled shaking there hands, "That you I have had a lovely day" Stella replied.

Soon they where on the road heading back to the villa, the sun was setting over the beach Stella leaned her head back against the head rest, "I cant believe we fly home tomorrow" she said with a sad voice, "I know it has been amazing but just think we have so much to look forward to" Mac replied as he rubbed her bump, Stella placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

Soon they where puling up outside the villa, both heading inside they smiled at the scene Lucy was dancing in the middle of the floor with the adults the music was up so loud that no one heard Mac and Stella enter, as Sheldon turned around he smiled "You coming to join us" grabbing Mac's hand Stella pulled him towards the group, as they all danced away and watched Lucy there was laughs all round, some of it was directed at Mac who had no rhythm.

Once everyone was all danced out they sat on the sofa and seats, Mac Stella and Lucy had the sofa Lucy sat on Mac's knee she cuddled into his chest falling asleep. "Thanks again for coming to our wedding and sharing this magical time with us" Stella smiled. "We would not have missed it for the world we love you guys" Don replied as he smiled back.

Soon it was goodnights all around as Mac and Stella took Lucy home "See your tomorrow bright and early" reminded Mac as he looked at the others "Yes boss" Adam mock saluted causing the others to giggle.

Once they where back in there villa Mac put Lucy to bed as Stella made hot chocolates, lying in bed the smiled at each other, "Love you" they both said at the same time which caused them to laugh, a little while later they both fell asleep.

The next morning soon arrived it was just gone 5am and every one was up and ready, Mac grabbed the cases and put them in the car as Stella got Lucy sorted, picking up there tickets and passports they headed to the car and saw the others "New York here we come" Sheldon smiled, setting off in different cars they headed to the airport, once everyone was checked in they sat and waited for the flight to be announced, in the meantime Lucy amused the adults with her antics, "Flight 4162 to JFK is now avalable for boarding" came the announcement over the tannoy, grabbing their hand luggage Mac, Stella, Lucy, Don, Jess, Adam ,Sheldon and Sid boarded the flight bound for home, taking there seats they all got comfortable before take off. Stella and Lucy soon fell asleep, Mac read his book, Adam and Sheldon watched a movie Sid read the news paper while Don and Jess chatted away, as the plane soared in to the sky they where finally heading home.

"We will now be landing in JFK welcome to New York," announced the captain as the plane landed and came to a halt, Mac smiled as he was the statue of liberty he loved this city and he was glad to be home.

Collecting there luggage the team headed outside and said there goodbyes as they all headed home, arriving at there house Mac quickly lifted Lucy and ran to the front door opening it he put Lucy down and turned around in time to meet Stella "What's the rush" she asked a little confused, "Just wanted to carry my new wife over the thresh hold" he smiled as he picked Stella up causing her to laugh, "Welcome home my wife" Mac smiled kissing her lips, Stella deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Argh" came a scream from the living room, placing Stella down they both rushed to where Lucy was, she was stood in the middle of the room screaming and pointing to something, "Lucy what's up sweetie" Mac asked kneeling beside her, "dada spida" Mac followed her gaze and saw the smallest spider sitting on the floor, "Its only a baby spider it wont hurt you" he smiled at the little girl, picking up the spider he watched as Lucy headed towards Stella "Up mama" she asked she watched as Mac opened the patio door and placed the spider on the porch and closed the door, "Right bed time " Stella smiled at Mac and Lucy, who happily agreed they where all knackered from the flight home and where looking forward to sleeping in there own beds that night, both putting Lucy to bed Mac and Stella kissed her good night and switched on the night light, soon she was fast asleep, closing the door slightly Mac and Stella headed to there bedroom, both undressing and climbing under the covers they shared a kiss good night befor falling asleep.

**Ok I know it was not a greatly exciting chapter PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW thanks so much the next chapter will be up soon, love ya xxxx**


	20. Lucy Lucy

**Hi peps well here is the next chapter I hope that you like it I own nothing….**

The team had all settled in back home and back at work, Mac and Stella where both at work trying to juggle full time work with full time parenting, it was hard but they had good friends to help out, sitting in his office Mac looked out of the glass window and into the lab he smiled when he saw Stella in the break room she was surrounded by the lab techs who where each feeling the baby kick, Mac felt proud of Stella she was carrying his child and she looked amazing she was stunning even more than normal, "If that's possible he thought" the pregnancy suited her, just then Stella looked up and saw Mac watch her they both shared a little smile, Mac blushed slightly and got back to his work. later that day the team where all in the break room when the chief walked in "Taylor" he said looking at the team, just then Mac and Stella both turned and replied "Yes sir" causing the others to laugh, "I mean Mac" he smiled "But congrats Stella" Mac left the break room and headed to his office with his boss where they chatted for about 20 minuets, joining the others Stella looked at him "Everything OK" she asked "Yes all is good he gave me this wedding card for us" Stella looked surprised and so did the team, opening it she found two vouchers for a two night stay at the Plaza "Wow" Stella smiled.

Soon the day came to its end and the team headed home, Mac and Stella collected Lucy from day care and went home, once they all had dinner Mac bathed Lucy as Stella cleared the dishes hearing Lucy giggle in the tub she went to investigate Mac was putting bubbls on her nose "Again Dada" she clapped, Stella stood and watched them frommthe door way, soon it was bed time Stella read Lucy and book then tucked her in, she kissed her goodnight and switched on the night light, joning Mac on the sofa the cuddled up and watched a movie, "So the plaza" she smiled "I know who would have known we would get a gift let alone one like that Mac replied" kissing her head, "Love you" he whispered " Love you" Stella replied leaning up to kiss his lips, becoming more passionate they moved to the bedroom.

The next day was the day of Stella's 20 week scan, arriving at the hospital with Mac she checked in at the desk and went to sit down in the waiting area, "So do you want to find out the sex" Stella asked looking at Mac, "I would like a surprise as long as the baby is healthy then I will be happy with whatever we have" he smiled kissing her hand "I feel the same" came the reply.

"Stella Taylor" called the nurse, Stella and Mac both stood up and followed the nurse to the small room, sitting on the bed Stella waited for the small scanner to show there baby on the screen, holding Mac's hand she gripped it slightly when they heard the heartbeat, "There we are happy and healthy" smiled the nurse "Do you want to know the sex" she asked looking at the parents to be "No we will wait till the big day" Stella replied with a smile.

Once the appointment was over they headed back to the lab to get Lucy, holding the scan picture that would join the other one Stella smiled at the small image that was her unborn child, "Mama Dada" yelled a happy Lucy when she saw her parents walk in to the break room, Mac picked her up and smiled kissing her head "Hey baby girl" he spoke then passed her to Stella who also kissed her, "You ready for your day out at the zoo" Stella asked "U huh" nodded Lucy clapping her hands.

Gathering there things Mac Stella and Lucy headed to central park zoo, Lucy was in her pushchair that Mac proudly pushed as Stella walked beside them, "Nanimal" Lucy pointed at the cages "Can you say Tiger" Stella smiled looking at Lucy "Iger" came the reply as she tries to copy Stella, both Mac and Stella both laughed as she done her own pronunciations of the words, arriving at the petting zoo Mac unclipped Lucy and held her hand while Stella took charge of the pushchair.

"Dada me hold" Lucy asked when she saw the small rabbits, sitting down Mac placed Lucy on his knee and helped her hold the fluffy animal, "Smile" Stella said as she took a picture, Lucy happily giggled as she fed and played with the small animals "Shall we get her a pet rabbit when she is older" Stella asked looking at Mac who now had Lucy on his shoulders, "Yes I think she would like that" he replied with a smile.

"You want to go and see the sea lion show" Mac asked looking at Lucy "Yeyy dada" she cheered with excitement "I will take that as a yes then" Mac laughed as he looked at Stella, arriving at the sea lion enclosure they took there seats and waited for the show to start Lucy was sat on Mac's knee she had her eyes glued to the stage that the animals had just appeared on, as the show got underway the sea lions did all sorts of tricks, "Wow this is pretty good" Stella smiled looking at Mac, "Your not the only one who thinks so" Mac replied pointing at Lucy who was laughing and clapping loudly.

Once the show was over they headed for some lunch sitting on the grass the family tucked in to the packed meal Stella had made that morning, "Wings" Lucy pointed to the swings at the park, "You want to go and play" Mac asked standing up, kissing Stella he held Lucy's hand as they walked to the park, Stella laid on the grass and watched them while stroking her bump, she could just see Mac and Stella threw the crowds of people, Lucy waved excitedly at her when she came into view.

"Up dada" Lucy asked holding her arms out, picking her up Mac lifted her on to the small steps that led to the slide he watched as the climbed up and over the small wooden frame "Dada" she waved from the top, Mac watched and waved as she began to slide down the metal Shute she screamed happily as she whizzed down towards the ground, "Again Dada" she smiled, Mac lifted her again and smiled as she waved from the top, "Mama" she waved to Stella, turning for a second Mac looked at Stella then Back to Lucy, suddenly a high pitched scream echoed around him, looking around he saw Lucy lying motionless on the ground below.

"Lucy" Mac screamed as he rushed to her side, kneeling down he could see blood coming from her head, "No" he sobbed rubbing her hand, "Mac what happened" Stella asked as she rushed to his side, "Noo Lucy" Stella screamed when she saw the little girl, Mac held Stella as they sat by Lucy's side, her eyes where closed and she made no noise or movements.

"I have called EMS" spoke a woman close by, neither of them answered there only focus was Lucy, soon the EMS was on scene "What happened asked the older man" as he tended to Lucy, he was checking for spinal Injuries once he was happy she had non he turned her over, "What happened" he asked again looking at Mac, snapping out of his daze Mac finally spoke "She fell from the top of the slide" came they reply as Mac looked from Lucy to the man then back to Lucy.

"OK what's her name and how old is she" asked the other paramedic, "Her name is Lucy Messer and she is 18 months old" Stella replied she was clinging to Mac, "OK we need to get her to the hospital immediately" replied the paramedic, soon Lucy was on the gurney and in the EMS truck, Mac and Stella went with her Stella held her small hand "He Lucy its Mommy please be ok we love you sweetie" Stella sobbed, pulling her close Mac felt her pain together the cried as the pain of seeing there little girl like that was heart breaking.

Arriving at the hospital Mac had to give them Lucy's details at the desk, "We will show you to the family room" spoke the receptionist, "No I want to go with her" Stella yelled as she tried to get out of Mac's embrace "Stella let them do there job please think of the baby" Mac spoke trying to clam her down, once they had reached the family room Stella collapsed in Mac's arms sobbing uncontrollably Mac tried to soothe her.

After what seemed like forever the doctor appeared Stella sat up and held Mac's hand as he introduced him self, "Hi I'm Dr Smith" he spoke gently taking a seat, "Lucy has sustained a serious head injury, we need to do a operation to stop the bleeding, but we need your permission before we can do so" Mac was first to answer "Yes do it what ever it takes to save Lucy do it" "Can we see her first" asked Stella. The doctor looked at her face she was broken, "Ok but you have to be quick we need to get her to theatre" Mac and Stella followed the doctor to the small room.

Opening the door Stella rushed to her bed side, "Lucy its mommy please get better we love you we need you" she cried kissing the little girls head, Mac held Stella close and kissed Lucy "Get better princess we love you" he whispered, "Lets get her to surgery" the doctor spoke leaving the room as they wheeled Lucy out, "I will come and see you straight after the operation" he said looking at Mac and Stella, who where still standing holding each other as they watched Lucy disappear threw the glass doors.

"Id best phone the team and let them know" he spoke gently against Stella's head, she had her arms wrapped around Mac and nodded in a reply, letting one arm free Mac dialled Don's number, it rang twice.

"Hey Mac how's the zoo" Don spoke when he answered,

"Don we are at the hospital Lucy has had a accident" Mac replied

"Is she Ok what happened" asked Don

"No Don she's not she fell from the top of the slide she needs a brain operation" Mac replied during sobs,

"We will be right there" Don said soon there was silence at the lines went dead.

Sitting in the waiting Don Jess Adam Sheldon and Sid entered the room Mac stood up when she saw them Jess hugged him and then sat with Stella she hugged her close as the men shared a hug and looked at Stella "How is she" Don asked Mac as he looked at Stella, "She's not good I'm trying to keep her calm for the sake of the baby but its hard she just wants the be with Lucy" Don could see the anguish in Mac's face, after all they had been threw this year loosing Danny and Lindsay and hostage how much more could this family take. As everyone took a seat Stella sat between Mac and Jess Don sat the other side of Jess while the others sat close by. Silence filler the room as they waited for news on Lucy.

Sighing Mac stood up it had been almost two hours since the operation "What's taken so long" he asked looking at his watch "I mean how long does it take to operate on a small child" he said looking at Sheldon hoping he could give him some answers, "I'll go and see what's going on" said Sheldon as he stood up and left the room, walking down the hall he felt the tears sting his eyes, he had refused to cry in front of Stella he could see how upset she was, searching for a doctor he approached a small room, "Can you tell me who is Lucy Messer's doctor" he asked when he saw a young nurse "Are you related" she asked "Yes her uncle" Sheldon spoke, "The doctor will be along soon with some news" she smiled gently before walking away.

Returning to the waiting area he looked at the team through the glass window standing out side he composed him self before walking threw the door, "The doctor will be along soon" he said looking at Mac, who nodded in a reply as he held Stella she had fallen asleep in his arms with her hand resting on her baby belly. Soon the door opened and the doctor entered at that point Stella woke up she held Mac's hand as the doctor began to speak………..

**OK DO YOU JUST WANT TO HIT ME AFTER I ENDED IT LIKE THAT WILL LUCY SURVIVE OF WILL SHE JOIN HER MOMMY AND DADDYIN HEAVEN, I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER PLEASE RNR THANKS,,,,,A QUICK NOTE, I'M NOW ON 3 WEEKS HOLIDAY BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE MY STELLA.......**


	21. a waiting game

**Chapter 21 up now sorry for the delay I do hope that you enjoy it please read and review thanks very much….**

Soon the door opened and the doctor entered, at that point Stella woke up and held Mac's hand as the doctor began to speak. "Sorry for the long delay" he began to speak, "We had a few complications during the operation", Stella held her breath as he continued, "The operation was a success we stopped the bleeding, but we wont know if there is any long term damage to Lucy until she wakes up" said the doctor, "When will she wake up" asked Mac, "She should wake up in the next hour, I will show you to her room and you can wait with her" replied the doctor, Stella was the first to stand as she followed the doctor, with Mac close behind.

Walking into the small room Stella started to cry, Lucy had a bandage around her head she had different machines wired up to her small body, "Oh Lucy" she softly spoke as she neared her bedside, gently stroking her hair she placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Mac stood close behind and held her small hand, "Hey Luc its Dada, please wake up sweetheart" he urged the little girl, pulling up a chair Stella sat down and stayed close to Lucy, Mac sat beside her "What if she has brain damage Mac what if she cant remember us" Stella asked never talking her eyes from the little girl, "Lets not think about that just now we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Mac replied kissing the back of her hand, over a hour had passed and there had been no change in Lucy's condition, Mac looked up when he heard the door open watching the doctor walk towards Lucy he began to speak "Why has she not work up yet" Mac asked with concern in his voice, "We are not sure she should be awake by now" replied the doctor looking at Mac and Stella, "I will be back soon to check on her status" he spoke as he left the room.

Mac watched Stella as she held on to Lucy with one hand and the other was placed on her swollen tummy as if she was drawing strength from their unborn child, "I Should go and see if the others want to visit" Mac spoke as he stood up, he watched as Stella nodded in a reply, walking out of the small room he walked down the corridor towards the family room, opening the door he was met by the team, "How is she" asked Don as he stood up, walking towards them Mac stopped for a moment taking a deep breath he then began to speak, "She is still not awake yet and the doctor is not sure why as she should be, would you like to come and visit" he asked looking at the anxious faces before him. "Yes" they all nodded and said in unison, leaving the room Mac walked down towards Lucy's room followed by the rest of the team, opening the door he stepped in side, the others gasped at the sight "Poor Lucy" Sid silently spoke when he saw the little girl. As the team gathered around the bed each of them placed a small kiss on her head Stella didn't respond to the others she just sat and watched Lucy as her small body clung to her small but valuable life.

"Stella why don't we go for a walk and let the others sit here you need a break" urged Mac as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "No I don't want to leave what if she wakes up I need to be here" came the reply, Mac looked up at Jess with pleading eyes asking for her help, "Stella come on its ok we will be here with her, you need to think of the baby" Jess spoke to her friend, Stella didn't look up, "I'm fine I just want to stay here" Stella replied, shrugging his shoulders Mac looked at the others, they all knew that Stella wouldn't move until Lucy woke up, no matter how hard they tried. "We will leave you alone for now" spoke Don as he squeezed Mac's shoulder, Mac watched as the team left, turning back to Stella he sat back in the chair and held her hand.

Watching the sun set over the city Mac saw Stella had fallen asleep, lifting her up he carried her to the small family room that was next door, Lying Stella on the bed he saw Don in the corridor "Stella is asleep now could you sit with Lucy for us" Mac asked "Sure we will Stella needs her rest" smiled Don, climbing into the bed with Stella, Mac held her close placing his hands upon the bump he pictured there unborn child with a smile Mac fell asleep.

Stella opened her eyes the next morning, looking around she wondered where she was she felt Mac's arms around her as she started to move "Mac" she gently nudged trying to wake him, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her "Is everything OK" he asked sitting up, Stella looked bewildered "Where is Lucy" she asked, "Next door its OK Don and Jess are with her" Mac replied climbing out of the bed, as they left the family room and entered Lucy's room , they saw Don and Jess at her bed side, "Morning" Jess smiled when she saw the couple, "Any change" asked Stella as she sat down, "No the doctor was in a little while ago, he said it will take time" replied Don, "Why cant he give a decent answer that's all he has said it will take time, i need to know is she is going to make it" Stella replied a little agitated to her friend, Don sat in silence he knew Stella was tired and hurt and he knew she didn't mean to lash out at him, bowing her head Stella apologised "Don I'm sorry, i should not take it out on you" she said looking up at her friend, "Its OK don't worry" Don replied as the exchanged a small glance with unspoken words, "Why don't you go get some rest we can take over" Mac said looking at the younger detectives, as Don and Jess stood up they both hugged Mac and Stella, "Call the minuet there is any change" Don said looking at Mac, Mac nodded and watched them leave.

It had been 48 hours since the operation and there was still no change in Lucy's condition, Stella had hardly left her side she was tiered and needed a proper nights sleep, "Stella" Mac spoke rubbing her arm, she had fallen asleep, getting no response Mac spoke a little louder, lifting her head from the side of the bed Mac gasped her body was floppy and weak, "Stella wake up" he yelled, feeling for a pulse he found a very weak one, "Don't do this tome please" he mumbled reaching over he pulled the emergency cord, just then a nurse walked in, "She wont wake up" Mac said pointing to Stella, as the nurse called for help Mac watched as Stella was taken away on a gurney, "Mac what's happened" asked Sheldon when he saw Stella, "I don't know I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up Sheldon" Mac replied as he leaned against the wall, "Go be with Stella and the baby I will stay here and the others will be along soon" Sheldon spoke.

Rushing along the corridor Mac went in search of Stella, finally finding the nurse he was lead to the small room, "What's wrong with her" asked Mac as he looked threw the glass window, just then the doctor appeared, "She has a condition called preeclampsia" he said replying to Mac's question, "Will she be Ok" replied Mac looking at the doctor, "She needs to rest and we will monitor her but it can be fatal in pregnant mothers" Mac refused to think he could loose her and the baby, "Can I see her", he asked looking at the doctor "Yes no problem" came a quick reply, as Mac walked into the room he fought back the tears when he saw Stella lying on the bed she had a white sheet over her and their baby bump was visible to see she was not 20 weeks and was growing everyday, gently holding her hand he kissed her lips, placing his other hand on the bump he smiled as he felt small kicks from inside her knowing that the baby was ok filled Mac with some small comfort, "Hey gorgeous" he gently spoke, " please get better soon we need you, Lucy needs her mother, she has already lost one this year she cant loose you, I love you" he spoke hoping that she would respond. Taking a seat he waited and watched hoping for some response.

A little while later Don and Jess walked into the room, "How is she" asked Jess as she looked at her friend, "Not good" replied Mac, as he looked up at them, "Lucy is she OK" he asked hoping that they would give him some good news, "Still no change" Don replied standing at the bottom of the bed, lowering his head Mac began to speak "Why is this happening to us, haven't we had enough bad luck this year with out this happening" Mac spoke with a little anger in his voice, Don and Jess didn't have the answer instead the sat and watched there boss try and stay strong for his family, silence filled the room as they all sat and waited for Stella to wake up. Taking it in turns the team spilt there time between Stella's room and Lucy's room, Adam Sid and Sheldon sat watching Lucy, "How much can one family take" Sid spoke as he watched Lucy, "I don't know but we need to be strong for them" replied Adam to the older man.

Mac decided he need some time alone, leaving Don and Jess with Stella he walked down to the hospitals church, on entering he sat down and silently prayed,

"**I know you can hear me and i know you are watching us, I know its been a while since i was last here but I need your help, please let my wife my daughter and unborn child all live, I need them they are my world my life and my strength to get threw each day without them i would be half the man I am today Stella my best friend is the love of my life i cant live without her, and out children we need them we love them so much its hurts, Lucy is only a baby and our unborn child needs a chance at life. I will never ask for anything else in life, i just need my family back with me in my arms. I'm begging you please help me" **

Mac felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he spoke, standing up he bowed his head an left the small room, deciding on some fresh air he walked around the small gardens, sitting on a bench away from the crowds he closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air that his lungs greatly appreciated after days of sitting in the hospital, just then a voice interrupted his thoughts "Mac" looking up he saw Don and Sheldon approach, standing up he walked towards them "You better come quick" Don said , not waiting for the rest of the sentence Mac rushed inside and ran down the hospital corridor every thought and image flashed threw his mind of what would be waiting for him………………..

**Ok that's the next chapter I hope you liked it so what has happened to Stella and will Lucy ever wake up, time will tell and I will revel all in the next chapter, so if you want be to continue just let me know, thanks and have a great weekend xxx **


	22. stella and lucy

**A/N Well here it is the next chapter I hope you enjoy I own nothing, happy reading……….**

Mac ran as fast as his legs would take him through the hospital corridors, passing other patients along the way he had one thing on his mind, Stella, rushing towards her room he saw the doctor emerge "Is she OK" asked Mac as he caught his breath, "She has just woken up, she is still weak and will need to stay in bed for a few days but she and the baby are both fine" replied the doctor with a smile, Mac sighed in relief, passing the doctor Mac walked in to the small room, Stella was awake she was lying down with her head to the side as she spoke to Jess, hearing the door open Stella immediately looked up, seeing Mac stand there was the best sight ever, before she could speak Mac was at her side kissing her head, "Thank god you are OK" he spoke softy inhaling her scent.

"I will leave you both alone" smiled Jess as she stood up, Stella nodded as Mac smile and said "Thank you", Stella returned her gaze to Mac, "How is our little girl" she asked her eyes never leaving his face, "Not change we are all taking it in turns to be with her" replied Mac as he sat on the bed next to Stella, "I want to see her Mac, I need to be there" Stella spoke, "The doctor said you need to rest for a few days, please Stella you need to think of the baby we can be there with Lucy" Mac replied, "Ok" Stella softly spoke as she leaned her head back against the soft pillow tears gently fell from her eyes, Mac knew how much she wanted to be there and he knew how much it hurt her she loved Lucy hell they both did with all their heart, Mac felt his heart break when he saw how upset Stella was. Rubbing his thumb over Stella's cheek Mac wiped away the tears she cried.

"I will go check on Lucy just now if that's " Mac asked looking at Stella, nodding her head she smiled "Give her a kiss for me"she softly spoke, "I will" he replied leaving the room, passing Don they shared a smile "How is Stella" he asked looking at Mac, "fighting as usual but she needs rest, she wants to see Lucy but i told her that we will be with her" Don nodded "I will go and sit with Stella as you go and see Lucy" Don spoke, going in opposite directions Don entered Stella's room, "Hey" he greeted taking a seat next to her bed "Hi" Stella smiled at her fiend "So how are wee all" Don asked holding Stella's hand, "Oh you know me Don i cant stay down for long" he replied with a laugh causing Don to smile, "So ho is you and Jess getting on" asked Stella, "We are getting along great she is lovely and just what i needed after all our loss" Don replied, "I'm glad that you are happy" Stella replied "I just wish Danny and Lindsay could be here to meet her" Don half smiled with a sad look, "I know me too" Stella replied "But i know they would have loved her just as much as we all do, and i bet they are watching down with there seal of approval" she continued with a smile, the too friends sat and chatted for hours, not realising the time until Mac walked in, "Hey how is she" asked Stella eager to know how Lucy was,"Still no change" Mac mumbled, taking a seat he thanked Don for sitting with Stella, "Hey that's what friends are for right" he said standing up, leaving the room he went to see Lucy and the others and let them know that Stella was going to be ok, Mac and Stella sat and reminisced about the years they had spent together,,recalling old memories just then the door opened looking up Mac saw Sheldon walk in, "Lucy is awake" he smiled at his two friends, "That's wonderful news" Mac cried as he looked at Stella, "I want to see her" Stella asked looking at Mac, "Ok I will see what I can do" came the reply Mac kissed her head and left the room, watching Mac leave Stella rubbed her tummy, "Hey little one your sister is going to be Ok, we cant wait to meet you" smiled Stella" she could feel the little kicks from inside her.

Walking down the hall to the children's ward Mac was excited to see Lucy finally awake, entering the room he smiled, she was sat up in bed playing with her dolly, when Lucy saw him she held out her little arms "Dada" walking over to her Mac picked her up and held her close "Lucy I love you so much" he whispered kissing her blond curls, "Mama" asked the little girl as her small eyes searched the room for Stella, "You will see Mama soon" he smiled. Just then the doctor walked in "Hi Lucy" he smiled at the small child she didn't know this man so she clung closer to Mac, "Its Ok Luce this man is here to help you" Mac said looking at the little girl, placing Lucy on the bed Mac watched as the doctor and a nurse examined Lucy, "Well she seems in good health and alert and there I doesn't seem to be any signs or permanent damage" smiled the doctor to Mac, "That's great" sighed Mac, "Can I take her to see her mom" Mac asked "Sure no problem it will probably do them both the world of good" replied the doctor.

Once the doctor and nurse had left, Mac picked up Lucy and headed down to Stella's room, opening the door he looked at Stella she was looking out the window, "Mama" yelled Lucy when she saw Stella, hearing the sweet noise of her daughters voice Stella turned around and smiled when she saw Mac and Lucy "Hey baby girl" Stella smiled holding out her arms, walking towards her Mac placed Lucy in her arms and watched as Stella hugged and kissed her small face, "I missed you so much" she almost cried, moving slightly so Lucy could lie next to her Stella held her close "I love you" she whispered to Mac, "I love you" he smiled as he watched the scenes in front of him. As the night approached Mac watched as Lucy fell asleep in her moms arms, he didn't want to disturb her so he decided to leave her, sitting in the chair Mac held Stella's hand and watched his little family.

The next morning came early and Mac hoped his two girls would be allowed home, watching Stella wake up he stood up and kissed her lips, "Morning" he smiled "Hey" she answered, just then the doctor walked in,

"Good morning he smiled, I have good news the three of you can go home today, but Stella you must take it easy and Lucy need to take care as she will still be tender after the operation"

"I promise I will take it easy, I just want to go home" Stella replied full of excitement, just then Lucy woke up, "Mama" she sleepily mumbles "Its Ok baby girl we where, you can go home today" Stella spoke to the little girl. Just after lunch time Stella and Lucy where discharged and headed home, Mac arrived with the SUV his smile could light up a thousand black outs as he drove his family home, pulling up outside the house Mac got out first walking round to Stella's door he helped her out before lifting Lucy from the back, walking up the path Stella smiled when she opened the door, she was so glad to be home.

Mac had taken a few days off work to help Stella and Lucy at home he wanted to make sure they where both fully fit and well before he started back work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the lab on his first day back Mac was greeted by Sinclair "Taylor" he said entering the office, Mac looked up when he heard his boss, "Sir" he answered "How is Stella and Lucy" he asked taking a seat, "They are both recovering thanks for asking" Mac said, "Good to hear it, well give them my best" the chief spoke as he stood up and left the room, watching his boss leave Mac smiled as he looked at the pictures on his desk. Just then his cell beeped indicating a crime scene standing up he left the office calling Sheldon and Don as he left the lab.

As the weeks passed Stella became bigger and Lucy got more of a handful she was defiantly Danny and Lindsay's daughter she had the look of innocence but the moment that cheeky grin appeared that's when the team saw Danny she had his mischievous side Mac and Stella both knew they had their hands full when she was older, arriving home from work one night Mac smiled he saw Lucy on the couch watching her cartoons hearing Stella humming in the kitchen he went to greet her, "How's my sexy lady" he smiled kissing her lips and holding her close with there baby nestled between them, "Glad to have my sexy man back home" she smiled, sharing a kiss they heard the patter of small feet rush to the kitchen "Dada" Lucy yelled when she saw Mac, kneeling down he smile "How's my little girl" he said opening his arms, Lucy rushed towards him giving him a big kiss. "Toon's" she said as she wriggled free from Mac's arms and rushing back to the living room.

"Mac I need ice cream" Stella asked late one night as she lay in bed, looking at the time Mac smiled it was 2am, "Ok love I will head to the all night store, any particular kind" he asked as he got dressed, "Surprise me" Stella smiled as she laid her head back against the pillows, !Oh and some gherkins also" she said, Mac's face said it all he was not going to question the weird combination as he knew that's what she craved, heading out to the cold late night Mac shivered as the cool air hit his body, "Good job I love you Stella" he smiled heading for the store. As the temperature changed and the months went by it was getting closer to Stella's due date, Mac was becoming a nervous wreck every time Stella moaned he jumped a mile, the rest of the team found it funny watching him.

The summer soon arrived and so did the heat, Stella was 2 weeks from her due date she was uncomfortable irritable and hot all the time, "Mama play" Lucy asked looking at Stella, "Mama cant play just now honey, I'm tiered baby" she smiled, Lucy climbed up beside her onto the couch as they shared a cuddle, Mac had left early for work that morning he ensured that Stella had all the numbers she needed in case Baby Taylor decided to come early, just then the phone rang "Hello" Stella answered "Hi honey how are we all" Mac greeted her down the phone, "We are all good" Stella replied, "What time will you be home" she asked looking at the time, "I will be home soon" he smiled eager to get home, "Ok we will see you later" Stella replied before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone Stella tried to stand up but she felt a little twinge sitting back down she rubbed her tummy and clenched her teeth she didn't want Lucy to see her in pain, waiting for the pain to ease she tried again, "Braxton hicks" she smiled, she read all the baby books that Mac had bought she knew it was common this late in pregnancy until her waters broke she knew there was no need to panic, walking to the bathroom Stella felt a wet sensation between her legs, looking down she saw a pool of liquid, "Time to panic I guess" she mumbled as the pains got stronger, gripping the bath she hoped that Mac would be home soon, "Hang on and wait for daddy" she urged the baby who was eager to arrive in to this world……………….

**So they are all home and baby Taylor is on its way, will Mac get home in time all will be revealed in the next chapter, which I might add wont be up till next week as I have family arriving this weekend to celebrate my 30****th****,so this is why I have updated this tonight, My Stella should be up tomorrow with any luck, please RnR , and thanks to everyone one of you for reading and reviewing so far and staying with my story it means so much thank you………….**


	23. welcome baby taylor

**A/N**

**Well hello there here is the long awaited next chapter I do apologise for the late update but as I said I had my 30****th**** birthday celebrations last weekend and my life is just getting back to normal, thanks for all the messages it was one drunken weekend 48 hours and i had a ball, anyways on to the story will baby Taylor wait for Daddy Mac, read on an find out I hope you like it…….**

Ouch Stella groaned as she felt another contraction "Mac please get home soon I need you" she spoke in between breaths, rubbing her belly she reached over for a towel running the cold water over it she placed it her forehead easing her self onto the floor she tried to get comfortable, "Right Stella stay calm remember your breathing exercises" she coaxed as another pain shot threw her belly quicker than the first, just then the patter of small feet could be heard running towards the bathroom, "Mama drink" Lucy asked standing at the door, "Mama cant get you a drink baby" Stella replied trying to stay calm so she didn't upset Lucy, "Can you get Mama the phone" she asked looking at the little girl, "Ok Mama" Lucy replied, Stella sighed as she heard Lucy run across the hall to the living room.

"Phone Mama" Lucy spoke when she returned a few minutes later as she handed Stella the phone, "Thanks baby" Stella smiled taking the phone, watching Lucy leave the bathroom Stella hoped that she would go straight back to the living room where she would be safe, looking at the phone in her hand Stella pressed 1 which was the speed dial for Mac's office, hearing it ring she prayed he would answer and that he was not on a case, "C'mon Mac answer please" she pleaded, as the phone rang and rang, Stella felt her tears fall she was alone and about to give birth with her toddler daughter in the house. "This cant be happening" she cried.

Dialling Mac's cell Stella was relieved when she heard Mac's voice on the other end.

"Taylor"

"Mac its time, I need you come home quick" Stella replied

"Em ugh Ok I will be there straight away" Mac replied in a panic.

"Oh and Mac call Jess so she can have Lucy, oh and Mac don't panic and drive safe I want my baby to have its dad" Stella said.

"Ok I will see you soon love you" Mac replied hanging up.

Putting the phone down Stella let out a little laugh as she thought of Mac's face when she said it was time, just then another contraction was felt "Arghhh" Stella screamed, just then Lucy ran to the bathroom "Mama sad" she asked sitting next to Stella, "No sweetie Mama no sad" she said rubbing the little girls head. "Ok Mama" Lucy smiled before heading back into the hall.

Timing the contractions Stella was shocked when they where a few minuets apart, placing her hand between her legs she could feel the baby's head quickly removing her jogging bottoms and pants Stella grabbed a towel placing between her legs she started to push, "Oh Mac I wish you where hear" she cried as the pains got stronger.

Just then the best sound Stella had ever heard echoed threw the house.

"Stella honey where are you" a voice rang out, "Mac I'm in the bathroom" Stella yelled I little relieved, "He wont miss it" she half smiled, hearing footsteps Stella looked up to see Mac standing in the door way, his face was a picture when he realised the baby was entering the world. "Just in time" Stella half smiled before staring to push again, "I wouldn't have missed it" Mac replied, soon her was between her legs ready to catch the new baby, "Ok the head is out , one more big push and that's it" Mac urged his wife, "Arghh" Stella screamed as she gave one final push, soon the screams of a new born baby echoed threw the house, "Waaaa"

"We have a son" Mac beamed proudly as he wrapped the baby in a towel and held him up, kissing his head Mac had the biggest smile on his face "Hey little man I'm your daddy" he cooed as the tears fell, Stella leaned her head back against the wall and smiled at the sight before her, looking up from the baby Mac looked at Stella, "You want to hold your new son" he smiled.

Holding out her arms Stella didn't need to reply her smile gave Mac the answer, as Mac passed the baby, he watched as Stella pulled him close to her chest, "Hello there little one, its great to finally to meet you, I'm your mommy" she smiled rubbing his tiny hand that was held in hers, kissing his head Stella looked up at Mac, "I love you" she mouthed as there eyes locked Stella could feel her tears she couldn't contain her emotions, moving to Stella's side Mac pulled her close "I love you to" he replied kissing her lips, both looking down at the baby they didn't realise the EMS staff had arrived to check the baby over, Mac watched as the paramedic checked Stella while the heath visitor and nurse checked the baby "Well mom and baby seem fine, I don't see any reason for hospital admittance" smiled the heath visitor, lets get you cleaned up and we will get you in bed she smiled. Slowly standing up with the help of Mac Stella let the nurse wash her down watching as the health visitor gently bathed the baby.

Meanwhile Mac headed down to the living room, "So" Jess asked excitedly "We have a boy" Mac beamed , "Aw Congratulations" Jess smiled as she gave Mac a hug, "Dada" Lucy smiled, "Hey baby girl, would you like to meet your baby bother" Mac asked picking up the little girl.

"Yes" came a excited reply, walking out of the living room Mac headed up stairs.

Climbing into her bed Stella got comfortable before the nurse handed her the baby, just then he let out a loud wail, "I think someone is hungry" smiled the health visitor, pulling up her t-shirt Stella gently placed her nipple in the baby's mouth, almost immediately he started sucking away, "You're a hungry boy" Stella smiled as he gently rubbed his small hand that was placed in hers.

"Someone would like to meet there new brother" Mac smiled as he entered the room with Lucy in his arms, sitting on the bed Mac smiled at his new boy, "Meet your baby brother Lucy" Stella smiled to the little girl, "Baby" came a small reply as she leaned over to kiss his small head, once the baby had finished feeding Stella burped him and cradled him in her arm, looking up at Mac she smiled, "So Daddy any ideas on a name for this wee man" Stella asked her husband, sitting for a moment Mac smiled "I have the perfect name" came the reply.

"Daniel Monroe Taylor" Mac smiled, "I love it" Stella replied kissing Mac's lips, looking back to the baby, "Hi Daniel" Stella smiled kissing the baby, soon enough Lucy had fallen asleep, placing her in the middle of the bed Stella placed Daniel beside her, "Our family" she smiled as they watched them sleep, "Thank you" Mac whispered, looking up Stella looked confused, "What for" she asked "For making me the happiest man ever" Mac replied, "I love you Stella Taylor" leaning he kissed her lips, "I love you Mac Taylor" Stella replied deepening the kiss, before things got more heated they both decided to put the children to bed, Mac lifted Lucy and carried her to her bedroom, while Stella placed Daniel in his mosses basket.

Climbing back into bed Stella got comfortable, walking into the room Mac smiled as he started to undress, Stella started to feel a tingled when she saw his naked body, feeling Mac climb in beside her she moved closer into his warm body, "I need you she whispered" kissing his lips, "I know but we must wait till you have healed it will be worth it" Mac replied.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, that lasted about 3 hours until Baby Daniel had other ideas, the high pitched scream woke Mac and Stella immediately, climbing out of bed Mac picked the baby up and cradled him close, "Hey what's all this noise" he smiled as the baby screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling a small bulge in his nappy Mac scrunched his face, "Someone need a diaper change" he winced as the smell hit his noes, placing Daniel on the bed he changed his diaper as Stella looked on and laughed at Mac's facial expressions, "He has your eyes" she smiled, "He has your lips" Mac replied, once the baby was changed Mac placed him back in the mosses basket, pulling the cover gently over him he smiled and headed back to bed.

Both falling back asleep Mac and Stella hoped that they would get at least a few hours sleep before either kids woke them up.

The morning soon arrived and so did the chaos, as Stella fed the baby Mac got Lucy ready for day care, "That's us heading out now" Mac smiled as he held Lucy in his arms, she had her dolly under one arm and her teddy under the other, "Ok see you when you get back" Stella smiled kissing both Mac and Lucy, "Bye Mac" smiled as he walked out the front door.

"Lets get you down for a nap" Stella smiled as he looked down at the baby, placing down she smiled before heading to the bathroom, "Bath time" she smiled, sinking into the warm water Stella closed her eyes, the door was open so she would be able to hear the baby. The time seemed to pass by quickly as Stella heard Mac return, "I'm in the bath" she yelled, hearing Mac approach she opened her eyes, looking up she saw Mac smile at her, he had lust in his eyes, undressing he climbed in beside her, kissing her lips he pulled her close, "Please touch me" Stella pleaded as she looked into his eyes, slowly Mac started to rub her clit, leaning back Stella spread her legs and moved her self So Mac could get better access, leaning down Mac gave her all the love and attention he could, flicking and sucking he heard Stella scream his name "Mac ugh" she panted, soon the fun was interrupted, "Waaa" came a loud cry.

"Fun time over" Mac smiled as he climbed out of the bath leaving Stella to come down from her high heights, "Oh the team want to come over and meet the baby" Mac yelled from the bedroom as he carried the baby to Stella, "Lunch time" he smiled handing the baby to Stella, as the Daniel sucked happily away, Stella and Mac chatted "You should ask them over tonight" Stella smiled.

Enjoying the day together with his new son Mac looked at the time, "I best go and get madam" he smiled, passing Daniel to Stella.

Arriving home 20 minuets later Stella knew Lucy was home as she ran threw the house, "Baby" she screamed as Mac chased her, "Lucy shh" baby is asleep, Mac whispered lifting her up, "Hey princess" Stella smiled at the blond haired little girl, "Mama" Lucy smiled holding out her arms, "Play time" Lucy asked looking at the toys, "You go ill start dinner" Mac kissed Stella, making dinner Mac could hear Stella and Lucy in the living room happily playing away, and on the baby monitor he could hear his new son sleep peacefully, smiling he knew his life was complete now he had his wife daughter and son, there was nothing else he could ever want.

(later that night)

Mac Stella Lucy and Daniel where sat in the living room when the door bell rang, "Ill go" Mac smiled, opening the door he was greeted with a bunch of smiling faces and arms full of gifts, "Come in" Mac grinned, Don, Jess, Sheldon, Adam and Sid all walked into the living room, "Hey Stella" Don greeted, standing up Stella greeted her friends "So who's this" Don smiled looking at the sleeping baby boy, "Meet baby Daniel Monroe Taylor" beamed Stella, "Hi there Daniel, please don't turn out like your name sake" laughed Don with tears of joy, "Oh I don't know Danny was a good guy" Stella replied.

Soon the baby was passed around as gifts where exchanged, Don and Jess got a baby book where you record the milestones in a baby's life, "I love it Stella smiled flicking threw the book, next Adam handed his present, Mac laughed when he saw the tiny sneakers and mini basket ball, "When he is older Uncle Adam will teach him how to play" Smiled Adam, "Thanks Adam they are lovely" grinned Mac, Sheldon's gift was hugs teddy that filled up the chair, "Thanks I think" Stella laughed when she saw the size of the cuddly toy, "My gift" Sid smiled, opening the paper Stella smiled there was a blue blanket like the one Lucy had, Daniels one had pictures of Mac and Stella threw the years and the first ultrasound picture, "Sid is beautiful" Stella cried giving him a hug, "All the gifts are amazing" she spoke giving the rest of her friends a hug and kiss.

Lucy played the best big sister as she tended to every whimper Daniel made, "Right picture time" smiled Mac, snapping pictures of the team holding the baby Mac smiled when he saw the love in Stella's eyes as she watched the baby boy, "Mac your turn a family picture" Don smiled taking the camera.

Sitting down Mac sat next to Stella with Lucy in one arm he wrapped the other around Stella and the baby "Smile" Don said, as the all looked at the camera and smiled the flash went off recording there first ever family picture.

"I think its home time" Adam spoke a few hours later, soon Mac Stella Lucy and Daniel said good bye, before heading to bed, once each child was settled down for the night Mac and Stella cuddled up in bed, the both fell asleep knowing that they would soon be up in a few hours courtesy of there son.

**Ok i hope you liked this long awaited chapter, please RnR, there is still more to come and My Stella will be updated soon once i can figure out how to word the next chapter and another M rated will be done for my fans .......**


	24. Daniel Monroe Taylor

**A/N**

**Hi fans thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad that you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter I hope that you like it, fun times with a new baby and toddler begin for Mac and Stella…….**

Daniel Monroe Taylor was now two weeks old, today was Stella's actual due date and it would have been Lindsay's 30th birthday, the date is the 29th of August.

Mac opened his eyes wearily hearing his new born son's cries he climbed out of bed and walked over to the small crib, "Hey little man what's with all this noise, you will wake your mommy and sister" Mac spoke gently to his son, picking the baby up he walked down stairs to the kitchen, "You hungry" Mac asked as he took a bottle of expressed milk from the fridge, warming it up he placed the rubber tit gently in the baby's mouth, "There you go" Mac smiled as the baby sucked away, his big blue eyes looked up at his daddy as if to say thanks, gazing down at his son Mac smiled, he had his hair and eyes but Stella's lips nose and skin colour he was a vision of pure beauty, "Daddy loves you so much" Mac spoke gently kissing Daniels head.

Walking to the living room Mac sat on the couch getting comfy he watched as Daniel took most of his bottle, "You had enough" Mac smiled as he placed the baby over his shoulder and patted his small back waiting for that all important burp to come, "Good boy Daniel" Mac smiled as he heard the noise, grabbing a blanket Mac laid down on the couch with Daniel placed on his chest, wrapping his arms around the baby Mac watched as he fell back asleep.

Rolling over in bed Stella was surprised to see half of it empty, sitting up she looked for Mac, climbing out of bed she glanced at the crib which was empty, "I wonder where my boys are" she said walking down the stairs, entering the living room she saw a sight that made her heart swell Mac was asleep with their baby boy in his arms, placing a kiss on Mac's head Stella lifted Daniel just as his eyes opened "Good morning handsome" Stella smiled to her son, "You want breakfast" she asked, sitting in the chair opposite Stella opened her top letting her chest become free as she fed Daniel she watched Mac sleep, "Mama" came a small voice from the top of the stairs, just then Mac woke up turning his head he saw Stella feeding the baby, "Morning" Stella smiled as Mac sat up, "Hi" Mac replied rubbing his hands over his face, "Dada" came the small voice again, "Princess is awake" Mac smiled standing up, he gently kissed Stella before walking up the stairs, "Morning Lucy" Mac smiled to his daughter who was in her room eagerly waiting behind the safety gate for one of her parents to come and lift her, "Dada" Lucy smiled holding out her chubby arms wanting to be lifted, "Lets go see mommy" Mac smiled picking her up, she had a comfort blanket in one hand and a dolly in the other.

"Mama" Lucy smiled as Mac placed her down on the floor in the living room, "Hey baby girl" Stella smiled as Lucy ran towards her, "Baby kiss" Lucy said looking at her brother, leaning forward Stella let Lucy kiss Daniels head before she ran to find Mac. Once Stella had finished feeding the baby they both joined Mac and Lucy in the kitchen, "Something smells good" Stella smiled as the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes wafted threw the kitchen, "Ancakes mama" Lucy smiled as she happily sat and ate her breakfast, "One coffee for my gorgeous wife" Mac smiled placing a steaming hot mug in front of Stella, "Lets put this wee man down for a nap as we enjoy breakfast" Mac smiled lifting Daniel from Stella's arms and placing him in his pram.

"What time are we meeting the others" Stella asked as taking a sip of her coffee as Mac sat next to her, "Noon at the gates" Mac replied, as Mac and Stella turned to look at Lucy they both smiled she was almost 20 months and growing up so fast, "She's the double of Lindsay getting" Stella commented, "I know with Danny's attitude" Mac laughed.

Soon the family where getting ready Mac was sorting Daniel as Stella got Lucy ready, once both kids where dressed it was there parents turn, Mac was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt "You look handsome" Stella smiled when she caught sight of her husband, "Well you don't look to bad your self" Mac replied pulling Stella into a hug, Stella was dressed in a long blue summer dress that showed of her tan, "I think we best get a move on" Stella smiled leaving the bedroom. Down in the hallway Mac picked Daniel up as Stella held Lucy's hand and the baby bag, once both children where strapped in there car seats Mac and Stella headed out of the suburbs.

Pulling up outside of the high iron gates they saw Don Jess Adam Sid and Sheldon all waiting in the car park, the had 30 balloons flowers and candles, Stella smiled and gave a wave when she spotted the others, "Hi guys" Stella smiled as she climbed out of the car, opening the back door she lifted Lucy and placed her on the ground, Lucy smiled and cheered when she saw her Uncles and Aunt running towards them she threw herself at Dons legs, "Hey girly" he smiled picking the youngster up, Mac and Stella followed close behind with Daniel in his pram. Everyone exchanged hellos before walking down the cobbled path to the burial site.

"Hey Lindsay happy birthday kiddo" Stella spoke when they reached the grave, "Happy birthday Lindsay" Mac said after along with the others, placing the flowers down Stella and Jess tied the balloons to the small brick and placed the candles down, "Lucy come say happy birthday to your mama" Stella smiled as she placed the little girl on her knee, "Mama" smiled Lucy as she kissed her hand and waved it towards the grave.

Just then Daniel made his presence known by letting out a small cry, "Hey there little man its Ok no one has forgot you" Mac cooed as he lifted the baby from his pram, kneeling down beside the grave he started to speak, "Hey you two, there is someone we like you to meet" Mac smiled as he looked down at his son, "This is Daniel Monroe Taylor, we wish you could be here to meet him, but I know that your are watching down on him and when he is older we will tell him why his name is so special and how special his Uncle Danny and Auntie Lindsay where" Mac said wiping away a lone tear, feeling Stella's hand upon his shoulder Mac stood up as Don lit the candles, as the flame flickered in the wind each of the friends took a moment to think about the friends they had lost.

As each of the team said there goodbyes the all left and headed to the car park, "You guys want to come back to ours" Mac asked looking at the group, "Yes sounds good" Sheldon smiled in a reply, Mac and Stella travelled home in there car as the others followed behind.

"Right who wants what to drink" Mac asked as everyone got comfortable on the porch, once he had the drinks order Mac went inside, "Is that him down" he asked as Stella approached with the baby monitor in hand, "Yes like a dream" she replied giving Mac a kiss, "Ill help you with the drinks" she smiled. Walking back outside Mac handed everyone there drinks they asked for, "A toast to Lindsay happy 30th we love you very much" Stella smiled as she raised her glass, "TO LINDSAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the others followed.

As the conversation flowed and the drinks poured everyone seemed to be having a good time, Mac occasionally glanced over at Lucy who was happily playing in her play pit, "So boss when you back at work then" Adam asked looking at Mac, "I start back Monday" came the reply, "Then it will just be me Lucy and Daniel" Stella smiled slightly, "I bet you will miss having Mac around" Sheldon replied, "I will but I know he will be home every night so that's a comfort for me" Stella said as she looked at Mac.

"We are going to have Daniel christened" Stella smiled "And we would like Don and Jess to be the godparents" Mac said looking at his friends, as Don and Jess looked at each other they both smiled "Wed be honoured" Jess said standing up and giving Mac and Stella a hug followed by Don, "We don't have a date as yet but when we do we will let you all know as we are going to get Lucy's name changed to Messer-Taylor so that we are all the same" Stella smiled.

"Waaa" came the cries over the monitor, at that moment Lucy stood up, "Mama baby sad" Lucy said walking over to where the adults sat, "I know baby girl its Ok mama is going to get him" "Hey Lucy how would you and Daniel like to come and stay with me and Aunt Jess one night" Don smiled picking up the little girl, "That's if you and Stella are Ok with it as we figured you could both do with a night to your self's" Jess smiled looking at Mac, "Sounds great thanks you guys" Mac replied, just then Stella walked back on to the porch cradling Daniel, "What sounds good" Stella asked as she sat down, "Oh Don and Jess have offered to have the kids over night for us" Mac smiled to Stella, "Oh that's great thanks, we will defiantly take you up on that some time" Stella said looking at her friends.

……………………………..

As the weekend came to a close and Monday arrived Stella was up early with Mac as he got ready for work, "You going to be Ok your self" Mac asked pulling Stella close, "Yes we will be fine" Stella laughed as his lips traced her neck, "Now go to work" she ordered we will see you later, leaning over the crib Mac kissed Daniel good bye before heading into Lucy's room, he placed a kiss on her head before closing the door and heading down stairs, "By sweetheart" he smiled to Stella as she waved him off from the door.

Once Mac was out of sight Stella closed the door and headed back to bed, she knew that in at least a hour either Lucy or Daniel would be up so wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. Stella didn't realise how hard it would be looking after Lucy and Daniel all day alone would be, trying to keep Lucy occupied see to Daniel and do the house work became a challenge, "Dada" Lucy asked looking at Stella, "You want to go and see dada" Stella asked, looking at the time it was almost noon, "I guess we can go and see Mac for lunch" Stella thought.

Arriving at the lab Stella entered the lift with Daniel in his car seat and Lucy in her rains Stella waited for the 35th floor to appear, soon the doors opened stepping out of the lift Lucy made a bee line for Mac's office, "Dada" she yelled threw the lab causing everyone to look up including Mac, seeing Lucy run towards the door Mac got up and opened it before she hurt her self, "Hey you" Mac smiled planting a kiss on her cheek, "Where's mommy" he asked looking behind her he saw Stella walk towards him carrying Daniel, "Well this is a nice surprise" Mac said kissing Stella and leaning down to kiss his son, "We thought we would join you for lunch, that's if you are not busy" Stella smiled stepping inside the office and placing the car seat down, "Never to busy for my special family" Mac replied as he lifted Daniel from his car seat.

"Hey son you want to see where mommy and daddy work" Mac poke gently to the sleeping baby, as Stella picked up Lucy she followed Mac as he walked around the lab giving there son a guided tour and being stopped by the other lab workers who wanted to se that baby, lots of awws could be heard as Mac showed off his son.

The lifts beeping cause Mac to turn around, seeing the chief walk towards him Mac stood still, "Taylor" he smiled seeing the sleeping baby, "So this must be baby Daniel" he asked, "Yes this is my son sir" Mac replied with such pride, "Baby" Lucy commented as Stella stood next to Mac, as the chief looked up he had to gasp for breath when he saw Lucy, "Oh aint she the spit of Danny and Lindsay" he said looking at the little girl, "Yes with a whole lot of attitude to go with it" Mac smiled with a reply.

Once the boss had left Mac and Stella left the lab and headed to central park where they had lunch sitting under a large tree out of the sun Stella fed Daniel as Mac fed Lucy, "Such a perfect family" a elderly lady said causing Mac and Stella to both look up, "Thanks" Stella smiled, watching her walk away Stella turned to Mac, "We do have a perfect family don't we" she smiled, "That we do" Mac replied kissing her lips.

Once Lunch was over Mac headed back to the lab as Stella headed home, "See you tonight" Mac smiled kissing his family good bye and watched as Stella drove down the road, once the car had left his sight Mac headed back to the lab," We have a case" Don smiled as Mac stepped out of the lifts, "Back to work for me then" Mac smiled as he grabbed his kit and followed Don back out of the lab and into the busy New York streets....

**So what did you think was this chapter ok for you, I have another M rated one done as part of this story it will be uploaded soon, thanks for reading if you liked it please let me know and if you didn't still let me know xxxxxxps i dont know what age Lindsay actually is but i have put her as being 30 as she dont look that old...**


	25. what happens next

**A/N**

**Hi its me again posting my new chapter to this story, Ok I have to apologise for the long delay in updating my life is hectic as I'm packing to move to Scotland in 3 weeks so as you can imagine my life us upside down at the mo, anyways back to the story I have added some more drama to this story, if you like it let me know and if you don't let me know lol……….all mistakes are mine so if you can see past them you rock…..Happy reading…….**

Arriving at the crime scene Mac climbed out of his SUV, grabbing his kit he headed over to where the body was found, "So what do we have" Mac asked to the police officer on the scene, "Its not a good one a mom and her baby where shot, died instantly" replied the officer. Placing his kit down Mac looked at the body, "She cant be anymore than 18 and the baby looks like he is weeks old" Mac said as he started to process the scene, as he took pictures Mac looked at the baby boy who must be around the same age as Daniel, "What makes any human want to kill, especially a little baby" Mac asked baffled as he looked at Don, "Beats me Mac it's a crazy world full of crazy people, all we can do is catch the guy who did this" Don replied as he took down some notes.

"What we got boss" asked Sheldon as he approached Mac, with Adam following close behind, turning around to face his two junior CSI'S Mac began to speak, "Female victim around 18 with a newborn shot in the head died instantly" looking at the bodies Sheldon was about to speak when a shots where fired.

Bang ,Bang, Bang, hearing the shots Mac Don Sheldon and Adam hit the with weapons in hand, looking to see where the shots where coming from Don started yelling "What direction are they coming from" getting no response he began to get worried, soon the shooting stopped, cautiously standing up he looked around Sheldon and Adam where both moving and they where soon at his side along with the other officers, "Where's Mac" asked a worried Don as he looked around the area, suddenly a groan came from the other side of the bushes, running towards the noise Don stopped and gasped, Mac was lying in a pool of blood.

"Mac" Sheldon yelled as he kneeled beside his body, "Sheldon I cant feel my legs" Mac stuttered a blood came from his mouth, griping his hand Sheldon tried to reassure Mac, "You will be ok just stay with me, EMS is on its way" "Stella" Mac whispered "Ill call her Mac don't worry they will be fine" Don replied as he tried not to look worried as he saw more blood pour from Mac.

"What we got" asked the paramedic as two of them approached Mac, "This is Detective Taylor shot twice, says he cant feel his legs, has lost a lot of blood" Sheldon answered as the doctor on him came to life, "Ok Detective Taylor don't worry we will take care of you"

Mac groaned in pain as he was lifted into the awaiting EMS truck, as the doors closed Don Sheldon and Adam watched as there boss was whisked away, "I got to call Stella" Don mumbled as he walked away.

"Ok we will get the evidence back to the lab and see what we can get on the shooter" Sheldon replied as walked back towards the scene.

Pulling up outside Mac and Stella's house Don took a few breaths before heading up to the front door, knocking once he then entered, "Unc Don" Lucy smiled when she saw Don walk into the living room, "Hey Lucy" he smiled as she ran towards him for a hug, just the Stella appeared with Daniel in her arms, "Hey Don what are you doing here" Stella asked confused.

Seeing Don's face Stella new something was wrong, "Its Mac isn't it, what happened is he Ok" placing Lucy down Don walked towards Stella, lifting Daniel he held him close as he broke the news to Stella, "We where at a scene and there was gun shots, Mac was hit twice" "Oh no Is he Ok" Stella replied as she felt her knees go weak, she was thank full that Don had lifted the baby from her arms.

"He is at the hospital, I will drive you there now, lifting Lucy Stella grabbed a few things before following Don out of the house, once the children where securely in there car seats Don set of for the hospital, the 20 minuet journey was done in silence, even Lucy and Daniel where both quiet "They must sense something is wrong with daddy" Stella mumbled as she looked back at her two baby's "Daddy" Lucy clapped excitedly.

Pulling up into the car park, Don parked up before climbing out, opening the back door he lifted Daniel holding the baby in his arms, "Stella" he spoke gently when he noticed that Stella was still sitting in the front seat, "Yes am coming" came the quick reply as she got out, opening the back door she lifted Lucy and walked towards the hospital, "Detective Taylor what floor is he on" Don asked as he flashed his badge, "He is in ICU" replied the receptionist as she looked at the computer screen., before Don could say "Thanks" Stella was all ready rushing towards the lifts with Don following close behind.

Reaching the floor Mac was on, Stella spoke to the first doctor she saw, "I'm looking for my husband Mac Taylor" she asked never loosing eye contact. "Your husband is in surgery right now he lost a lot of blood and we had to shock him twice, once we have some news we will let you know, meanwhile you can wait in the family room, there is toys in there" the doctor replied as he looked at Lucy then back to Stella.

Taking a seat Stella placed Lucy on the floor and watched as she made a bee line for the toys, "He will be Ok you know, Mac is strong" Don tried to comfort her as he took the next seat.

"Beep, Beep" Don passed Daniel to Stella as he reached to answer his phone,

"Flack"

"Hi Don its Sheldon I have Adam and Jess here, where are you"

"The family room in the ICU ward" Don replied before hanging up.

Soon the door opened and the rest of the team entered, Lucy clapped when she saw her other uncles and auntie, waving a hello she soon turned her attention to the toys in her small hands as the adults started chatting, "Any news" Sheldon asked as he sat on the other side of Stella, "No he is in surgery" just the Daniel let out loud cry, "Someone wants feeding" Stella smiled as she positioned Daniel next to her chest, "I hope you guys don't mind" Stella said as she looked at the men, "No go ahead" Don replied.

The room fell silent as Daniel happily sucked away, once he was done Stella burped him and placed him in his car seat so he could go for a sleep. Just then the door opened, as the doctor walked in the look on his face told bad news, "I'm sorry" the doctor spoke we couldn't save him his injuries where so severe, he passed away ten minuets ago.

"NOOOO" Stella screamed as she fell to the floor, her body started shaking "Mac you cant leave me why, I love you the children need you" closing her eyes Stella could hear a voice call out to her, "Stella, Stella" ………………….

**Ohhhh what have I done, are you all going to kill me, do you want more if I get lots of nice reviews I will update soon……………take care xxxxxxxx ps sory its a short one the next one will be longer......**


	26. all the drama

**A/N**

**Well I know that I may have caused some upset over my last chapter and I do apologise, here is the next one, let me know what you think, happy reading….all mistakes are mine.**

"Stella, Stella" A voiced called as two strong arms wrapped around her body, feeling her knees go weak Stella collapsed onto the floor, "Stella its Don can you hear me, c'mon sweetie open your eyes and look at me" Don softly spoke as he gently rubbed his hand along her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes Stella felt the tears fall down her cheeks, "Mac" came a small whimper from her lips, "Mac is in surgery just now you will see him soon" Sheldon replied as he sat the other side of Stella and held her hand, "But what happened" Stella asked confused looking at her friends, "You fell asleep you must have been dreaming, because the next thing you where crying yelling Mac's name"

"It felt so real, the doctor came and told me, us, that he, that they could not save him" Sheldon and Don both looked at each other then back to Stella, "He's a fighter Stel, and besides do you really think he would leave you Lucy and Daniel" Sheldon smiled gently as he tried to reassure her.

Just then a small knock at the door caught the teams attention, as they all faced the door they saw the doctor enter, grabbing hold of her friends hands Stella felt her lungs get tighter as she tried to breath, "This is just like my dream, Oh please god don't tell me its bad news" she silently prayed as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"Mrs Taylor" he spoke with a soft voice, nodding once Stella stood up with the held of Don and Sheldon, keeping a tight grip around her body they to waited for the news, "Your husband survived the operation, but we did encounter complications" the doctor said as he made eye contact, "What kind of complications" Stella asked, "He suffered internal bleeding twice and we had to restart his heart, one of the bullets hit lower spine, he will have temporarily paralysis but he should regain full movement at some point" the doctor replied.

"When can I see him" asked Stella immediately, "I will take you to his room just now, but I have to warn you there is a lot of machines keeping his body alive, just be prepared for what you see" nodding Stella followed the doctor out of the room and down the pale blue corridor to Mac's room, looking threw the glass window Stella felt the tears fall, gently opening the door she walked over to the bed never taking her eyes off him, "Mac is me Stella can you hear me" Stella asked as she gently took his hand I hers, placing a soft kiss upon it she then kissed his lips, "I love you so much please don't leave me or the children we need you" placing her head next to his she watched his eyes for any sing of movement, gently closing her eyes Stella let her emotions out as she sobbed in to the pillow.

_Feeling something wet touch his cheek Mac opened his eyes to see Stella lying next to him, trying to move his hand so he could touch her he realised that he was dreaming, or having a out of body experience, standing at the foot of the bed Mac looked at his battered and bruised body, looking at Stella he felt his heart break, she he watched her body shake from the tears she cried. Just then Mac felt a hand upon his shoulder, turning around he saw Danny, "What are you doing here" Mac asked as he hugged his friend, "We have come to tell you that heaven has no place for you here yet" Danny smiled, "We" asked Mac confused, "Yes we" came a female voice from the other side of him, turning in the opposite direction Mac was greeted by Lindsay as they shared a hug, "What is going on how come I can see you guys but I have not died yet" Mac asked. "You are in between life's just now, your body wants to go but your thick head, as Stella would say wants to stay" Lindsay smiled. "You see we have come to guide you back home to your family, they need you Stella needs you Lucy needs you baby Daniel needs you and so does the team, we don't want you here in heaven yet" Danny smiled. Looking at his friends Mac knew they where right he was needed in this life and he couldn't leave the people he loved so much, taking a step towards his body Mac felt a small tug on his arm, "Give our princess a kiss from us" Lindsay smiled, "I will" Mac replied as he gave them each a hug and said good bye….._

"Stella" a voice spoke from beside her, opening her eyes Stella saw Mac's eyes flutter open as he tried to speak, "Mac I'm here just stay still I will get someone" Stella said as she jumped off the bed, Mac watched as she rushed from the room and returning a few minuets later with a doctor and nurse, Stella stood and watched as they observed Mac's vitals, "So Mac can you tell me where it hurts" asked the doctor, "My chest and lower back" came a pained reply, "Ok we will gave you some more medication for that, dose your head hurt at all" came a second question, "No but I need water" Mac mumbled, "Stella" he spoke, "Mac its Ok I'm here" replied Stella as she stepped from behind the doctor, the smile on Mac's face told Stella that he knew who she was, the sparkle in his eyes that he saved just for her was back.

"What happened" Mac asked she he took a sip of water aided by Stella, "You where shot twice, you had emergency surgery you had internal bleeding and your heart stopped, you are a very lucky man" Stella half smiled, seeing the pain in her eyes Mac knew she had been threw hell and back "I'm sorry" he mumbled, "For what its not like you shot your self is it" Stella mocked with a smile, "No I guess not" Mac replied as he gently closed his eyes, looking down at the white sheets Stella let her eyes drop, "Stella why cant I feel my legs" Mac asked causing Stella to look back she hesitated for a moment before speaking, "One of the bullets hit your spine, you have temporarily paralysis, but the doctor said you should regain full range of movement, but we don't know when" Stella replied, sitting watching Mac's face as she told him the bad news Stella felt evil as she had to say what was wrong with hi and that he may of may not walk again.

Mac could see the anguish in Stella's face as she told him, "Hey come here" he spoke as he gently pulled her head to his, "I love you OK and no matter what happens I always will and we will work threw anything and everything together" Mac smiled kissing her nose, "Ok", nodding Stella smiled placing her cheek next to his, "I love you to" came a small reply, as silence filled the room they both enjoyed the feeling of each others arms around each other.

"Where is the children" Mac asked a little while later, "In the family room with the team" Stella replied lifting her head, "Tell them I love them but I don't want them to see me in here like this, all the machines will scare Lucy" he spoke gently, "Ok I will" Stella replied.

"I'm afraid visiting time is over" spoke the doctor as he stood in the doorway, "I will see you tomorrow, try and get some rest," Stella smiled as she and Mac shared a kiss goodnight. "Love you always" Mac replied as he watched her leave the room.

Arriving back at the small family room Stella smiles at the team, "He is awake and says hi, we will be allowed to see him again tomorrow" Stella spoke as she approached her two sleeping baby's Lucy was curled up in Jess's lap as Daniel slept in his car seat, "Lets get you home" Don smiled as he wrapped a arm around Stella's shoulder.

Arriving home a little later Don pulled up out side Mac and Stella's house, "You want us to come in and stay with you" Jess asked as Stella lifted a sleepy Lucy and Daniel from the car, "No we will be fine thanks, I will see you tomorrow, good night" Stella replied, "Night" Don and Jess both smiled as she closed the door and walked up the drive towards the house.

Once inside Stella put Lucy in her and Mac's bed and Daniel in his cot, getting both children changed then her self Stella snuggled close to Lucy, "Good night princess" Stella whispered, before falling asleep.

Back at the hospital Mac watched as the night drew in, trying to move his toes and legs he let out a frustrated sigh, when couldn't move them, "What good am I to Stella and the children now if I cant walk" he said with anger, "They would be better off without me as I'm not the man she married or fell in love with" he cried, "Tomorrow I will tell her that, they deserve better than what i can give them, i will only hold them back, in life" he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**So I decided not to kill Mac and turned it into a dream, but there will be huge problems ahead, I have used inspiration from the start of season 6 episodes in which Danny ended up in the chair, how will Mac and Stella cope time will tell…..**

**A/N I hope this story is still good as i feel like its not as good as it could be, thats why it takes me so long to update, if there is anything i can do to make it better please tell me so i can improve and keep you guys reading...**


	27. break up and make up

**A/N, Hi here is the next chapter sorry for the long update but I have now moved form Germany to Scotland I have had no internet for a few weeks so couldn't update, I hope that you like it, happy reading..**

Waking up early the next morning courtesy of her baby boy, Stella had a smile on her face she couldn't wait to see Mac later this morning, walking over to Daniels crib she looked down at the baby boy, his eyes where open and he was looking back at Stella, "Good morning handsome" she cooed as she lifted him from the crib, "You want some breakfast huh" Stella asked as she sat on the bed, she positioned her self so she could feed Daniel, "I will be going to see daddy today" she softly spoke as she caressed her son's small cheek, he happily sucked away making contented noises, "Mama" came a small voice from the other room indicating that Lucy was awake and would want her breakfast also, "Just a moment Lucy mama is feeding the baby" Stella replied, as soon as Daniel finished feeding Stella winded him before going to get Lucy, placing Daniel in the crook of her arm Stella walked towards the pink bedroom, "Morning Lucy Lou" Stella smiled when she saw her daughter, "Mama, baby" Lucy smiled when she saw Stella and Daniel, opening the safety gate Stella lent down to kiss Lucy before taking her small hand and walking down to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast" Stella asked Lucy as she placed Daniel in his crib, "Cake" came a over excited reply "Lucy no cake, toast and jam or cereal" Stella replied looking at the small child "Cake" came another reply that was louder than the first "Lucy Messer Taylor, you are not having cake" Stella replied once again hoping that she would get through to her almost 2 year old daughter, she was met with two sad blue eyes and a trembling bottom lip, "oast" Lucy said as she looked at Stella, "That's a good girl" Stella smiled as she kissed Lucy's head before making breakfast.

Once Stella and Lucy had breakfast it was time for the three of them to get washed and changed, "Lets go and see Auntie Jess" Stella smiled as she walked to the car, getting Daniel and Lucy strapped in Stella started the engine and began the 20 min drive into the city, pulling up out side Jess and Don's apartment, she was greeted by Don who was just leaving for work, "Hey the Taylor's" he smiled giving Stella a hug and lifting Daniel from his car seat, as Stella lifted Lucy they walked up to the said apartment, "Hi" Jess greeted as she stood in the door way, "Morning Jess thanks for looking after them for me you are a lifesaver" Stella smiled as she stepped inside the apartment and walked to the living room, "No problem we will have fun" Jess replied with a smile as she lifted Lucy from Stella, "Ok there is everything you need in the baby bag change of clothes diapers and three bottles of expressed milk" Stella said as she placed the bag on the table, "Ok where would you like this little guy" Don smiled as he held Daniel, "Il take him you get off to work" Stella replied as she took her sleeping son into her arms, "Ok see you all later give my best to Mac when you see him" Don replied, "Later babe" he grinned giving Jess a kiss, "See you tonight my love" Jess replied as she watched Don leave the apartment.

"I guess I should get going" Stella said as she looked at Jess, "Are you sure you will be Ok" she asked for the umpteenth time in the last half hour, "Yes we will be Ok, now go and see your husband" Jess smiled as she shooed Stella out of the flat, "Bye you two be good for Auntie Jess" Stella smiled as she kissed the children goodbye.

Driving to the hospital Stella couldn't stop smiling she was looking forward to seeing Mac, parking in the hospital car park Stella made her way up to the room Mac was in, "Morning" Stella greeted the nurse as she passed her station, approaching Mac's door she turned the handle to open it, finding it locked and the blinds closed Stella started to panic, "Nurse where is my husband" Stella asked as the older woman approached her, "I'm afraid he has requested that no one see's him" replied the nurse, "What I'm not just anyone I'm his wife and I would like to see him" Stella replied a little shocked and angry, "Mac what's going on let me in" Stella yelled as she knocked on the door" "Mrs Taylor I have been asked to give you this" spoke the doctor as he approached Stella, handing her a white sealed envelope Stella looked confused, looking at the witting on the front it was addressed to Stella Lucy and Daniel, Stella new that it was Mac's hand writing. Opening the letter Stella began to read,

_To My dearest Stella,_

_I hope that when you finish reading this letter you will understand why I have done what I'm about to do. I need you and the children to move on with you life's without me, I love you too much to burden my disability on to you. I would love to be the husband and father that you all deserve but if I cant walk then I cant be them things, I wont be able to carry you to our bed I wont be able to play with the children like a father should. _

_You deserve a man who can do all those things for you, and I hope that you move on from me and find someone who can give to all that. Please don't ask to see me as this way its better for all of us and it will make it easier, give my children and kiss from me and tell them I love them, I love you my Stella and hope you find true happiness, _

_Love always Mac xxxx_

Bye the time Stella had finished reading the letter she was crying tears, "Mac please don't do this I know you can hear me please let me in so we can talk" Stella said as she banged on the room door.

Lying in his hospital bed Mac cried tears as he heard Stella plea with him, he didn't want to see her, pulling the pillow over his face Mac closed his eyes.

"Mrs Taylor your husband dose not want to see you just now, the best thing you can do is go home and we will contact you" spoke the doctor as he gently walked Stella out of the ward, "Please try and make him see sense I love him and nothing will ever change that, please I beg you to tell him that" Stella sobbed as she looked at the doctor, "I will try" replied the doctor, leaving the hospital Stella sat in the car and cried until she had no more tears left, starting the engine she drove back to Jess's apartment.

Opening the front door she found Jess in the kitchen with both Lucy and Daniel asleep in the living room, "Hey Stella what's up" asked a concerned Jess when she saw the mess Stella was in. Without saying a word Stella handed Jess the letter and sat down on the kitchen chair, "What's this" Jess asked looking at Stella, "Read it" Stella replied, as Jess sat down on the chair opposite to Stella she started to read the letter. Once Jess had finished the letter she looked up at Stella, "How can he do this" she asked, "I don't know" Stella answered as she cried again, standing up Jess pulled Stella into a hug, "Oh Stella I'm sorry" she soothed not sure of the right word to say.

A small voice from behind them caused Stella and Jess to look up, "Mama sad" Lucy said as she toddled towards her mommy, "Hey baby girl have you had fun with Auntie Jess" Stella asked as she wiped away her tears and lifted Lucy into her lap, "Uhuh" Lucy nodded with a smile, "Dada" she asked, looking at Jess and back to Lucy Stella fought back the tears as she tried to reply to her little girl, "Dada is in hospital baby girl you will see him soon" Stella replied as she kissed Lucy on the head.

"I cant believe Mac has done this I'm going to phone Don and get him to go the hospital and make Mac see sense" Jess said as she dialled Don's cell,

"Hey babe" Don answered

"Don we have a problem" Jess replied, as Jess chatted to Don on the phone, Stella tended to Daniel how had just woken up, as she fed him she watched Jess as she spoke to Don, "Ok let me know how things go" Jess said before she ended the call, placing the phone down she looked at Stella, "He is going to go and see Mac and try and nock some sense into him" Jess spoke as she down next to Stella, "Thanks" Stella smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Dam it Mac" Don cursed as he hung up the phone, grabbing his keys he left the precinct and drove to the hospital, heading straight to Mac's room, turning the handle he opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him, "Don what are you doing here" Mac asked as he looked up, "I have come to knock some sense into you, and say what a complete pig you are being to Stella and the children, why would you do that Mac you know she loves you and is willing to stand bye you every step of the way for how ever long it takes, and as for the children don't they deserve to have a happy family" Don replied with anger in his voice, looking away form Don, Mac began to speak, "I cant let her live a life that is not what she of the children deserve" Mac replied, "Don't you think that's Stella's decision Mac" Do said as they made eye contact, "Yes it is, what have I done I have lost her for good" Mac said as his voice trembled, "No you haven't Mac she loves you and if you would like to see her I bet she would be here in a flash" Don replied.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt her like that" Mac asked, "I tell you what why don't you tell her" Do replied as he stood up, getting his phone he dialled Jess's number, after chatting for a few minuets Don hung up and looked at Mac, "She is on her way" hearing those words made Mac smile.

"That was Don on the phone Mac wants to see you" Jess said as she looked at Stella, "Ok I'm going there now" Stella immediately replied, standing up she gave Daniel and Lucy a kiss before leaving the apartment, the drive to the hospital was a quick one, Stella just wanted to see Mac and give him a hug.

Standing outside the room door Stella took a deep breath before turning the handle, when she opened the door she saw Mac and Don in the room, they both looked towards the door when it opened, Stella's gaze met Mac's and she held it, "I will leave you two" Don said as he excused him self and left the room, "Stella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I thought I was doing you a favour" Mac said as she approached his bed, "You hurt me bad Mac, I never thought you would do that, I love you and no matter what happens I will always love you" Stella cried, "Come here" Mac said as he held out his arms waiting for Stella's embrace.

Closing the gap between them Stella snuggled her self in to Mac's arms, resting her head upon his shoulder Stella could feel his heart beat under her hand, "I love you Mrs Taylor" Mac said as he kissed Stella on the head, "I love you Mr Taylor" Stella replied, leaning her head up she kissed Mac on the lips before placing her head back on his shoulder.

As the two of them lay there they didn't move or speak till the doctor arrived, "Right Mac its time for some rehab" smiled the nurse as she pushed a wheelchair into the room, "Will you come" asked Mac as he looked at Stella, "Of course I will" she smiled before climbing off the bed. Watching Mac do his exercise brought tears to Stella's eyes, she knew this would be hard for Mac as he had always been so active and fit, and now he was barley able to walk.

"Great first day" smiled the doctor, as Stella wheeled Mac into the gardens at the hospital she stopped at a small bench and sat down holding Mac's hand, "How is Lucy and Daniel doing" asked Mac as he looked at Stella, "Missing daddy of course and getting very big very quick, today I have a debate about breakfast with Lucy" Stella smiled, "A debate what kind of debate" Mac asked with interest, "She wanted cakes for breakfast and I said no, she asked 3 times and by the tone of my voice she new she was misbehaving, but after some persuasion she had her toast" Stella laughed as she pictured the scene in her head, "She is getting more and more like Danny and Lindsay everyday" Mac smiled as he thought about Danny Lindsay and Lucy and how much like them she was getting as she got older.

Nearly 4 hours had passed before Stella had to leave Mac and go home to there children "I will see you later" she smiled giving Mac a kiss before leaving the building, walking outside into the cool night air Stella smiled and sighed she was happy at how the day had ended, climbing into the care she drove into the city, arriving at Jess and Don's apartment she knocked lightly on the door knowing that the children would be asleep, "Hey" Don greeted with a smile as he opened the door, "How did it go" he asked as Stella stepped inside, "We are good no thanks to you, I cant thanks you enough for going to see Mac I would have been devastated if we had gone our separate ways" Stella said looking at Don, "That's what friends are for I care about you guys a lot" Don smiled as he pulled Stella into a hug, after a few minuets Stella pulled back "How have they been" she asked referring to Lucy and Daniel, "Good as gold as always" replied Don and they walked into the living room, Daniel was asleep in his car seat and Lucy was on the couch asleep in Jess's arms, "Hi Stella" Jess greeted with a smile, "Have they been asleep long" Stella asked as she sat down, "About a hour" Don replied as he sat next to Jess, "I best get them home" Stella said as she stifled a yawn.

Arriving home a hour later Stella got the children to bed and sat on the sofa, she put on her and Mac's wedding video, reliving there magical day made Stella smile and cry, pulling the covers over her body she could smell Mac's cologne, "Good night Mac I love you, see you tomorrow" she whispered into the night, closing her eyes she hoped that the next day would soon arrive so she could see Mac again she missed him around the house and hoped that he would be home soon….

**I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, RnR please I will get the next one done soon, there will be a jump in the months and it will see Mac coming home and how they will face the challenges ahead, My Stella will be updated soon and alos a M rated smacked I have been working on…Maz **


	28. melina leaving

_Ok the news that Melina is leaving the show has upset me and no-one will ever be able to replace her. I wont be watching the show from now on but I will still be watching my DVDS, I will also still be writing my story's as I refuse to give them up, I love writing smacked and I will keep going till I decide not to. I hope that you still read my story's as I know all us loyal smacked fans are hurting, if you are going to keep reading and reviewing I really thank you and if you don't then thanks for reading up till now. _

_Good Bye Melina I wish you luck in all you do and thanks for 6 great seasons of Stella she will be missed and so will you xxxxxx_


	29. the fastest year

A/N Ok like the rest of you I'm sad that Melina is leaving the show and that smacked will be no more, I won't watch the show now but I will still be writing my story's, I can't believe how many smacked fans have given there story's up, well count on me to keep them going. They may not be the best but they have smacked and that's what matters, I wish Melina all the very best in whatever she dose... xxxxxx enjoy this next chapter of my story it has jumped ahead a few months and see's Mac return home to his family after his rehab...

"Well it looks like you are ready to go home Mac" the physiotherapist smiled as she gave Mac a warm smile, You will need to come back for your weekly rehab session but other than that you are free to go" "Great I can't wait" came the happy reply, as Mac stood up he fetched his crutches and slowly walked out of the room.

It had been a long 3 months in the hospital, the doctors feared he would never walk again, but with Mac's sheer determination and with Stella by his side he got through it and now he was headed home.

Slowly walking along the corridor, Mac looked up to see Don, "Hey Mac you ready to go home" he smiled. "Ready as ill ever be I can't wait to see my family" Mac replied as he left the hospital and headed towards Don's SUV. "So how are you and Jess" Mac asked during the drive home. "Oh we are great she is so lovely and I have never been happier," replied Don as a grin spread across his face. "That's great I'm truly happy for you" Mac smiled as he looked over at his friend and co worker.

Soon they had pulled into Mac's drive, looking at his house Mac felt a tear fall, he was so happy to be home, getting out of the car and slowly walking up to the front door, Mac stopped a moment and took a breath before he opened it, just as he did a huge cheer erupted, "Welcome Home "echoed round the room, Mac's smile was huge as he glanced at everyone in the room, There was Stella Lucy and Daniel, Sheldon, Sid, Adam and Jess. "Daddy welcome home" Lucy shouted as she ran towards her daddy's legs, she stopped just in front of him and looked up with her big blue eyes, "I love you daddy" she smiled, "I love you baby girl" Mac replied, he wanted nothing more than to bend down and scoop Lucy inn his arms, as Don noticed Mac's face he picked Lucy up so she could give Mac a hug. Wrapping her small arms around his neck she kissed his head, Mac gently rubbed her back with one hand as Don held her in his arms.

"Hey Daddy" Stella smiled as she walked towards Mac, Daniel was now 4 months old and was getting bigger each day, "hey how is my little man" Mac cooed as he smiled at Daniel, leaning down he placed a kiss on his son's cheek. "Welcome home my love" Stella smiled as her and Mac shared a kiss, they where interrupted by Daniel gurgling who was cuddled between them.

"Lets get you settled" Stella smiled as she walked into the living room, as she placed Daniel in his crib Mac said hello to everyone else before taking a seat n the sofa, as soon as he sat down Lucy clamed up beside him and sat close, "Missed you Daddy" she smiled as her small hand rubbed up and down Mac's arm.

The team sat for a while making conversation and filling Mac in on what had been going on at the lab, "Right you guys it's time we all headed home and left Mac Stella and the kids to have some alone time" Sid said as he stood up and looked at the younger lab workers. "Guys before you go there is something I have to say" Mac said as he tried to sit up, as the team turned and looked at their boss they watched as he began to speak, "These past few months have been hard on all of us, and I would like to thanks you all for being there for me Stella and the kids we really appreciate it and we love you guys" Mac smiled. "That's what friends are for" Don smiled as he placed a hand on Mac's shoulder, as they all said goodbye, Stella walked the guests to the front door, once everyone was in there cars she locked the door and head back to her family, leaning against the door frame she cried a tear of happiness, Mac and Lucy where chatting away as the baby slept in his crib, as Mac looked up he saw Stella watch him, reaching out his hand he beckoned her towards him, "I missed you so much" he whispered as she sat down beside him, "Me Too" Stella replied, leaning over to the crib she picked up Daniel and placed him in her lap, as Mac Stella Lucy and Daniel sat together on the couch Mac knew he was mad for thinking his family didn't need him, he was there husband and father and they loved him and he loved them with all his heart.

A little while later Mac and Stella put the kids to bed and headed to bed themselves, as they cuddled up close, Mac felt Stella's heart beat against his, slowly they drifted off to sleep, in the comfort of each other's arms...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A few month later)

As the first anniversary of Danny and Lindsay's death approached Mac and Stella began to make plans, they had ordered flowers and a plaque that would be from Lucy to her parents, the team had decided to have that whole day off and spend it together, "They will deliver the flowers to the cemetery" Stella spoke as she looked at Mac, "Ok that's good, now all we have to do is get the kids sorted" he replied as he folded the pushchair and placed it in the boot, "I said we would meet the others at noon at the gate" Stella smiled as she strapped Lucy in her seat as Mac got Daniel strapped in. "Where we go mommy" Lucy asked as she played with her dolly, "We are going to see two very special people" Stella replied as she turned and looked at the little girl, who was fussing over her brother.

Pulling up along side of the iron gates Mac and Stella spotted the rest of the team, as they gave a small wave Mac parked up and climbed out, "Hey" he greeted as the team walked towards them, "Hey" Sheldon replied as he stepped closer to Mac, once the children where in there pushchairs Mac Stella Don Jess Sheldon Sid and Adam walked down towards the spot where Danny and Lindsay were finally laid to rest, stopping at the small grave side, Stella noticed the reef that was sent by all the team, picking the card up Stella began to read it out loud.

"_To a very special couple, fantastic friends and a loving mommy and daddy, we love you both so much, you are never far from our thoughts, we miss you every day, Lots of love your family xx"_

Stella felt the tears fall, standing up she wiped the tears away before Lucy saw her upset, "We Miss you guys so much" Don sighed as he held Jess's hand. "And your little princess is doing just great" Mac spoke after Don, "Lucy would you like to say something" Mac asked as he looked at the little girl who stood next to him, "Love You" Lucy smiled as she placed a kiss on the head stone, the rest of the team stood and watched as they let the tears fall, once everyone had their moment, the team said a final good bye before heading back to their cars, "See you all tomorrow" Mac smiled, "Yes we can't wait to have our boss back" Sheldon replied as he patted Mac's shoulder. Soon the team all left the cemetery in different directions and all headed home.

"So you excited to be going back to the lab tomorrow" Stella asked Mac as they cuddled in bed that night, "Yes it will be good to get back in the driver's seat and take charge again, I have missed it" Mac replied as his hand rubbed Stella's back, Slowly Stella's hand caressed his inner thigh making Mac gasp, pulling back the covers Stella took hold of his erection and slid on to it, leaning down to kiss Mac she slowly rocked back and forth as they started to make love, "Love You" Stella mumbled as she felt her orgasm, "Me to babe" Mac replied as he came a few second later, as Stella climbed off she cuddled close to Mac and they both fell asleep.

The morning arrived quickly and the sound of Daniel crying woke both Mac and Stella up, "I'll go" Mac smiled as he kissed Stella before climbing out of bed, he had been walking unaided for a month now and was loving it, so every time one of the children needed attention Mac would go to see them.

The morning routine got under way as they both got the children dressed and fed before Mac left for work, "See you tonight and take it easy" Stella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mac and pulled him close, "I will I love you" Mac whispered into her hair, they shared a kiss, Mac then said good bye to the children before leaving the house.

"Hey Boss welcome back" Sheldon greeted as Mac stepped out of the elevator, some of the other lab staff had also greeted Mac, "Now you know to take it easy" Sheldon said as they both walked to Mac's office, "You know you sound like Stella" Mac smiled as he opened the glass door, looking around his office he smiled and sighed, "It's good to be back" he said as he took his seat behind his desk. But before Mac could get used to being back in the office his phone rang out, "Taylor" he answered, after a few moments he hung up, "We got a case" asked Sheldon, "We sure do" Mac replied as he stood up and headed back out the door, "No rest for the wicked eh" Sheldon smiled as Mac looked at him, "Nope there isn't" Sheldon replied, soon both detectives stepped into the lift and headed back out into the city, pulling up to teh crime scene they saw Don and Jess who where happy to see Mac back at work, "Hey Mac welcome back" Don greeted as he lifted up the yellow crime scene tape, "Thanks Don its good to be back, so what do we have" Mac asked in a more serious tone, as Don expaned the victim to Mac Sheldon started to gather the evidence, crabbing the camera Mac started to take some pictures, he was well and truly back at work and he was loving being there, making sure that his city was put to rights...

**Ok did you like, not much drama but some cute parts, please RnR so that I know smacked fans are still reading, the next one will be one just about Lucy and Daniel, xxxxthanks for reading xx**


	30. family time

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, I do apologise for not saying a personal thanks for reviewing the last chapter, so thank you, I hope you like this chapter...no violence it's just lots of cute family moments with some smacked special time and I'm guessing you will all know what that means, enjoy xx

"Lucy come and get your breakfast" Stella shouted towards the living room to her daughter, as she waited for Lucy to arrive at the table, Stella sat and amused Daniel "Mama" Daniel suddenly stuttered as he smiled a big gummy grin, "Daniel my clever baby boy, you said your first word, oh you are so clever" Stella gushed as she lifted Daniel from his high chair giving the baby boy a big bear hug. Just then Lucy ran into the kitchen and made her way to the table, "Yummy muffins" she smiled when she saw the breakfast in front of her. "Mama" Daniel smiled again as he looked at Stella, "Baby speak" Lucy smiled towards her mommy, "Yes sweetie Daniel said mommy" Stella replied as she sat in the chair next to Lucy with Daniel on her lap.

"When Daddy home" Lucy asked in between mouthfuls of food, "He will be home soon baby girl" Stella smiled with a reply, "Dada" Daniel smiled as he spoke his second word, "Daniel you said dada, oh he is going to be so proud when he gets home" Stella replied as she kissed her son again. Just then the front door opened, "Stella that's me home babe" Mac called out along the hallway, as the 3 of them stood up Lucy ran towards Mac as Stella and Daniel followed behind, "Daddy" Lucy smiled as she flung herself in to Mac's arms, "Hey princess" Mac smiled as he picked Lucy up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And how is my other princess and prince" Mac asked as he looked towards Stella, "Dada" Daniel smiled as he looked at Mac.

Mac felt his heart beam with pride as he heard his baby boy say dada "When did he start talking" Mac asked as he lifted the baby from Stella's arms, "Just a few moments ago, I was hoping that you would be home soon so you could hear it" Stella replied as she gave Mac a kiss on the lips. "I'm so proud, it's just the best feeling ever" Mac smiled as he looked from Daniel to Lucy then to Stella, picking Lucy up Stella carried her upstairs so they could get ready for a family day out, "We go to park mommy" asked a over excited Lucy as Stella brushed her blonde curls, "You have hair like your daddy" Stella mumbled, "I have daddy's hair" Lucy asked, not realising the true meaning of what her mommy meant, "Yes you have hair like daddy" Stella smiled as she looked at Lucy. As soon at the family where all dressed and packed up in the car, they set of in to the city for a day of fun, Mac had worked night shift so he could take the day off work and spend it with his family.

Arriving at central park Mac parked up the SUV, once the children were strapped into their double stroller they made their way down the small path to the children's play park, picking a spot underneath a large tree Mac placed the stroller under it so that the Daniel was kept in the shade, "Play" Lucy clapped excitedly as Mac unclipped her, taking her hand they walked over to the swings leaving Stella and a sleeping Daniel in the shade.

"Push daddy high" Lucy laughed as Mac pushed her swing, "Not too high Lucy" Mac replied, he smiled as he watched Lucy her blond ponytail was blowing in the soft breeze, "Right lets go get some lunch" Mac said as he lifted Lucy from the swing, "Race you daddy" Lucy laughed as she ran in the direction of her mommy, Mac slowly ran after Lucy and smiled when she reached Stella first, "I win daddy" she laughed, Mac sat down beside Stella and Lucy and ate some of the lunch that Stella had made, just then Daniel decided to wake up, slowly opening his eyes he smiled when he saw his daddy looking at him, "Hi there daddies boy" Mac grinned as he lifted him from the stroller and placed him on the blanket, lying on all fours Daniel managed to push himself up and start crawling, picking up speed he was off like a rocket, "Hey Daniel where do you think you are going" Stella laughed as she caught Daniel by picking him up, planting raspberries on his tummy which made the baby boy giggled and wriggled in his mommy's arms.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having fun in the park, and Daniel discovering what sand was, "No Daniel you don't eat it" Stella laughed as the baby shoved a fist full of the brown stuff in his mouth, before beginning to cry, "See that's why you don't eat it" Stella soothed as she wiped most of the sand from Daniels face and mouth. After a long day the family arrived home, getting the kids bathed and bed was a long task, but as soon as it was done Mac and Stella both fell on to their bed, Stella lady on her back as Mac rolled on to his side, propping his head up on his hand he smiled down at Stella.

Leaning down he kissed her mouth, as his hand wandered over her breast's undoing her shirt he pulled the lace bra down to revel her naked chest, leaning down he tool one in his mouth sucking and licking it he could hear Stella's moans of delight. Moving his and lower he slowly un zipped her trousers, pulling them down with her panties, she was naked from the waist down, "Mac" came a mouthed pant as he rubbed her area, standing up he quickly undressed before getting between Stella's legs, placing a kiss on her mouth he entered her in one swift movement, "Mac so good" Stella mumbled as he started to rock inside her, Stella wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips up to meet his movements causing him to moan just as loud. After making love Mac and Stella cuddled up under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(2 months later)

"I can't believe that our baby boy will be one tomorrow" Stella smiled at Mac as they lay in bed, just as they were about to share a kiss, Stella felt her stomach churn, "Oh I don't feel well" she moaned as she ran towards the bathroom to throw up, "Maybe something you ate" Mac soothed as he rubbed Stella's back, "Mommy, Daddy" Lucy yelled as she entered the bedroom, "Lucy shh you don't have to yell every time you want us we are right here" Mac smiled to his daughter who had become a fan of shouting every word that she could speak, just then the wail of Daniel from his room caused Mac to stand up, "Ill go" Mac said as he left Stella crouched next to the toilet, "Mommy not well" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on Stella's forehead, "No baby mommy is Ok, why don't you go help Daddy with Daniel while mommy gets cleaned up" Stella smiled at her daughter, "Ok mommy" Lucy replied as she skipped out of the bedroom and down towards the nursery, that day Stella spent trying to rest as she didn't feel well at all Mac had no idea what was wrong but Stella knew, she just needed to build up the courage to tell Mac.

The next morning came quickly for Stella and Mac who had spent the evening decorating the house for Daniels party, "Happy birthday Daniel" Stella smiled as she lifted her son from his cot, "Mama" he gurgled in her arms as he pulled one of her hairs, "Ouch don't pull mommy's hair" she said trying to get Daniels small fist to let go, just then Lucy appeared in the room, "Hap Birthday Daniel" she smiled, Stella placed Daniel down so that Lucy could give him a good morning kiss, "ucy" Daniel pointed, as he tried to grab Lucy's hair, "Mommy Daniel hurt" Lucy cried as he kept pulling her hair, "Daniel no" Stella yelled causing the baby to cry, picking up the baby and Lucy she walked down towards her room where Mac was still asleep, "Mac can you help please" she yelled placing both kids on the bed.

"What are they doing now" he asked sleepily, "Daniel has become a fan of pulling hair" she said as she ran a bath for the kids, Mac looked at his one year old son "Daniel no pull hair" he said, but the baby didn't understand he just looked at his daddy with the biggest eyes. "Right you two" Stella smiled as placed Lucy and Daniel in the bath, sitting on the toilet seat she watched them splash about and started to cry, "Stella what's up" Mac asked with a concerned voice when he saw the tears fall, standing to face her husband she looked at his warm and handsome face, "Mac I'm pregnant" she mumbled, "Oh wow how far" asked Mac as he pulled her into a hug, "9 weeks" Stella replied crying, "It's Ok we will manage" Mac soothed as he rubbed her back, "How Mac when I have this baby, Lucy will be just turning 3 and Daniel will be almost 2" Stella sobbed as she looked up at her husband, looking at hi other two children playing in the bath, Mac knew that it would be hard work but he decided to keep his worries at bay and reassure Stella that they would cope fine with another baby.

So another baby in the Taylor house how will they cope, if you have any preference to the sex, names and if you want more than one then let me know, Daniels party will be in the next chapter and Stella's pregnancy and also Lucy will start pre-school...RnR if you liked this chapter xx


	31. emotions

Well I have reached 170 reviews on this story, it is the most I have ever had, so amazing thank you. Here is the next chapter, It is Daniel's first birthday...Happy birthday Daniel Monroe Taylor...

Once Stella and Mac had gotten over there pregnancy news, they focused on getting the children ready for the party, Mac took Daniel as Stella went off to get Lucy ready, "We party mommy" Lucy asked as Stella put her hair into small pigtails that made her look super cute, "Yes baby girl we party" Stella replied as she kissed Lucy's cheek.

Stella dressed Lucy in her pink party dress teamed with frilly socks and shoes.

"Time to go and see Daddy" Stella said once she had finished dressing Lucy, "Daddy" Lucy yelled as she tore down the hall to Daniel's room.

"Hey princess don't you look gorgeous" Mac smiled when his daughter appeared in the door way, "And there is her just as gorgeous mommy" Mac said as Stella appeared behind Lucy.

"Is the birthday boy all ready" Stella asked as she stepped in to the room and made her way to the changing unit.

"Birthday boy is all ready Mommy" Mac replied as he gave Stella a kiss before placing Daniel in his mothers waiting arms he was wearing denim jeans and a shirt that matched his dads, "Don't you look handsome just like your daddy" Stella smiled as she made cooing noises at Daniel.

Mac lifted Lucy and all four of them walked down the stairs and in to the living room.

The room was decorated in banners and balloons which where blue in colour, wiggling out of Stella's arms Daniel cried to be put down so he could go and explore, walking un aided to the other side of the room, he became fascinated with the balloons, picking one up he looked at it with slight confusion as to what it was.

"Aloon" Lucy said as she sat next to her baby brother, just then Daniel placed the balloon in his mouth.

"No Daniel" Stella said but it was too late, a loud pop echoed through the room and a burst balloon was lying on the floor, "Waa" Daniel cried from the shock of the noise.

"Sh It Ok, Daniel" Lucy soothed as she kissed Daniels hand, "What are you like, you don't try and eat balloons" Stella said as she lifted Daniel and soothed him until he stopped crying.

Soon the guests started to arrive, Daniel smiled at everyone who greeted him a "Happy Birthday", "Wow you got lots of presents Daniel" Mac smiled at his son who was now sitting in his daddy's arms.

"Ok present time" Mac smiled to the guests , Lucy happily helped Daniel open his presents, he had received gifts in all kinds or manner, toys, books, cars and clothes, as Stella looked at the unwrapped gifts she laughed.

"I think we need a bigger house to hold this lot" she said looking at Daniel who watched his mommy with wide eyes.

The day was a success the children had fun on the bouncy castle and in the sand pit that Mac and Stella had hired for the day, "Jump Daddy Jump" Lucy squealed as Mac jumped with her on the bouncy castle; Stella sat and watched as she held a sleeping Daniel in her arms.

"I'm knackered" Mac smiled as he finally stumbled off the bouncy castle leaving Lucy to jump on her own, Stella laughed at Mac who sat down next to her and grabbed a drink.

As the day came to an end Mac and Stella waved good bye to the guests and began to tidy up from the party, "Well that was a good day, I think Daniel and Lucy enjoyed them self's" Stella smiled as she looked over at her two sleeping children on the couch.

"Let's get them to bed, and then we can relax" Mac said pulling Stella into a hug.

Once the children where in bed Mac and Stella had a long bath together and went to bed, "Can we cuddle tonight" Stella asked placing her head upon Mac's chest, "Sure" Mac smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Slowly the need for sleep fell upon them and after a hectic day at their son's first birthday they were both ready to have a peaceful night.

(3 weeks later)

Stella and Mac sat waiting patiently in the waiting room, today was Stella's first ultrasound she was excited to see the new baby, "I think we should make this baby our last" Stella said as Mac held her hand, "Yes we should" Mac replied.

Just then Stella's name was called out, standing up they both walked towards the small room, climbing onto the bed Stella listened as the nurse described what she would be doing today.

Once Stella was ready the nurse placed the wand across her tummy to try and find the heartbeat, just then a fuzzy image appeared on the screen, "Thump thump" the heartbeat echoed from the monitor.

"There is your baby" the nurse smiled as she looked at the screen, "Wow" Mac smiled as he watched his son or daughter before his eyes.

"Everything looks great the baby is healthy and growing just fine" the nurse smiled at the beaming parents to be, "I will print you off a picture for you to keep" she smiled before leaving the room.

Once they had finished at the hospital Mac and Stella held the scan picture gazing lovingly at it, "I wonder what we will have" Stella asked during the car ride home, "I mean we have a son and daughter all ready" Stella said as she looked across at Mac.

"I will be happy either way" Mac said as he pulled into the drive, parking the car in the garage they held hands and headed into the house, "Daddy, Mommy" Lucy smiled as she spotted her parents, from the living room where she sat watching cartoons.

Soon she was on her feet and running towards Stella with a banana in her hand "Hey baby girl" Stella smiled picking Lucy up and giving her a cuddle, as Lucy smiled back she placed a piece of mashed banana into Stella's mouth, "Oh yummy" Stella smiled as she ate the food item.

As Stella walked into the living room she let Mac pay the baby sitter.

"Thanks for today" Mac smiled to the baby sitter as he saw her out, closing and locking the door he turned back to face his family and went to join them on the couch.

"Lucy Mommy is going to have a new baby" Stella smiled as she sat on the couch, "Baby" Lucy asked wide eyed placing a hand on her mummy's tummy she smiled, "Baby" leaning forward she kissed the small bump before climbing over into Mac's arms.

Just then the sounds of Daniel crying echoed over the baby monitor, "I'll go" Stella smiled as she stood up, walking up the stairs Stella lifted Daniel from his crib and went to join Mac and Lucy who had now climbed into Mac and Stella's bed.

Placing Daniel next to Lucy, Stella popped a DVD on, before joining her family on the bed, cuddling up to the children Stella smiled over at Mac as they shared a small kiss before turning to watch the cartoons that where now on the television.

During the night Stella woke up feeling unwell, climbing out of bed she walked towards the bathroom and switched the light on, grabbing her tummy she bent over in pain, "Mac help please" she cried, feeling a wet sensation between her legs she placed her hand between them.

Seeing her hand covered in blood she let out another cry, "No, Mac please help me" sitting on the toilet Stella cried as a all mighty pain rippled down her lower abdomen.

Groggily opening his eyes Mac could hear Stella's cries quickly jumping from the bed he ran towards the bathroom, "Stella what is" he asked as he neared her side.

"Mac the baby there is blood, please help me" Stella cried.

Lifting Stella in to his arms Mac carried her downstairs, heading into the garage he placed Stella in the passenger side, after asking their neighbour to look after the children Mac raced through the streets towards the hospital.

"Mac faster" Stella cried as she held her tummy, hearing Stella's cries' of pain Mac pressed his foot down on the pedal, flying through red lights and the traffic.

Glancing over at his wife Mac didn't have any words to say, he saw the tears fall from Stella's eyes and the fear in her face, the same fear that he had , the fear of losing their unborn child.

**Ok sorry for the late update but I have had no laptop for a week, I hope that you liked that chapter let me know what you think and I will update soon...**


	32. fate

**Ok next chapter people, I hope that you like it xxxx**

Pulling up outside the ER, Mac stopped the truck and got out, rushing to Stella's door he gently lifted her out into his arms, "Mac it hurts" Stella sobbed against his chest.

Rushing towards the front door Mac ran inside towards the front desk, "Please help my wife she is pregnant and is suffering cramps and bleeding" Mac said in a hurried voice.

"Ok what is her name" asked the older woman who was sat behind the desk.

"It's Stella, Stella Taylor, please we need a doctor" Mac pleaded, as Stella cried out in more pain.

As the doctor and nurse arrived with a gurney Mac placed Stella on top of it, holding her hand he followed the doctor down the small hallway, as they approached a set of double doors the doctor turned to Mac.

"You will have to wait in the family room; I will come and see you as soon as I have treated your wife.

"But I want to be with her" Mac replied as Stella disappeared behind the doors, "Mr Taylor come with me I will show you where you can wait" spoke a nurse as he led Mac into the small room.

Pacing the room back and forth Mac couldn't think straight, he needed to know that Stella and the baby where both Ok, finally after what seemed like hours, the doctor appeared.

"Mr Taylor you can see your wife now" said the doctor as he approached Mac.

"How are they both" Mac asked as he followed the doctor out of the small room and down to where Stella was, noticing that the doctor had not replied made Mac feel un easy, "God don't let it be bad news" he thought as he approached the door that separated him and Stella.

Entering the room Mac looked at Stella's frail body lying on the bed, "Mac" Stella whispered, lifting her hand she urged Mac to come towards her.

Once he had reached the bed side Mac pulled Stella into a hug, "Mac they won't tell me anything about the baby, and I'm scared" Stella sobbed as Mac pulled her close

"Sh its ok we will find out just now" Mac replied, sitting on the bed he wrapped one arm around Stella and pulled her close.

"Can you please tell us what has happened to our baby" Mac asked as he looked up at the doctor who was stood at the foot of the bed.

Glancing at his notes the doctor tool a moment before speaking, "I'm afraid that you have lost one of the baby's, the other one is still in danger so we will need to keep you in overnight, so we can monitor you" the doctor said as he looked at Mac and Stella.

Stella had to catch her breath before speaking, "I, you mean It was twins, but, I, we," Stella failed to find the words that she wanted to say, looking at Mac her eyes pleaded with him to ask the questions.

Knowing what his wife wanted to say Mac began to speak, "What my wife is trying to say is that, we had no idea we were expecting twins, when we had the ultrasound today it showed just one baby" looking at the doctor both Mac and Stella waited to hear his reply.

"We are sorry for that sometimes when it is twins the second baby can be over looked which results in only one showing up on the monitor" replied the doctor.

"So we still have one baby" Stella asked.

"Yes yo do and we are going to keep you and to make sure that you are both Ok, Mr Taylor I can arrange for a bed to be moved in here so you can stay the rest of the night", replied the doctor.

Mac was about to reply before Stella stopped him,

Turning to face Mac she began to speak, "Go home and be with the children, they will wonder where we both are when they wake up in the morning"

Sighing Mac knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave Stella alone, seeing the concern on Mac face Stella, grabbed his hand and told him "to go home, we will be Ok".

Mac finally relented, "Ok but the moment anything changes I want the hospital to contact me" Mac said as he looked at the doctor, "We will Mr Taylor", he replied.

Turning back to face Stella, Mac held hr close.

"Good night my love" Mac said as he pulled Stella into his arms.

"Goodnight to you, and give Lucy and Daniel a big kiss from me" Stella said as rested her head against Mac's chest.

"I will" Mac replied, as they kissed again.

Sharing one last kiss and cuddle, Mac finally stood up, "See you tomorrow" he smiled as he walked towards the door, taking one more glance at Stella, and he smiled before disappearing out of sight down the hall.

Leaving the hospital, Mac drove threw the city and headed home, as it was late the traffic was not busy which made the roads quicker to travel.

Once Mac had gone Stella looked down at her tummy, placing a hand gently upon it she cried a silent tear, "Stay strong little one please stay strong, and to my other angel I'm so sorry that I lost you, please forgive me", speaking to her unborn child Stella hoped that it could hear her voice and that it would somehow find the strength to fight on, turning on to her side Stella gently cradled her small bump and fell asleep.

Arriving back home, Mac thanked the neighbour babysitting before seeing her out, "Good night" Mac smiled as she left the house.

Closing and locking the front door, he leaned against it; a lone tear fell down his cheek, and tonight had been hard.

Pushing himself back from the door he walked up the stairs towards Daniels room, Mac smiled at his sleeping son, placing a kiss on his cheek before he turned and left the room.

Walking down the hallway he gently opened the door to Lucy's room, slowly he walked towards her bed and smiled at her sleeping form, sweeping a blond curl from her face Mac gently placed a kiss on her cheek before heading to his own room.

Undressing quickly he climbed into bed and hugged Stella's pillow, in haling her scent he drifted off to sleep knowing that the children would be getting him up in just a few hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, Daddy" echoed a small voice down the hallway.

Gently opening his eyes, Mac glanced at the clock; it flashed 0700, rubbing his eyes to get more vision Mac then climbed out of bed and headed down the hall towards the small voice that eagerly shouted his name.

"Hey sweetie" Mac smiled as he opened the bedroom door and saw his daughter playing with her dolls, "Daddy" she smiled standing up and running towards his waiting arms.

Picking Lucy up Mac wished her a good morning as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mac knew that Daniel would sleep at least another hour, so he went about making breakfast for Lucy.

"So is it toast or cereal today" Mac asked as he placed Lucy in her chair, "Toast" yelled Lucy, "Ok then toast it is" Mac smiled before he turned and started to make breakfast.

A few minutes had passed until Lucy spoke again, "Daddy, where Mommy" Lucy asked as she looked around the room hoping to see her mommy.

Turning back to face his daughter Mac began to replied, but the sounds of Daniel crying interrupted him, "Ill be right there little man" Mac shouted up the stairs hoping that Daniel would hear his voice.

Leaving Lucy in the kitchen with her toast Mac went to fetch Daniel, lifting him from the cot he realised that his nappy needed changing, "Ew Daniel you stink" Mac said as he scrunched his nose at the smell, watching his daddy make silly faces was funny for Daniel and he started to laugh.

"Right that's you all clean and changed" Mac smiled at his son as they made their way to join Lucy in the kitchen, once everyone had been fed washed and dressed, Mac left the children with the babysitter, before leaving to go see Stella at the hospital.

Xxxxxxx

Opening her eyes Stella felt the warm sun on her face as it shone through the window, sitting up in bed Stella felt a bit strange, she was normally woken up by one of the children's voices, but today was different, they were at home while she was stuck in hospital.

Hearing the door open Stella watched as a nurse placed a tray of breakfast in front of her, Stella smiled and said "Thank you" before taking a slice of toast, once she had finished breakfast she laid her head back and waited for Mac to arrive.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when Mac walked in the room, "Good morning how are you feeling today" he asked giving her a kiss, and sitting on the bed.

"Much better, I think the baby is going to be Ok" Stella replied as she looked down at her tummy.

"How were the children this morning" Stella asked looking back up at Mac.

"Oh you know loud, and asking missing there mommy" he smiled a reply.

A little while later the doctor had arrived to check on Stella, "Well your bleeding has stopped; we will do another scan to make sure the baby is still Ok".

Stella lay back and watched again as the fuzzy image appeared on the screen, as a strong heartbeat was detected she started to cry, "Oh thank god" she said looking at Mac, and smiling.

"They baby is doing well, you will be able to go home today, but we would like you take it easy, we will book you in for another appointment next week" spoke the doctor as he switched the machine off.

Once he left the room Mac turned to Stella, "'I'm going to take a few days off work to help you around the house, I don't want you lifting a finger," he smiled, before leaning in for a kiss.

As the discharge papers were singed, Stella was relieved to be going home, walking aided by Mac she, walked through the corridor and out of the main exit.

The drive home was slow due to the morning traffic, looking over at Stella, Mac gently held her hand.

Soon they arrived home, Lucy and Daniel excitedly greeted there mommy and daddy giving them each a kiss and cuddle.

Once the babysitter had left Mac ordered Stella to sit and rest as he took care of the children, taking them both out the back he placed them in the secure play area, grabbing the phone he dialled the lab, he explained to the chief what had happened and that he would be taking a few days off, which the he fully supported.

Hanging up the he went to check on Stella, finding her asleep, he smiled and kissed her head, laying her down and placing a cover on her he left her to sleep and went to go play with the children.

"Yes Daddy play" Lucy cheered as she clapped her hands, "Dada" Daniel smiled as he tried to copy Lucy and clap, but he failed to master that movement.

Mac just laughed at his children playing together, and he hoped that this time next year the new baby would be here to join in the fun.

**A/N Well did you like that part, the next one will jump a few months, as I don't want to drag this story out, it has a good few chapters left, so I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing and supporting me, thanks v much...**


	33. together as a family

**A/N **

**Ok next chapter, I do have to ask, are you still enjoying this and are not bored of it yet, I only ask as this is like the 33 chapter and I still have lots more to come, let me know when and if you would like me to end it, as I know sometimes stories can run their course and come to a natural end...let me know...**

One month after the baby scare, the doctor was happy with Stella's progression in her pregnancy, "It looks like you are both doing well" Smiled the doctor as he held Stella's results during her latest appointment.

"Thank you that is amazing news" Stella replied with a smile, turning to face Mac she saw the happiness in his face also and gripped his hand tighter.

Leaving the hospital Mac pulled Stella into a hug, "I love you" he smiled and kissed her lips, "I love you" Stella replied.

Reaching into his pocket Mac pulled out an envelope handing it to Stella he smiled and motioned for her to open it.

"What is this" Stella asked with a curious look.

"Open it and see" Mac replied.

Tearing open the seal Stella pulled out four holiday tickets, as Stella read the details she looked up at Mac, "Disney World for 2 weeks me you and the children" Stella said with a smile, "Yes a family holiday we deserve it" Mac replied.

"We fly in one week, don't worry it is all sorted all we need to do is pack" Mac said as they walked towards the car.

"Oh Mac thank you this will be great and the kids will love it" Stella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

Greeting the children when they got home Mac and Stella both hugged and kissed them, "Baby" Daniel smiled as he pointed to Stella's bump.

"Yes Baby, well done Daniel" Stella smiled as she praised her young son.

"Lucy how would you like to go and see the real life princesses" Mac asked as he sat on the couch with Lucy on his knee, "Pincess Daddy" Lucy smiled as her small face beamed with happiness; "Yes Princess, and you are my princess aren't you" Mac smiled kissing her head, Lucy just smiled back at Mac giving him the answer he needed.

Sitting on the chair opposite Stella smiled as she sat and watched Lucy and Mac ,she cradled a sleeping Daniel in her arms, "Is he asleep" Mac asked as he looked up at his wife and son, giving a nodded reply Stella watched as Mac stood up, placing Lucy on the couch he walked towards Stella and lifted the sleeping baby.

"SSH its Ok daddy has you" Mac soothed as Daniel stirred in his sleep when he was lifted from Stella's arms, heading up the stairs towards his nursery, Mac smiled when he heard Lucy talking about the "Pincessess"

Placing Daniel in his crib, Mac leaned down to kiss his soft chubby cheek, "Sleep tight son" he whispered before leaving the room.

Heading back down the stairs Mac joined his to favourite girls on the couch, sitting next to Stella and Lucy he happily listened to their conversation, Mac was always amazed at how fast Lucy was developing, her speech was getting much better and she was learning a new word every day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of the holiday soon approached, as the alarm buzzed at 0600, Mac turned to switch it to snooze, "What time is it" Stella asked as she snuggled closer to Mac's side, "Its six" Mac answered placing a small kiss on Stella's lips, deepening the kiss Stella slid her leg over Mac and sat up on his waist.

"Mmac" Stella moaned as he played with her nipples, quickly undressing they started to move as one as Stella rocked upon Mac, "So close" Stella sighed as Mac thrust up towards her.

As there orgasm came close, the cry's of Daniel halted them, "Dam" Stella said as she placed her head on Mac's shoulder, sliding off his body Stella pulled her robe on before heading down the hall to get Daniel, Mac laid in bed for a few more minutes waiting till he lost his erection.

"Daddy" a small voice soon echoed down the hall way, indicating that Lucy was awake ,pulling on his bottoms Mac walked towards the pink room, opening the door Mac gasped, Lucy had figured out how to undress herself and pull her nappy of, she was stood in the middle of her room in nothing bit pink wellington boots.

"Oh Lucy what are you up to" Mac laughed at his daughter, she just shrugged and looked at Mac.

"Stella come quickly" Mac shouted down the hall.

Seeing Stella approach with Daniel he opened the door wider so Stella could see into the bedroom.

"Lucy" Stella laughed when she her, "That is another new thing she has learnt, now" Stella smiled at Mac as he walked into the room and picked up his daughter, "Let's get these boots off and get you dressed" smiled Mac as he tried to pull the wellingtons off her small feet.

Soon enough the whole family where up and ready for their holiday, Mac had arranged for Don to drop them off in the family car so they had enough room for all the bags.

"Good morning to the Taylors" Don smiled as he entered the kitchen after Stella let him into the house, "Unc Don" Lucy smiled when she spotted Don in the doorway; she ran towards his legs and wrapped her small body around them.

"Hey Lucy Lou, and how are you" Don asked as he lifted the small child giving her a good morning kiss and cuddle, "Pincess" she smiled in reply.

"You excited to see the Princess" Don asked, "Uhu" Lucy replied.

After a few moments of sitting in her Uncle's arms, Lucy wriggled to get down, "Down" she pointed towards the floor, as Don placed her on the floor she ran off towards the living room and the toy box.

Looking over at Daniel, Don walked towards the high chair and lifted him out, "Hey Bud" he greeted placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"That's us all ready" Mac smiled as he placed the last suitcase next to the door, lifting Daniel from Don's arms, Stella ushered Lucy out the door and towards the car, leaving Don and Mac to fetch the cases.

Once the car was loaded and everyone was belted up, Don set off for the airport, the ride was quiet as both the children had fallen back to sleep.

On arrival at the airport Daniel was placed in his stroller as Lucy was fastened into her reins, as Stella pushed the buggy, Mac placed the cases on a trolly and placed Lucy on top, who giggled with laughter as Mac pushed her around the terminal towards the check in desk.

"Well all we do now is waiting" Mac smiled once everyone was checked in and they had been threw security, sitting down on the chairs; Stella gave Daniel some food, as Mac went for a look around the shops with Lucy.

20 minutes later Mac returned with Lucy who was carrying new dolly, "Dolly mommy" Lucy smiled as she placed the small dolly in front of her mommy's face.

"Oh I see you have got daddy wrapped around your finger again" Stella smiled at Lucy whilst glancing up at Mac, "What I couldn't resist" he replied looking all innocent, "Besides I got you and Daniel a gift also" Mac replied as he pulled out a small truck for Daniel.

Passing it to his son, Mac watched as Daniel looked at the new toy before sticking it in his mouth, "No Daniel" Stella said as she pulled the toy from between his lips, which caused Daniel to cry, "Ok fine" Stella said as she handed the toy back and watched Daniel suck on it.

"So what did you get me" Stella asked leaning back in the chair, pulling out a small green velvet box, Mac sat down next to Stella and placed it in her hands.

Slowly opening the lid, Stella gasped "Mac it is beautiful I love it" Stella smiled as he lifted the silver charm bracelet from the box, "Here let me" Mac said as he gently held Stella's wrist placing the bracelet on he fastened and admired the item as it hung on Stella's delicate wrist.

Leaning to share a kiss Mac and Stella wanted more but they couldn't, they had to keep their sexual urges at bay until they reached the villa in Florida.

"Flight 213 to Florida is now available for boarding at gate 1E" came the announcement, as Mac and Stella stopped kissing the stood up, Mac lifted Daniel as Stella took Lucy's hand, making their way down the gate they soon boarded the plane and took their seats.

Stella had a window Seat she had Daniel next to her then Lucy and Mac, once the children were strapped in Mac and Stella leaned there head's back, looking over at each other they bout mouthed "I love you" at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

As the airplane taxied along the runway, they each gave the children a bottle, hoping that if they sucked as they took off there would be no discomfort in their ears, the theory worked and neither Lucy or Daniel made a sound during takeoff , much to the relief or there parents.

Soon they were soaring thousands of feet above America and headed down south to the sunshine state of Florida, "I can't wait for this holiday" Stella smiled over at Mac, "I know me either" Mac replied as he looked down at his two sleeping baby's.

**Ok how was that, do you want more? RnR please...xxx**


	34. florida family time

**A/N Here is the next chapter Florida time, happy reading...**

As the flight touched down on the runway Mac and Stella instantly felt the Florida heat, "Well it's allot warmer here that it is back home so that is a good start" Stella smiled as she looked at Mac.

They waited until the other passengers had disembarked before attempting to lift Lucy and Daniel, who had both slept most of the flight much to the happiness of their parents.

After going through customs and collecting their luggage Mac Stella and the children were finally on their way to the villa.

After a 1 hour drive they finally arrived and parked up the car, Stella lifted Lucy and Daniel from the car as Mac grabbed the luggage from the boot.

"It looks lovely" Stella smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside, Lucy ran off exploring as Daniel tried to follow her but was to slow to keep up with her, so he sat down on the ground and cried in frustration at being left behind, "Hey Daniel" Stella soothed as she picked her son up and went in search of Lucy.

Mac deposited the bags in the bedroom and went in search of his family, after searching each room; he finally found them out on the back patio, sitting on the swing couch.

"I was wondering where you three had got to" he smiled as he sat next to Stella who had Lucy and Daniel both on her lap.

"Oh we are never far from you don't worry" Stella replied as she leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Daddy" Lucy said as she climbed over on to Mac's lap, elbowing him in the stomach as she did so.

"Ouch Lucy watch the elbows kiddo" Mac smiled as he placed a kiss in her wavy blond hair.

"Pincess Daddy" Lucy smiled as she looked up at her daddy, "Tomorrow sweetheart you will see them tomorrow" Mac replied as he pulled her into a warm hug.

Watching the sun slowly set, they decided to have dinner and then it was bed time as the family had a jam packed day ahead.

The villa had two rooms Mac and Stella had one and the other adjoining one had Lucy and Daniel in it, it was the first time the children had shared a room so Mac and Stella didn't know how the first night would go down.

"I hope they don't wake each other up during the night" Stella smiled as she slipped into bed next to Mac.

"Only time will tell, but am sure they will be just fine" Mac replied as he pulled Stella close and kissing her lips.

"Make love to me Mac" Stella asked with a smile.

"With pleasure" came the reply.

Positioning himself between Stella's legs Mac slowly entered her and started their love making session that would last a few hours.

Xxx

The next morning came quickly, Mac and Stella woke to the sound of both their children shouting from the next room, "Mommy, Daddy" Lucy called, "Mama, Dada" Daniel soon followed as he copied his sister.

Laying bed Mac and Stella both laughed and listened to their children.

"I guess that's our wakeup call" Stella smiled as she flung the covers back revealing both her and Mac's naked body, they both pulled a top and bottoms on before heading to the next room.

"Good morning my baby's" Stella smiled as she opened the door and saw to small faces smile back at her, Mac lifted Daniel giving him a good morning kiss as Stella done the same with Lucy before swapping children and doing the same thing.

"Lets get breakfast and them we can go and see the princesses" Stella smiled as she looked at Lucy.

"Yey" clapped the little girl as he face lit up in excitement.

Once breakfast was done and they were all washed and dressed, the family excitedly jumped into the rental car and headed off to Disney world, which was a twenty minute drive.

Parking the car up they got the children sorted before heading towards the gate, Stella pushed Daniel in his pushchair as Mac carried Lucy on his shoulder.

Walking through the gates the family where greeted by Mickey and Minnie mouse.

"Welcome to Disney world" Mickey greeted, which excited Lucy.

"Hi" she waved from Mac's shoulder.

"Down Daddy" she cried as she started to wriggle about.

Placing her on the ground Mac and Stella watched as she ran up to Mickey and Minnie and giving them both a hug, "Quick Mac get a picture" Stella said passing the camera to Mac.

Lucy stood in between the two characters as she had her picture taken.

"Would you like to come and get your picture taken" Mickey asked as he kneeled down and spoke to Daniel.

Unsure of what Mickey was Daniel let out a high pitched scream.

"It's Ok Daniel" Stella soothed as she pushed his buggy back and forth.

"Sorry about that" Stella smiled to the Disney character.

After they entered the park Lucy's face lit up as she saw the various other characters and rides, grabbing Mac's hand she pulled him towards something that had caught her eye.

Mac followed her leaving Stella to walk behind them, they finally found out what Lucy had been so excited about, as they stood at the foot of Sleeping beauty's castle.

"Pincess" Lucy smiled when she saw sleeping beauty approach her, Lucy ran towards her and flung her arms around her legs.

"Hi there Princess what is your name" asked Sleeping beauty.

"Lucy" came the small reply.

"Why that is a lovely name" smiled sleeping beauty.

Lucy could hardly contain her excitement as she chatted to her idol.

Once Lucy had spent most of the morning greeting her favourite characters many of whom appeared in her various books and DVDS that she had at home, she decided she wanted to go on some rides.

The T-cups was the first choice, Mac and Stella decided they would go on as a family, placing Daniel on his knee Mac placed Lucy between him and Stella.

"Weee" Lucy yelled excitedly as the t-cup spun around, Daniel sat and giggled as he enjoyed the new experience of going on a ride.

Soon it was time for lunch which they ate in one of the themed restaurants; after the family had eaten they headed back into the park to enjoy the Disney parade and a few more rides, before deciding to call it a day.

Lucy was not happy at having to leave and decided to throw her first tantrum, much to the shock of Mac and Stella.

"Lucy Messer Taylor, stop screaming" Mac said trying to calm her down as he carried her back to the car, she had her head flung back and her back was tensed up, Mac and Stella shared a glance, as they tried to calm Lucy down

Getting her strapped into her seat was another challenge it took both Mac and Stella to hold her down, Daniel meanwhile sat and watched all the commotion before falling asleep.

Finally leaving the park later than planned Mac and Stella headed back to the villa, luckily Lucy had cried herself to sleep, which was a relief to her parents.

"Wow that was a new experience" Stella said as she looked over at Mac.

"I know, she defiantly has Danny's temper in there" Mac replied.

"Well just as long as it's a one off, I don't think I could cope if she behaved like that everyday" Stella said as she looked at the back seat.

"I'm sure it was she was tired and excited that's all it's been a long day, and it's early to bed for us when we get home" commented Mac.

Soon they were back in the villa; they children went straight to bed, after which Mac and Stella had a hot tub together and enjoying some quiet time.

"What are we doing tomorrow" Stella asked as she pulled Mac back towards her chest and rubbed her hands over his chest and down lower, "I think the Marine centre is a good choice" Mac replied with a smile, he gasped as Stella's hand moved lower, closing his eyes he was sure they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight...

Ok did you like that chapter please leave me comments...


	35. more family time

A/N, Hi thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, here is the next one I do hope that you like it, happy reading, as usual I own nothing. I have jumped ahead a few weeks and the holiday is coming to an end, Time will move faster in the chapters now, as I don't want to drag this story out as I fear I will lose readers as I have all ready...the end of the story will see baby Taylor arrive...

The rest of the holiday was spent either at the beach or the various theme parks, on the last night Mac and Stella had a lovely family dinner with Lucy and Daniel.

"Pincess moro" Lucy asked as she looked up at her parents.

"We go home tomorrow baby girl" Stella smiled as rubbed Lucy's head causing her blond curls to fly everywhere. Once the children where bathed and in bed Mac and Stella enjoyed a late night swim.

Mac leaned back against the pool wall as Stella sat between his legs, "This holiday had been amazing" Smiled Stella as she placed a kiss on Mac's arm that where wrapped around her body.

"I know it was just what we needed and when junior arrives we can come back in a few years all five of us" Mac replied.

"All five of us I like the sound of that" Stella smiled, just then she jumped slightly in Mac's arms.

"You Ok" Mac asked as he pushed Stella up a little and looked at her face.

"The baby just kicked, give me your hand" Stella said as she grabbed Mac's hand and placed it on her bump.

Feeling the baby kick made Mac smile, "Wow he or she is lively" Mac smiled as he looked at Stella.

They sat for the rest of the night feeling the baby kick randomly inside Stella's tummy; they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Xxxx

Lucy cried the next morning from the moment she woke up until they reached the airport.

"No home daddy" she sobbed as Mac carried her from the villa to the house, she clutched her stuffed princess dolly in her hand.

"Ssh Lucy we will come back again don't worry, and besides you start nursery soon and you will be making lots of new friends" Mac smiled at his daughter hoping she would stop the tears.

"Noo daddy no home" she sobbed as he placed her in the car seat.

Stella carried Daniel who was sound asleep, "Lucy please be quiet" Stella pleaded as she looked at her daughter.

"Lucy please stop crying" Stella said as she looked at her daughter, looking at her mommy Lucy cried even louder which eventually woke Daniel who was now crying.

"Stella we need to go and get the flight" Mac said as he urged Stella to get in the car, climbing in the front Stella tried to sooth both Lucy and Daniel but to no avail.

Arriving at the airport they checked in at the desk loaded off loaded the baggage and headed to the departure lounge, Lucy had finally calmed down but Daniel was still crying.

Lifting him from his pushchair Stella held him close hoping he would calm down.

"Stella we have a problem" Mac said as he pointed to Daniels bottom, looking at her hand Stella noticed it was covered in poo, Daniel had it all down his legs and his back.

"Oh nice, we bet get you changed little man" Stella said as she grabbed the nappy bag and headed to the baby changing room.

Mac and Lucy sat in chairs watching the flights take off and land, "Daddy" Lucy said as she looked up at Mac.

"Yes sweetie" Mac answered as he looked at his daughter.

"Love you" she smiled, holding her arms out for a cuddle.

"I love you to" Mac smiled he pulled her close.

Neither of them saw Stella return until Daniel yelled for "Daddy"

As Mac turned around he smiled at the sight of his wife and son, "Here you go daddy, all clean now" Stella smiled as she handed Daniel to Mac.

Xxxx

Soon it was time to board the flight back to New York; Lucy stayed awake during the flight and charmed the flight attendants much to the amusement of her parents.

As they touched down Mac smiled as he saw the statue of liberty, he was home.

"Uncle Don" Lucy yelled when she spotted Don waiting at the gate.

"Hey gorgeous" Don smiled as Lucy ran full force into his arms.

"You have a good holiday" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh huh" Lucy replied with a nod, "Look dolly" she smiled as she held the stuffed item in front of Don's face.

"Wow cool can I get one" Don asked looking at Lucy.

"Not for boys for girls" Lucy answered as she stuck out her tongue.

"Lucy Taylor stop being cheeky" Stella scolded as she looked at her daughter.

"Terrible two's approaching" Don said with a smile.

"Yes that and she has both Danny and Lindsay's temper which is not good, she has been a little madam at times during the holiday" Mac replied.

Arriving home was a relief to Mac and Stella they put the children to their own bed and went to theirs, cuddling up they fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Life after the holiday returned to normal, Mac was back at work and Lucy went to Day care which Stella was glad off, she stayed at home with Daniel and watched her bump grow, she was now 7 months and was tiered allot.

Thankfully all her scans came back normal and the baby was growing and healthy after the scare Stella suffered early in the pregnancy.

"Shall we discuss baby names" Stella asked one night as they cuddled on the sofa.

"Ok Mac smiled lets have 1 boy and 1 girls name each and see if we like it"

"Well for a boy I like Harry and for a girl I like Ruby" Stella replied.

"I like them both" Mac smiled.

"Your turn" Stella said as she looked at Mac.

"Ok well I like Reece and Rosie" Mac smiled.

With the four names picked and the nursery all set and furnished Stella felt a little happier, all that was needed was the new baby Taylor, which was due in 2 months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Pregnancy countdown)

Stella was 4 weeks from her due date and didn't think she could get any bigger, but she was and she had not seen her feet for such a long time, sighing she sat down and rubbed her aching back, "I can't wait to meet you, but man alive your giving me back ach" she smiled rubbing her belly.

Mac decided to take Daniel to work one day which was a disaster he charged around the lab like a little bullet, he caused havoc in each room he entered but also charmed the female lab techs with his smile.

Mac held his son as he walked around the lab, when his phone suddenly went.

"My wife" Flashed upon the screen.

"Stella you Ok" Mac asked on answering.

"Its time" she panted down the line.

"Ok I'll be right there don't worry" Mac soothed her before hanging up.

Quickly phoning Jess he arranged for her to take Daniel and get Lucy from day care.

Leaving Daniel at the lab with Adam until Jess arrived, Mac rushed home to get Stella.

"Good luck" echoed around the lab as Mac hot footed it to the elevators he smiled and gave a wave of thanks just as the doors closed, he paced the lift waiting for it to get to ground level.

Breaking from protocol, he decided to use his blues and two's, he had to get through the hustle of the New York city traffic.

Xxxxx

"In here Mac" Stella yelled as she heard Mac rush in the door.

Entering the lounge Mac saw Stella pace the room, panting and holding her tummy.

Gently holding her arm he grabbed the baby bag and headed out the door.

"Stay calm it's Ok I'm here" Mac assured as he drove to the hospital and held Stella's hand.

Arriving at the ER, Mac quickly ushered Stella to the delivery room, after a quick check from the doctor he looked up at Stella.

"You are ready to deliver" he said, Getting the nurses to prep Stella, Mac held her hand as she started to push.

"That's it honey you are doing a great job" Mac assured Stella as she screamed in pain.

"Mac this is the last no more" Stella panted, Mac was quick to agree that three children would be enough.

"I can see the head" said the doctor, "One last push" he urged, screaming Stella gave one last push.

Laying her head back she listened to the new born baby's screams, smiling she looked up at Mac.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful daughter" smiled the nurse as she placed the baby on Stella's chest.

"Hello sweetheart, nice to meet you" Stella cried as she kissed her daughters dark hair.

"She is perfect" Mac gushed as he kissed Stella then the baby, "and she looked just like her mommy" Mac said as he looked at her perfect face.

"Oh I don't know she has allot of her daddy about her" Stella replied as she looked up at Mac with a smile.

"Thanks" she whispered

"What for" he asked.

"For my perfect family, I love you"

"Love you too" Mac replied, he climbed on the bed and pulled Stella and his new daughter into a hug.

Together they sat and watched their new daughter open and close her eyes.

"So what is her name" asked the nurse.

Mac and Stella both looked at each other, it was a tossup between Ruby Lindsay Taylor, or Rosie Lindsay Taylor, they both looked at their daughter but couldn't decide, they both laughed and looked up at the nurse, "We don't know yet" they both replied causing the nurse to smile.

"Well baby Taylor it is then" she replied writing on the baby's notes before she left the room, leaving the new parents to bond with their daughter...

**Ok what did you think, I know it was jammed packed in allot happened but I hope you liked it and are still going to continue reading, what should the baby's name be, I'm letting you decided as it's you that is reading, the more votes the better...xxxxxx thanks for reading...**


	36. Lucy

A/N Hi there thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, sorry for the long update but my life has been so busy of late that I have had no time to do anything, well here it is the next chapter and the new baby...Ok this story see's Lucy start school then fast forward ten 5 years, then the big question comes, who is Danny and Lindsay to her...

Mac and Stella arrived home much to the delight of Lucy and Daniel, walking through the front door Mac placed the car seat on the floor which housed the newest addition to the Taylor house.

"Mummy, Daddy" Lucy beamed as she ran towards her parents, giving the both a hug she turned her attention to the sleeping baby, who was oblivious to all the attention she was receiving.

"Baby" Lucy pointed excitedly as she knelt next to the car seat.

"Yes sweetheart this is your baby sister" Mac smiled as he looked from one daughter to the other.

Gently lifting the baby he scooped her into his strong arms and walked towards the sofa, beckoning Lucy and Daniel to follow him.

Sitting down he pulled the pink fleecy blanket from around her tiny body and watched as she opened and closed her small eyes. Looking up he met the wondering eyes of his two elder children who were eager to meet the new baby.

"Lucy, Daniel, this is Ruby she is your baby sister" Mac smiled.

"Ruby-Rose Lindsay Taylor, to be exact" Stella smiled, and looked at Mac, they both shared a small smile before turning their attention back to the children.

"Uby" Lucy grinned as she placed a kiss on the baby's head; Daniel just shrugged his shoulders before wandering off towards his toys, which caused both Mac and Stella to smile.

"Guess he is a typical boy" Stella smiled as she watched her son play with his toy car; he showed no interest in the new baby, unlike his sister.

"Yes he is that, but I think we have one little helper" Mac smiled and nodded towards Lucy who was in awe off the new baby, she was happy to sit and watch her sleep whilst placing kisses on her small head.

"You like your new sister do you" Stella asked as she lifted Lucy on to her lap so that she could get a closer look.

"I hold" Lucy asked as she held out her hands towards Mac and Ruby.

Gently moving the baby Mac placed her in Lucy's arms which were supported by Stella's, Ruby began to open her eyes and for a few seconds she looked up at her big sister before letting out a loud cry.

This scared Lucy and she started to cry when Ruby did, "No daddy" she whined and tried to hand the baby back to Mac.

"It's Ok Lucy she is hungry that's all, mummy is going to feed her now" Mac said as he lifted Lucy and watched as Stella positioned Ruby next to her breast, once she was latched on Ruby sucked away contented at being fed.

"I eat" Lucy asked as she looked at her daddy, "You hungry" asked Mac, to which Lucy replied with a nod.

Standing up Mac headed towards the kitchen to rustle up some food for Lucy and Daniel who had soon followed his daddy into the kitchen, placing both children in their chairs Mac handed them some banana and yoghurt, Lucy was happy to feed herself, where's Daniel needed help mastering the spoon, with the held from his daddy he soon insisted on feeding himself and copied Lucy and her movements.

"Daddy someone would liked to be burped" Stella called from the living room, leaving the children in the kitchen Mac walked back to Stella and lifted his new daughter over his shoulder.

"You going to give a big burp for daddy Rube" Mac smiled as he patted her back, he soon got the answer he wanted when she burped loudly in his ear, "That's my girl" he smiled kissing her dark head of hair.

"Yep she is defiantly a Taylor" Stella smiled when she heard the noise, which caused Mac to roll his eyes and laugh.

Hearing allot of commotion coming from the kitchen Mac Stella and Ruby went to investigate, they soon stopped in their tracks when they saw the mess that Daniel and Lucy had created.

There was mashed up banana and yoghurt all over both children the table, chairs and floor, "Look what your brother and sister have done Ruby" Mac said as he turned the baby so she was facing the kitchen.

"Bath time, for you two" Stella smiled as she looked at her children, they both looked back with small smiled that melted both Mac and Stella's hearts.

Once they where bathed and finally bedded Mac and Stella laid on their bed sighing, "Well Ruby seems to have settled in well" Mac smiled as he pulled Stella into his arms, "Yes she has" Stella replied sleepily soon sleep over took them and they drifted off but their peaceful night didn't last long as Ruby made her presence known every few hours by waking for either a feed or a diaper change.

...

Life for Mac, Stella, Lucy, Daniel and Ruby went smoothly; Ruby soon settled into the family and was worshiped by everyone including her big sister. During their first official family picture Mac and Stella smiled as they watched their children all sit together, Lucy had Ruby cradled in her arms as Daniel sat next to her.

Looking from one child to the other Stella smiled proudly, Lucy was the image of Danny and Lindsay, she had his cheekiness and her mother's intelligence, Daniel was a mini Mac and he wouldn't sit still for more than a few minutes, and Ruby was the image of her mommy, Mac couldn't believe there was two of them in this world, she was a happy and contended baby who hardly cried.

Life couldn't be more perfect in the Taylor house hold, 3 kids and lots of love.

...

The years soon started to go past quickly, on each anniversary Mac and Stella would take Lucy to the cemetery to remember her parents, and each year they would make sure she knew how special they where and how much they loved her.

It had now been 4 years since Lindsay and Danny had passed away and Lucy was now 5.

"Lucy are your ready for your first day at school" Stella yelled up the stairs towards her eldest daughter.

"Coming mommy" came a small reply, just then Lucy appeared at the stop of the stairs, wearing her brand new school uniform, her hair was in pigtails.

Mac cried proud tears as he saw his eldest child walk down the stairs, "You look to grown up princess" Mac smiled as he pulled Lucy into a hug, "Love you daddy" she smiled placing her small hands around his neck, "Love you too" Mac replied.

Lucy had the biggest crowd when she was dropped off at school for the first time, there was Mac and Stella along with Daniel who was almost and Ruby who was almost 3, Don, Jess, Adam, Sid and Sheldon all came along to witness the momentous day.

"I can't believe she is at school now" Don smiled proudly as he watched Lucy enter the front doors, she turned back once to give a wave before heading inside.

"I know I bet they are so proud watching down on her today" Stella replied as she looked to Mac, he pulled her close giving her head a kiss before looking at the rest of the team.

They all shared a smile, no words where needed today, before saying their goodbyes, and heading home.

...

Lucy soon settled in at school and was happy to make new friends, Mac and Stella watched her grown from a baby to a toddler and into independent little girl, the school years passed quickly and Lucy was soon approaching her 10th birthday, late one night Mac and Stella sat and watched TV when Lucy came down clutching a picture in her small hand.

"Mom, Dad" she asked sleepily from the door way, "Yes Lucy what is it" Stella asked concerned when she saw her daughter.

"Can you tell me about these people" she asked and handed the picture to Mac, he looked at the picture and then at Stella, the picture was of Lucy Danny and Lindsay when Lucy was just hours old.

"You mean Danny and Lindsay" Mac asked as Lucy nodded a reply.

"Come here kiddo" he smiled and lifted her between them and pulled the blanket over them.

"Danny and Lindsay are your mommy and daddy" Stella started to explain.

Lucy looked up at her wide eyed, "But you are my mommy and daddy" came the answer in a small voice.

Mac and Stella exchanged glances and knew that this day would one day come, they now had to go back in time ten years and more to give Lucy all the information on her parents that she deserved.

Ok I know it's gone faster in this chapter but I'm keen to wrap it up before the 40th chapter, would you like to read the next chapter where Lucy finds out all about her mommy and daddy...pleas RnR xxxxxand did you like the name... xx


	37. Chapter 37

A/N.. Well here it is the last chapter of this story, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and stayed with me along the way, it has been my longest story to date and my highest number of reviews so I'm so pleased with that. I hope that you will al stay with me as I continue to write more smacked story's, the show might have given up on it but I have not. Enjoy this last one and let me know your final thoughts on this story….

Lucy looked up at Mac and Stella with wide eyes as she waited to hear the story of her mommy and daddy, she had big green eyes and shoulder lenght blond/brown hair that had soft waves threw it, she was growing up to be more like her mommy and daddy as each day passed.

"Well your Mummy Lindsay Monroe was from Montana, she came to work in our team and we liked her instantly especially your Daddy Danny Messer, he even nicknamed her Montana, he had a crush on your mummy and we all could see they would soon be a couple" Stella smiled down at Lucy as she cast her mind back over the fond memories she had.

"They soon became very good friends and then they started dating, they where so happy, and a very special moment in there life was when your mummy found out she was having a baby" Mac continued.

"And that Baby was me" Lucy asked.

"Yes it was, the day your where born was a eventful one, your mummy was in in the lab when you decided you wanted to see the world, your daddy was working out in the city so it was up to Uncle Adam to take mummy to the hospital"

"Uncle Adam is silly" Lucy laughed, before letting Mac continue.

"Your Mummy Stella stayed with your mummy until your daddy got there, and she was very helpful" Mac smiled as he looked over at Stella, they both recalled the fear Lindsay had about having a baby and how Stella had kept Lindsay calm with her reassuring words.

"Did my Daddy Danny get to the hospital" Lucy asked with wonderment.

"Yes he did Uncle Don even put the flashing lights on, so they could get to the hospital on time, when your daddy arrived he found your mummy and you where on your way into the world" Stella replied.

"And when your where born I was one of the first people to hold you, as me your Daddy Mac and uncles all came to see you at the hospital, I said you looked like your daddy which he was very pleased about, then I passed you to your Daddy Mac who had been asked to be your godfather, it was a funny day, your daddy wanted to name you Lucy but your mommy liked Lydia" Stella smiled.

"What's a godfather" Lucy asked.

"A special Uncle, and that's why you stay here with us" Mac replied.

"So My daddy won and I was named Lucy Messer" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yes and your name is special as you have two surnames Messer-Taylor" Mac replied, "I like that name" Lucy commented with small smile.

"When did they die" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

Stella looked at Mac her eyes begged him to tell the story as she couldn't relive the memories and try not to cry in front of Lucy.

"Your mummy daddy and you where involved in a car accident early one morning when you where 8 months old, your mummy and daddy didn't make it, but they where so happy to know that you did, they loved you very much" Mac said as he hugged the little girl.

"Do I look like them" Lucy asked.

"Yes you have your Mommy's smile and eyes, but you have your daddy's hair and nose" Mac said to the little girl.

"Both your parents where very smart and that's why you are smart and beautiful" Mac said.

Lucy sat quietly for a moment as she looked down at the picture in her hand, "What are you thinking Lucy" Stella asked.

"That I wish I could have met them and that they where still here, I know you both love me and that I'm your daughter, but if they had not died my life would be different" Lucy replied as she looked up at Stella.

"We do love you and as much as we have loved being your mommy and daddy, we wish every day that they where here, and we miss them always, but they left something very precious for us to look after and we will always be thankful for that, and no matter what happens we are your mommy and daddy, and you are special because you have two sets of parents who love you every much" Stella smiled as she placed a kiss on Lucy's head.

"Can I go and see them tomorrow, id would like to speak to them" Lucy asked as she cuddled closer to Stella, "Of course you can baby girl" Stella replied.

"Ok I go to bed now, I love you mom" Lucy said as she gave Stella a kiss and cuddle, "I love you to baby" Stella replied.

Lucy then gave Mac a kiss and cuddle, "Love you dad" she said into his neck, "I love you sweetheart" he smiled as he held her tight.

Mac and Stella sat and watched Lucy leave the living room and head up stairs, "You Ok" Mac asked as he pulled Stella close, "Yes I'm good was just hard reliving the memories, but we both knew this day would come" she sighed into his chest.

"I think we should wait till she is older to tell her about the house and the money that Danny and Lindsay have left her" Mac said as she kissed Stella head.

"Me to" came a sleepy reply.

Deciding to call it a night Mac and Stella soon went to bed and fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning Lucy grabbed her favourite teddy and picked flowers from the garden before heading to the cemetery with Mac and Stella.

She walked in between them holding their hand, approaching the head stone that read her parents name Lucy stepped closer and kneeled down.

"Hi mom hi dad" she whispered, "I have bought your flowers and Ted he is my favourite teddy, he will keep you warm and keep your safe at night" Lucy smiled as she placed the teddy and flowers down.

"Mom Stella and Dad Mac, told me all about you, I wish you where here and I miss you so much, I know that your are in heaven looking down and I hope that I make you smile"

"I will always love you and I know how special I am to have two moms and two dads, I love you always take care in heaven, your special little girl Lucy" placing a kiss on the headstone Lucy then stood up and walked back to join Mac and Stella who stood with tears in their eyes.

The three of them stayed silent for a moment before Lucy decided she would like to go home, they walked away holding hands, Lucy smiled as she felt a warm breeze around her body, she was sure it was her mommy and daddy, giving her a hug from heaven and that made her feel very happy and special, Lucy Messer-Taylor, would live the life of her parents and hoped that they could someday in many years be a family again…...

(The End)

Well readers that's it the final one please let me know what you think did I do Ok, I may continue this as a sequel where we see Lucy grown up with her own family one day, let me know what you all think….. And Thanks again for reading and reviewing you are all so amazing …xx


End file.
